


Falling on the Hill

by noxanplum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, C'est l'anniversaire de Lou, C'est un gamin au début mais ça s'arrange après, Flirting, Happy Ending, Harry est distant et coincé mais il devient gentil, M/M, Niall est génial, Puce est le chat - la chatte - de Harry, Vacances au ski, Zayn et Liam ont des copines qui apparaissent jamais, comme d'habitude en fait, elle est géniale elle aussi, la romance vient après, mais elle arrive, parce que c'est la vie hein, un peu de smut, énormément de comédie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxanplum/pseuds/noxanplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour fêter les 25 ans de Louis, Liam et Zayn décident de passer une semaine au ski.  Harry travaille comme moniteur à la station où ils atterrissent. Comme ils n'ont jamais mis les pieds sur des instruments de glisse, Louis et ses potes décident de prendre un cours rapide pour profiter à fond de la semaine. Et évidement, c'est un Harry en combinaison, lunettes de soleil et avec un bonnet qui va venir à leur secours...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idée 6 proposée par Louane sur le blog Gratte le Clavier (http://gratteleclavier.skyrock.com/3269734214-Idee-6.html).
> 
> Je voulais seulement écrire un petit os tranquillement pendant les vacances, puis ça s'est transformé en fiction. J'espère ne pas m'être trop éloigné des attentes de Louane, j'espère que ça te plaira donc.
> 
> Bonne lecture!  
> Jaime x

« Vous avez déjà fais du ski ?  
– Non, sinon s'rait pas là.  
– OK, on va commencer par la pente douce ici. Ce n'est pas difficile, écartez les genoux, de sorte à ce que les pointes de vos ski se rencontrent. C'est pour que vous n'alliez pas trop vite. Sinon, pour tourner, vous appuyez sur votre pied-aval tandis que votre pied-amont se relâche. Ouvrez toujours vos genoux, c'est le B.A.-BA du ski. Bien, vous êtes prêt ? C'est parti. » Si Louis n'avait pas été Louis, Louis serait parti dès son premier cours. Il aurait fui, ennuyé, agacé, et surtout frustré que ça lui paraisse si dur, si inaccessible. Mais Louis était Louis, et Harry, eh bien, Harry était Harry.

Début décembre. Le froid se pose sur Londres, les rues se parent de lumières, les magasins de cadeaux et les yeux des enfants, de rêves. Dans un appartement à la sortie de la capitale, trois potes, retrouvés autour d'un verre pour une réunion « SPECIALE ANNIVERSAIRE ! ». L'organisateur ? Louis Tomlinson. Les membres ? Liam Payne, Zayn Malik. Tous trois, vingt quatre ans. Bientôt vingt-cinq pour l'un deux. Ce soir, c'est le soir S ! Le soir où ils vont décider comment va se dérouler l'anniversaire de leur aîné, nommé Louis !

« Louis, arrête ton charabia, descend de cette table et commençons la réunion. » Liam avait toujours été comme ça, à remettre les choses dans l'ordre, à faire le Papa. Il n'était même pas le plus vieux ! Louis fronça les sourcils, vexé, et descendit de la table en marmonnant quelque chose comme « C'est moi qui devait mener le truc ce soir normalement.» Mais Liam avait peut-être mal entendu.

Louis se remit bien vite de sa déception et reprit ses airs perchés, en claquant des mains, et se raclant la gorge. « Ahem ! Nous allons commencer la réunion spéciale anniversaire ! Je vais dresser la liste des choses à aborder ! Premièrement, la date ! Ensuite, le lieu ! Pour finir le cadeau !  
\- Tommo, si on parle de ton cadeau ce soir, y a plus de surprise, c'est chiant. »

Ah.

« Okay, alors pas de cadeau pour ce soir, il reprit. Alors la date et le lieu ? Je propose une tournée des bars, un vendredi soir.  
\- On va pas faire un truc qu'on fait déjà tous les vendredis soirs quand même.  
\- Un point pour Liam.  
\- Une journée à Disney !  
\- Zee, on l'a déjà fais à ton anniversaire.  
\- Et alors, c'était pas son anniversaire, donc ça change que dalle.  
\- Un concert ?  
\- Déjà fait.  
\- Un road trip ?  
\- En plein hiver Louis ?  
\- Vous êtes chiants un peu.  
\- Zee, ignore-le.  
\- OK. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire de cool en hiver ?  
\- Une semaine au ski !  
\- Même pas en rêve.  
\- T'es pas drôle, Louis ! Allez.  
\- On vote.  
\- Liam, pour. Moi, pour. Louis, deux votes contre un, tu perds. La décision est prise, on va au ski pour ton anniversaire.  
\- Je me répète peut-être mais c'est mon – »

Zayn sortit son téléphone de sa poche, parcouru son calendrier.

« OK, la date ?  
\- En pleine saison, ça va coûter la peau du cul.  
\- Pas faux. Tant pis, on va pas fêter son anniversaire 3 mois après quand même !  
\- Vous vous rendez compte que vous me fêtes payer mon propre anniversaire ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- OK. La semaine du 20 ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Allez. »

Les choses avaient toujours été faciles pour eux, plus ou moins. Moins, quand au lycée Louis et Liam ne s'entendaient pas. Moins, quand Liam était contre le fait que Louis et Zayn touchent à des activités illégales. Mais plus quand Louis s'était déclaré gay, plus quand Liam avait raté son examen d'entrée – qu'il a finalement repassé pour le recevoir. En bref, leur relation était simple aussi ça n'étonna même pas Louis que la réunion officielle ne dure seulement que quelques minutes. Ensuite, sans que ça ne l'étonne non plus, l'after réunion se déroula autour de bières et de joints – avec Liam qui y touche maintenant aussi, avant ça l'effrayait.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent au premier jour de leurs vacances. Ils avaient loué un petit chalet près des pistes, loué tous les équipements de ski qu'il fallait (d'ailleurs cet horrible casque démangeait Louis) et étaient prêts pour affronter les pistes rouges et noires ! Au seul problème près: aucun ne savait faire du ski. Et puis, comment on met ces foutues chaussures hein ? Et quand on a réussi à les mettre, comment on met son pied sur ce ski là ? Et comment ça se fait qu'il y ait autant de choses à faire pour se préparer, entre la combinaison, les chaussettes, les lunettes, le casque, les gants, les bâtons...

« Au fait, les gars. Je nous ai pris des cours pour la semaine !  
– T'as fais quoi ?, s'étrangla Louis. On va avoir l'air fin, trois cons d'adultes qui prennent des cours de ski... Imagines, le moniteur, c'est une monitrice, une jeune femme tellement stressée parce qu'on est son premier groupe et qu'on n'apprenne –  
\- Le cours est à 10 heures, Zayn ignora superbement Louis. A l'accueil, on m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Niall. C'est un homme, c'est déjà cool, hein Lou ? »

Pour toute réponse, Louis grogna dans sa barbe. C'était pas juste, il n'avait même pas consenti, à la base, à venir ici, dans ce trou paumé qu'est cette station de ski, et puis il ne savait pas faire du ski. Alors, peut-être que Zayn avait eu raison de leur prendre des cours, mais ne serait-ce pas comique de voir trois adultes se débattre avec des skis en pleine piste avec un moniteur à côté ? Et puis, c'était censé être l'anniversaire de Louis, et il ne décidait de rien. C'était frustrant. Si frustrant qu'il donna un petit coup dans son ski alors qu'il tentait de chausser son pied.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on chausse un ski. »

Une voix d'homme. Grave. Distante. Et peut-être un peu moqueuse, quelque part – mais ça, c'était peut-être l'esprit susceptible de Louis. Louis redressa la tête à cette voix singulière, et en perdit sa frustration.

« Oh, vous devez être Niall ! »

Liam sourit et s'approcha.

« Enchanté, je suis –  
\- En fait, il y a eu un changement. Je suis Harry.  
\- Ah. Bah ça ne change pas grand-chose. Je suis Liam, et voici Zayn et Louis. »

Les deux autres s'approchèrent à leur tour, permettant à Louis d'observer ce qui semblait être leur nouveau moniteur. Grand, le visage encombré d'un bonnet en laine et de lunettes de soleil, il sembla à Louis qu'il fit partie de ces gens dont l'âge ne pouvait être deviné.

« Bien. Vous avez déjà fait du ski ? »

Louis plissa le nez.

« Sinon, on ne serait pas là.  
\- OK, on va commencer par la pente douce ici. Ce n'est pas difficile, écartez les genoux, de sorte à ce que les pointes de vos ski se rencontrent. C'est pour que vous n'alliez pas trop vite. Sinon, pour tourner, vous appuyez sur votre pied-aval tandis que votre pied-amont se relâche. Ouvrez toujours vos genoux, c'est le b.a-ba du ski. Bien, vous êtes prêt ? C'est parti. »

Attendez... quoi ?

« Attendez ! Le pied-aval, le pied-amont ? Et puis, quoi, on sait même pas se chausser et vous parlez de faire une piste rouge ! »

Harry se tourna vers Louis, le visage impénétrable.

« Premièrement, la piste-là n'est même pas une piste, c'est juste une vulgaire pente que même les enfants de trois ans peuvent descendre. Ensuite, pour vous chausser, il suffit de mettre la pointe de votre chaussure en premier sur la butée, il pointa de son bâton une fixation sur le ski, puis d'appuyer votre poids sur le talon. »

Très concentrés, Liam et Zayn enfilèrent leurs skis sans problème tandis que Louis... Eh bien, Louis avait été trop préoccupé par la voix grave de Harry pour regarder où était la « butée ». Ainsi, par manque de chance entre autres, il ne parvint pas à se chausser.

« Hm, Loueh, c'est ça ? Vous mettez votre pied à l'envers. »

Louis ne voulu pas savoir pourquoi Zayn pouffait. Il rougit et se tourna, et la chaussure, comme par magie, se clipsa parfaitement dans le ski.

« Bien, donc reprenons. Le pied-aval, c'est le pied face à la descente, le pied-amont, c'est le pied face à la montagne. Vous allez voir, quand vous descendrez, vos ski vont naturellement s'écarter mais les bouts avant vont se rencontrer. C'est le chasse-neige, qui vous permet de ralentir, voire vous arrêter. On va commencer par ça. Vous voyez le panneau orange là-bas ? On se rejoint là. »

A ses mots, le moniteur sexy se tourna gracieusement et descendit sous leurs yeux la petite pente en chasse-neige. Louis fut jaloux, parce que quand il tourna à son tour ses skis, il ne paraissait pas aussi léger que ça... Il laissa passer devant lui Zayn qui réussit de façon scandaleuse son chasse-neige jusqu'à Harry. Louis fronça les sourcils et pointa ses bâtons pour s'avancer vers la pente. Il s'élança après quelques inspirations et – oh. Il arriva jusqu'à Zayn et Harry plutôt facilement. Pareil pour Liam.

« C'était... étonnamment facile. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Le chasse-neige, ce n'est pas difficile. En fait, le ski en général n'est pas difficile, mais... ça dépend des compétences de chacun. Par exemple, on va apprendre à tourner, et certains arriveront de façon naturelle tandis que d'autres vont avoir beaucoup plus de mal. »

Ah. Merci pour cette minute explicative. Harry tourna un peu ses skis et reprit :

« Quand vous tournez, votre pied-aval doit être celui sur lequel vous mettez votre poids, et le pied-amont ne doit en supporter aucun, autrement vous risquez de perdre l'équilibre. Et n'oubliez pas, vos deux skis doivent être parallèles, sinon soit vous tournerez dans le mauvais sens, soit vous perdrez l'équilibre. »

Pour illustrer son explication, Harry partit sur la piste, effectuant deux virages à la perfection. Arrivé quelques mètres plus bas, il leva son bâton pour que l'un d'eux parte à son tour. Et parce que c'était l'anniversaire de Louis, Zayn et Liam le poussèrent. Il se retrouva seul face à une pente douce qui lui sembla alors infaisable, et il fut certain d'entendre ses skis se moquer de lui. Il grimaça et tenta de reproduire Harry. Il fléchit ses genoux, mis son poids sur le ski-aval et tenta de lever son ski-amont pour contrebalancer son poids. Et dans l'idée, ça lui paru simple mais – EH pourquoi se retrouva-t-il dos à la pente ? Paniqué, il plongea ses mains dans la neige, fesses au ciel, pour s'arrêter. Mais bien sûr, ce fut vain, et il descendit jusqu'à Harry ainsi, avant de se vautrer dans la neige, le visage rougi par la honte.

« Je pense que l'idée était là mais que vous n'avez pas assez mis votre poids sur le pied-aval, du coup le pied-amont fut trop lourd et vous a emporté à l'envers. »

Harry était imperturbable. Louis se releva maladroitement avec ses bâtons tandis que Zayn s'élançait à son tour sur la piste. Ses virages furent bancals et il manqua de tomber une fois, mais réussi à descendre jusqu'à eux sans réels problèmes. Et Liam, eh bien, il n'était pas pire que Louis.

« Pensez à toujours garder votre bassin droit. Si vous vous penchez en arrière, vous risquez de prendre de la vitesse et de tomber. On va descendre jusqu'au télé-ski là-bas, ok ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête et Harry partit en premier en chasse-neige. En descendant, Zayn s'approcha de Louis et lui donna un coup de coude.

« Alors, il est pas sexy ce moniteur ?  
\- Zee, la ferme, j'essaie de pas tomber. »

Zayn pouffa.

« Un peu sérieux sur les bords, mais avoue qu'il est sexy ! Allez Louis ! »

Agacé, Louis lui donna un coup de poings sur le bras, ce qui, évidemment, fit perdre l'équilibre à Zayn qui tomba. Liam passa à côté d'eux, rieur, et rejoignit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?, demanda-t-il quand Liam arriva à sa hauteur. Liam haussa les épaules, tout sourire.  
\- Oh, ce ne sont que des gamins. Tenez, les voilà ! »

Harry hocha la tête et enchaîna sur quelque chose en rapport avec un télé-ski. Donc, ils allaient monter, pour redescendre cette fausse piste. Gonflé à bloc, Louis chevaucha en premier le tire-fesse et monta au sommet.

« LOUEH, attendez s'il vous plaît ! »

Il se retourna pour voir arriver Harry, sourcils froncés et épaules tendues. Ce type avait beau avoir l'air de ne pas avoir d'âge, Louis était sûr qu'ils étaient de la même génération, aussi le voir si professionnel le dérangeait un peu. D'ailleurs, quand celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur, il le coupa dans son élan d'explication :

« Avant tout ça, quel âge avez-vous ? On peut peut-être se tutoyer ?, Harry sembla désarçonné, et Louis le prit en victoire personnelle.  
\- Se tutoyer ? Je suis votre moniteur et –  
\- Et tu sembles avoir mon âge, et vouvoyer quelqu'un de mon âge est troublant. »

Louis apprendrait plus tard que cette phrase plu à Harry. Mais sur le moment, Harry rougit seulement d'embarras et sembla se débattre avec lui-même. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de... eh bien de casser ses habitudes ! Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit. Louis finit par dire « Je vois que c'est un grand dilemme... Donc oubliez, ce n'est pas grave. » avant de s'éloigner un peu, pour laisser la place à Zayn et Liam déjà arrivés. Zayn vint frapper son épaule – à croire qu'il en prenait une habitude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Louis haussa les épaules.

« J'ai voulu lui enlever le balais qu'il a dans le cul. Mais je crois que je l'ai enfoncé un peu plus loin encore.  
\- Oh, moche. »

De son côté, Harry ne voulait qu'une seule chose, s'enfoncer six pieds sous neige. Il prit une grande inspiration parce que, hey, est-ce que son élève le draguait ? Il secoua la tête. Boulot, boulot, boulot, sois professionnel oh ! Il reprit contenance et continua sur le cours.

« Bon ! Tout ce qu'il faut que vous fassiez, c'est vous souvenir ce que je vous ai dit plus tôt. Gardez vos skis parallèles, le poids sur le ski-aval. Je vais partir en premier et suivre mes traces devrait vous aider. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le début de la fiction est énormément axé sur la comédie, j'avoue. Maiiiiis le flirt vient après :D J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre, les prochains arrivent vite!


	2. Chapter 2

Quand le cours se termina, le bilan tomba: leur niveau était encore trop juste pour réellement profiter des pistes. Aussi, ils décidèrent de prendre un nouveau cours le lendemain, même heure, même endroit et Harry les quitta après leur avoir recommandé de quand même skier, parce que c'est toujours bénéfique de travailler entre les cours. On aurait dit un vrai professeur, ceux des lycées qui vous répètent que travailler est la meilleure chose au monde, vous voyez ? Bref, il partit, et Zayn et Liam en profitèrent pour taquiner Louis. 

« Je crois vous l'avoir déjà dit mais c'est pas parce que je suis gay que je saute sur tous les mecs que je croise. Regardez-vous, est-ce que je vous ai déjà sauté dessus, hm ?  
\- Oui, quand –  
\- Tais-toi, Zayn. »

Liam rit. 

« Il a l'air de quelqu'un de calme, stable et tout à fait professionnel, Zee. Il n'est sûrement pas intéressé par un mauvais garçon du style de Louis. » 

Louis hocha la tête. 

« Tout à fait. Et puis, il est pas exactement mon style.  
\- Non, les grands en combinaison près du corps, t'aimes pas. C'est pas comme si tu t'étais planté parce que tu étais subjugué par sa voix caverneuse et virile, si différente de t – »

Le plus vieux des trois amis soupira, excédé. Et puis, pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils à le pousser dans les bras d'un type, hm ? Est-ce qu'ils y pensaient, eux, que s'il s'attachait à quelqu'un d'ici, il serait dur pour eux d'entretenir une vraie relation avec la distance et tout ça ? De plus, Harry ne l'intéressait pas. Lui, il préférait les gens rieurs, un peu taquin, qui ne se pose pas trente six mille questions. Il ne voulait pas d'une fausse fille, en clair. 

D'un autre côté, quelque part dans sa conscience, une voix lui murmura que ses amis n'avaient pas tort. Louis allait avoir 25 ans. La plupart de ses potes, comme Liam et Zayn par exemple, entretenaient une relation sérieuse avec une copine sérieuse et un boulot sérieux. Louis travaillait à temps partiel dans un cinéma, le temps de décrocher un poste dans une école maternelle. Louis n'avait pas de relation sérieuse car il n'avait simplement pas de copain sérieux. En fait, quand il y réfléchissait un peu plus encore, il n'avait eu que peu de copains dans sa petite vie ; quatre pour être exact, dont un n'avait duré seulement quelques mois. Ainsi, Louis dû avouer que, en effet, il aurait peut-être besoin d'un copain stable. Mais ce n'était pas dans une station de ski située à quelques centaines de kilomètres de chez lui qu'il trouverait chaussure à son pied, n'est-ce pas ? 

Il émergea de ses pensées quand il s'emmêla les pieds dans les skis qu'il traînait à ses côtés. Il ne tomba pas cependant, grâce à Liam qui le rattrapa. 

« Ça va ?  
\- Ouais, j'étais dans mes pensées, désolé. »

Liam le lâcha et lui lança un drôle de regard. Il ne dit rien mais ne pensait pas moins. 

« On disait avec Zee, ça te dirait qu'on aille au resto à midi ? C'est plus simple. Et puis, pour ton anniversaire à la fin de la semaine, on ira sûrement aussi. »

Louis hocha la tête, retrouvant son énergie habituelle. Ils posèrent leurs skis et bâtons sur un repose-ski et poussèrent la porte d'une gargote. 

***  
Quand Harry acheva sa matinée, il était midi et son ventre criait famine. Il était d'ailleurs en train de se déchausser lorsqu'il reçu un message de Niall, réclamant sa présence à leur gargote parce que j'ai faim bouges tes fesses ! Harry sourit et s'empressa de le rejoindre. 

Cela faisait maintenant un moment que Harry et Niall se donnaient tous les midis rendez-vous à cette gargote, en face des pistes. Elle était facile d'accès, un peu chère certes, mais l'endroit était chaleureux et sympa. Aussi, Harry se détendit quand il pénétra les lieux. L'intérieur entièrement fait de bois lui apportait un sentiment rassurant et familier. Il repéra rapidement Niall, blond tout sourire, assit à une table avec une bière. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, fossettes de sorties, et le rejoignit. 

Un verre cassa. Il y avait du monde à cette heure-ci, et du bruit, aussi Harry ne l'entendit pas. Cependant, Louis l'entendit, lui, l'entendit bien, le sentit même, puisque ce fut de ses propres mains que le verre avait glissé. Il avait la bouche ouverte. Stupéfait. 

« Louis ? Bah alors, t'as vu un fantôme ?  
\- Je crois. »

Si Louis avait été poète, il aurait répondu que ce n'était pas un fantôme qu'il avait vu, mais un ange tombé du ciel, au visage pur et innocent, aux ailes d'une blancheur extrême. Mais Louis n'était pas poète, et se contenta d'un je crois parce qu'il ne su que dire de plus. 

Harry. 

Son moniteur, dont le cul lui avait semblé coincé, avait sourit. 

Avec des fossettes ! 

Zayn, amusé, ricana, tandis que Liam se leva, en quête de quelque chose pour nettoyer. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, le regard malicieux. 

« Zee, cherche pas, il a vu son âme-sœur, c'est tout.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Harry. Il est dans la salle.  
\- Ohhhh. »

Les deux idiots gloussèrent, complices. Louis fronça les sourcils, et se reprit. 

« Les mecs, vous comprenez pas. Il a des fossettes. Des putains de fossettes. LÀ DANS LES JOUES ! Il a sourit. Genre. Harry. Sourire.  
\- Sans vouloir te vexer, Harry est humain.  
\- Son sourire n'était pas humain, loin de là. Tu crois qu'il est… un ange ? Genre, si ça se trouve, il est pas humain. Tu sais pas hein !  
\- Louis, tu dérailles. »

Louis haussa les épaules. Il avait vu ce qu'il avait vu – son verre en était la preuve. Il mit son menton dans la paume de sa main. Maintenant, la question était là, pour qui ce sourire avait été destiné ? Un ami ? Un amant ? Pire, son fiancé ? Il secoua la tête. Rien ne lui disait qu'il était gay. Sa fiancée alors. Oui, sûrement. 

« Louis, on lit dans tes pensées, arrête de psychoter. Maintenant, mange tes frites. »

Mais Louis n'oublierai pas. Il n'était pas puéril, ni jaloux, ni possessif, pas du tout. Seulement, à cet instant, Louis voulu s'accaparer ces fossettes et se jura de les faire apparaître un jour. 

***  
Harry s'installa à sa chaise. 

« Alors, ce cours ?, lança Niall.  
\- Fatiguant. »

Niall sourit, amusé. 

« Fatiguant, dans quel sens ?  
\- Dans le sens où j'ai un groupe de trois beaux mecs qui ne se débrouillent pas trop mal avec des skis, dont l'un m'a dragué. Enfin… je crois qu'il me draguait.  
\- Il a fait quoi ?  
\- Il m'a demandé de le tutoyer.  
\- Il t'as dragué.  
\- Ah. »

Une serveuse passa prendre leur commande, et Niall reprit. 

« Et sinon, il est comment ? Pourquoi ne pas te laisser aller ? Ça fait un moment que t'as pas eu de relation, Haz. Depuis, tu sais. »

Harry grimaça. 

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas trop envie de… m'engager.  
\- T'engager ? Avoir un copain, c'est pas te marier !  
\- Je sais, mais tu sais, comme dirait la philosophie stoïcienne, si tu t'engages dans une relation, il faut que tu donnes pour recevoir et je n'ai pas le temps et –  
\- Harry, je ne comprends rien à tes histoires de philo, tu sais. Et puis, tu te compliques la vie, tu réfléchis trop ! Laisse toi aller. Flirte avec lui. Et puis, si ça passe pas, ce n'est pas bien grave, il sera parti dans une semaine ou deux. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. 

« Et si je m'attache ? Si on sort ensemble ? Il partira quand même dans une semaine ou deux, comme tu dis. A quoi ça aura servi de sortir avec lui ? Ça nous fera mal à un moment.  
\- C'est ce que je dis, tu réfléchis trop. »

Niall n'avait peut-être pas tort. Il n'avait jamais tort, en fait. 

« Ouais, marmonna-t-il. Peut-être. Je vais y réfléchir. » 

Le blond sourit affectueusement et hocha la tête. Harry lança un nouveau sujet de conversation et ils ne revinrent plus sur celui-ci. 

*** 

Lendemain. Dix heures. Les nuages étaient bas et semblaient annoncer de la neige à tout instant. Pourtant, Louis, Zayn et Liam étaient en train de se chausser face à une piste. Au préalable, ils avaient appelé l'accueil qui leur avait répondu que, oui, même dans ces conditions-là, ils auraient leur leçon. D'ailleurs leur moniteur arrivait. 

Harry, dans sa combinaison bleue azur, s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Il repensa aux paroles de Niall et décida de… eh bien, essayer de se laisser aller. 

« Bonjour ! Alors, vous avez skié hier après-midi ? »

Est-ce que son approche était trop amicale ? En tout cas, Zayn lui répondit, ne semblant pas le moins du monde décontenancé : 

« Ouais, on s'est tous vautrés une fois ou deux mais c'était cool ! On a essayé d'appliquer vos méthodes mais, euh, c'est pas encore ça.  
\- C'est normal, vous débutez. Ça va venir. On va faire encore deux heures de cours, ensuite vous serez bons, je pense. Désolé du temps par contre, ce n'est pas agréable de skier dans ce brouillard.  
\- À part si vous avez genre, je sais pas, chanter faux, ce qui aurait provoqué ce temps, je ne vois pas en quoi vous êtes fautif. » ricana Zayn.

Ok, le basané était définitivement amical. Harry secoua la tête en guise de réponse et décida de commencer le cours avec une montée au télésiège. 

« On va monter… haut ?, Louis demanda alors qu'il descendait jusqu'à un télésiège.  
\- Oui, mais les pistes de ce côtés-ci sont seulement bleues.  
\- Et bleu, c'est plus dur que vert ?  
\- Un peu.  
\- Ah. »

Ils s'avancèrent, s'installèrent sur les sièges, mirent la barre de protection et le télésiège débuta son ascension. La vue qui s'offrit alors à eux fut à la fois surprenante et à couper le souffle. 

« Quand vous serez en haut, mettez vos skis droits et tournez sur la droite. » 

Ils hochèrent la tête. 

« Le paysage reste toujours aussi magnifique quand on travaille ici depuis un moment ?, Liam demanda. Harry lui lança un drôle de regard, comme si la question était mal placée ou le blessait.  
\- Oui.  
\- Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ?  
\- Seulement deux saisons. »  
Louis décida de dresser une liste mentale des caractéristiques de l'ange. HARRY, ÂGE INCONNU, MONITEUR DE SKI, PROFESSIONNEL, COINCÉ. Il ajouta peu bavard en soupirant. Ils parvinrent au sommet de leur montagne quelques minutes plus tard et la leçon sembla commencer réellement. Harry endossa son rôle de moniteur sérieux et, avant de s'élancer, leur redonna des conseils. 

« Gardez votre bassin bien droit. Avec la vitesse, vous risquez de vous pencher en arrière, ce qui va vous faire prendre de la vitesse, et vous déstabiliser. Si jamais vous n'arrivez pas à bien tourner, faites du chasse-neige. On va y aller lentement pour commencer. » 

Il prit le pas et descendit la pente douce au pied du télé-siège, ses élèves sur ses talons. Il tourna sur la gauche, vérifia que tout le monde suivait bien, et entama la première descente d'une piste bleue. Rapidement, il entendit la voix aiguë de Louis s'élever et se retourna quand il parvint au pied de la pente. Louis avait seulement perdu l'équilibre mais s'était rattrapé avec ses bâtons. Il arriva le premier aux côtés de Harry. 

« Ça va ?  
\- J'étais pas droit, j'pense, grogna Louis. J'étais un peu trop rapide. »

Harry hocha la tête et Zayn et Liam s'arrêtèrent à leur niveau. 

« Loueh, vous voyez le panneau là--  
\- C'est Louis.  
\- Loueh.  
\- Lou. I. Louis.  
\- Loueh.  
\- Oubliez.  
\- Bien, vous voyez le panneau là-bas ? Skiez jusqu'à lui. Liam et Zayn emboîtez-lui le pas, je veux vous voir. »

Louis donna une impulsion maladroite avec ses bâtons et partit le premier, suivi des ricanements de Zayn. Liam décida de fermer leur marche, par instinct paternel, quelque chose comme ça. Ainsi, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le regard de leur cher moniteur planté sur Louis. 

« Beau fessier, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je disais, beau paysage, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, oui. Allez-y. »

Harry avait-il mal entendu ? 

Louis était un peu cambré, maladroit, et ne semblait pas sûr de lui. Zayn, au contraire, était un peu trop sûr de lui et filait avec vitesse sans penser aux conséquences – comme tomber par exemple. Liam était calme, sur ses gardes, mais ne semblait pas à l'aise avec des skis. Harry fronça les sourcils à ce dernier point. Liam skiait comme Niall. Niall skiait très mal parce qu'il préférait le snowboard. 

« Vous n'avez jamais pensé à faire du snowboard ?, lança Harry à Liam lorsqu'il les rejoignit. Liam haussa les épaules.  
\- Il paraît que c'est plus dur et le ski me va tout aussi bien.  
\- Vous savez, ça dépend des personnes. Vous ne me paraissez pas très à l'aise avec des skis, pourquoi ne pas essayer le snowboard ?, Liam lança un regard en biais aux garçons.  
\- Je préfère encadrer ces deux-là…  
\- On n'a pas quinze ans, Liam, grommela Louis. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûterait d'essayer ? »

Le regard de Harry coula sur Louis quelques instants avant de revenir sur Liam. Il ajouta : 

« J'ai un ami qui pourrait vous donner des cours. À ce moment-là, vous pourriez nous suivre. » 

Louis, liste mentale de l'ange, IL A UN AMI ! Liam sembla rassuré et sourit légèrement. 

« Eh bien, je veux bien, si vous pensez que c'est le mieux. » 

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers Louis et Zayn.  
« Je vous ai observé. Zayn, je pense qu'il faudrait que vous fassiez attention à votre vitesse. Vous pourriez faire une mauvaise chute qui vous conduirait à l'hôpital.  
\- Oh.  
\- Et hm, Louis, soyez un peu moins tendu. Vous êtes cambré, donc moins stable. »

Oh, eh bien, ce n'était pas le sérieux de Harry qui allait le détendre, ça, c'était certain. Louis hocha tout de même la tête et expira lentement pour se mettre à l'aise. Harry reprit la tête et ils descendirent piste par piste, s'arrêtant quelques fois, recevant des conseils, des remontrances ou des encouragements. Bien que Harry soit quelqu'un de calme, peu bavard et très sérieux, il donnait de bons commentaires. À cette pensée, Louis sourit pour lui-même. L'ange semblait être une bonne personne. 

Quand ils revinrent enfin à la piste de départ, Harry appela cet ami, Niall, pendant que tous se déchaussaient. Il lui expliqua la situation et Niall proposa de rencontrer Liam dans l'après-midi. 

« Merci encore, et j'espère que ce sera mieux !, fit Liam quand Harry eut raccroché. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, presque timidement.  
\- Vous verrez par vous-même, si c'est mieux. »

Louis arqua un sourcil. 

« Et du coup, nous ? » 

Il était heureux pour Liam, c'était certain. Mais recevoir un bilan de sa séance était toujours bénéfique. Harry se tourna vers lui, un petit air amusé sur le visage. 

« C'était mieux. Vous pourriez être bons pour les pistes, mais si vous voulez suivre d'autres cours…, Harry tendait-il une perche à Louis ? Je veux dire, pour être avec Liam, vous voyez. »

Oh. 

« Oui, pas de problème !, lança Zayn. Qu'on voit au moins une fois Liam se vautrer ! » 

Louis ricana et accepta de prendre un nouveau cours. Si au début suivre un cours lui paraissait un peu bizarre et honteux pour des adultes, côtoyer Harry et voir Liam tomber en valaient le coup. 

***

Quatorze heures, et des brouettes. 

Liam venait de partir pour son cours de snowboard. Par solidarité, les garçons lui avaient proposé de l'accompagner mais celui-ci avait décliné. Peut-être était-il embarrassé de prendre des cours seul ? Son excuse fut « Reposez-vous ! On se voit plus tard. » Peut-être aussi qu'il voulait être seul. Liam était quelqu'un de solaire, de chaleureux. Zayn l'appelait parfois l'ours par sa carrure à la fois baraquée et rassurante. Cependant, parfois le Liam solaire devenait polaire. L'ours brun devenait l'ours blanc. Il avait besoin de solitude, et, quelque part, Louis comprenait. Il savait que Zayn et lui pouvaient être fatiguant. 

Louis sourit pour lui-même. Liam prenait soin d'eux comme d'un père depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et, gamins qu'ils étaient, ils ne lui rendaient pas forcément la pareille. Aussi, quand Zayn, planté devant le petit frigo de l'appartement s'était amusé à faire « Écho… écho… Louis, y a que dalle dans ce frigo », Louis avait prit l'initiative de se lever du canapé, d'enfiler ses chaussures, son écharpe, ses gants, son bonnet, son pull et sa veste et d'aller faire quelques courses. C'était pourquoi depuis quelques minutes il marchait comme un dératé sur le trottoir pour ne pas mourir de froid. Il aurait bien pris la voiture, seulement Liam avait eu la même idée. 

Il arriva cependant bientôt à la supérette et se dépêcha d'entrer, en quête de chaleur. Il fila au rayon pâtes après avoir presque un peu gémit par la chaleur de l'endroit – d'accord, il avait émit un petit son, mais ce n'était pas un gémissement – et attrapa ce qu'il lui fallait. Il bifurqua ensuite dans le rayon gâteaux et – tiens. 

Emmitouflé dans une doudoune noire, Harry semblait en grande réflexion devant deux paquets de gâteaux. Il avait sur le crâne une petite touffe de cheveux bruns rassemblés en un chignon, et Louis décida que ça lui allait parfaitement. Il s'approcha, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. 

« Rebonjour ? » 

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers Louis. Il était bien plus grand que lui, nota ce dernier. 

« Bonjour. » 

Même voix grave, vibrante. 

« Tu sembles être en grande réflexion. »

Les sourcils déjà froncés de Harry se froncèrent plus encore au tutoiement, créant une barre sur son front. Louis était certain que s'il forçait un peu plus encore, ses sourcils se colleraient et feraient un mono-sourcil. Harry hocha finalement la tête et se retourna vers les gâteaux. 

« Oui. » 

Louis se pencha vers lui pour voir les objets de son hésitation. Cookies contre gaufres. 

« Je prendrai les cookies.  
\- Je vais prendre les gaufres, alors. »

Louis pouffa alors que les longs doigts de Harry allaient chercher les gaufres. Louis fut plus rapide, prit les cookies et les lui tendit. 

« Tu penseras à moi en les mangeant, au moins. » 

Cette fois, ce furent les joues de Harry qui réagirent, se rosissant. Il soupira un petit coup et se retourna clairement vers Louis, une lueur de curiosité mêlée à de l'agacement dans son reg – oh. 

Harry avait les yeux verts. 

« Écoutez, je n'ai sûrement pas été clair mais, s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas de tutoiement.  
\- Et moi, si.  
\- Nous ne nous connaissons pas.  
\- Louis Tomlinson, vingt-quatre ans, bientôt vingt-cinq. Maintenant tu me connais. »

Louis haussa les épaules. 

« Je parie que tu es plus jeune que moi ! Et puis même, si t'es plus vieux, tu dois l'être de quoi, un ou deux ans. Donc, se tutoyer revient plus logique plutôt que se vouvoyer, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Non.  
\- Je comprends que tu préfères le vouvoiement pour le boulot, mais là, tu bosses pas que je sache. Et puis, vas-y essaye de me tutoyer, tu vas voir, tu vas pas mourir. C'est prouvé… je crois. »

Harry soupira. 

« Hm. Okay. » 

Et puis, Louis avait raison. S'il ne le tutoyait qu'en dehors du travail, cela reviendrait à ne presque jamais le tutoyer, n'est-ce pas ?

« Génial !, s'exclama Louis. On aurait dit un enfant qui aurait gagné un défi. A cette pensée, Harry fronça de nouveau les sourcils.  
\- Je ne suis pas un défi, au moins ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Un défi, un challenge, je n'en suis pas un ? »

Louis n'était pas sûr de comprendre. 

« Non ? Où vas-tu chercher ça ? » 

Harry se détourna et commença à marcher. 

« Je ne sais pas. »

Louis resta immobile, les sourcils levés. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il était bizarre, mais Harry semblait le détrôner. Bizarre n'était en réalité pas le mot exact. Mystérieux. Réservé. Il ajouta ces adjectifs à sa liste mentale. Il baissa le regard sur les cookies que Harry n'avait pas pris, lança un regard aux gaufres, hésita, les saisit, et rattrapa le garçon. Celui-ci était au rayon laitier. 

« Tu n'as pas pris tes gaufres », lança Louis. Les épaules de Harry s’affaissèrent, comme s'il soupirait. Ce garçon soupirait beaucoup. Avait-il un problème de respiration ? 

« Je n'en veux pas.  
\- Cookie ?  
\- Non plus.  
\- Café ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je t'invite à prendre un café.  
\- Non merci.  
\- Allez.  
\- Non.  
\- V-tu deviens insistant.  
\- Je sais. Alors, accepte. »

Louis lui fit un clin d’œil, mais Harry était résolument tourné vers le lait et ne le vit pas. 

« Crois moi, ça ne va pas non plus te tuer. Regarde, tu me tutoies, est-ce que tu étouffes ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien, boire un café enlèvera ce sentiment d'étouffement.  
\- Est-ce que tu es médecin ?  
\- Non.  
\- Donc tu n'en sais rien. »

Harry lui donnait décidément du fil à retordre. Louis commençait à sécher, et son regard tomba sur les briques de lait. Une idée fleurit. Harry n'allait pas aimer. Louis non plus, quelque part, mais eh, il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices parfois. Il déposa ses courses par terre, saisit une brique de lait, l'ouvrit, prit la main de Harry, posa la brique ouverte dans celle-ci, l'orienta vers lui-même, donna un coup dans la brique. Le lait se répandit, froid, sur son pull et son jean, et il retint la brique pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Harry était figé. 

« Euh. Que. Tu. Ça va ?  
\- C'est moins froid que je ne me l'imaginais.  
\- Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Es-tu idiot ? »

Louis eut un petit sourire malicieux. 

« Tu as fais tomber la brique sur moi. Je suis trempé. Tu dois m'inviter prendre un café, pour me réchauffer déjà, puis la politesse, tout ça tout ça. » 

Harry ouvrit grand ses yeux verts. Leur couleur était vraiment… unique. Un mélange de vert forêt et émeraude. 

« J-je. TU m'as fais faire tomber la brique ! Je n'étais pas consentant !  
\- Tu aurais pu la rattraper. Tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu étais donc « consentant » comme tu dis. Quoique c'est un grand mot. Je ne t'ai pas violé, non plus. »

Harry passa une main sur son visage, semblant fatigué. Mais n'était-ce pas un petit sourire que percevait-là Louis ? Il sourit de toutes ses dents, fier. 

« Oh, allez, rien qu'un petit café ! Je le paye ! » 

L'ange lança un regard par dessus ses doigts, le baissa, le releva. Ouvrit sa bouche, la ferma, la rouvrit. 

« OK. Mais seulement un. Et je ne bois pas de café.  
\- Tout ce que tu veux ! »

Liste mentale de l'ange : A LES YEUX VERTS, N'AIME PAS LE CAFE.

***

Le café était un endroit petit, dont la tapisserie avait une belle couleur brune, et l'odeur qui flottait était délicieuse. 

« Je n'aime pas le café, mais j'ai toujours adoré l'odeur. »

Louis et Harry s'étaient installés près d'un chauffage. Il y faisait bon, et Louis frissonna de bonheur. Il s'étonna de voir Harry lancer la discussion. 

« C'est un peu étrange, ça.  
\- Hm, tu es un peu mal placé pour dire ça. »

Louis hoqueta de surprise, amusé et étonné de Harry. Une serveuse arriva rapidement prendre leur commande, et Harry prit un thé vert. 

« Je me pose de plus en plus de question quant à ton âge, fit Louis quand elle s'en alla. Harry lui lança un de ses drôles de regard, comme s'il doutait de Louis – et il pouvait, quelque part.  
\- J'ai vingt-deux ans. »

Liste mentale, VINGT-DEUX ANS. 

« Jeune papy alors.  
\- Jeune – quoi ?  
\- Tu es de ceux dont l'âge est indéterminable.  
\- Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre en compliment. On dit cela aux personnes qui ont la quarantaine et qui paraissent avoir… enfin, qui ont l'air de ne pas avoir d'âge.  
\- C'était un compliment. Mais je voyais plus Legolas dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, en fait.  
\- Je n'ai jamais regardé ces films. Il est comment ?  
\- Tu quoi ? T'as jamais regardé ? Mais d'où tu sors ? D'une caverne ? Je sais pas, c'est quand même culte ! »

Harry se sentant agressé, lança froidement : 

« Eh bien, je suis désolé de te décevoir.  
\- Me décevoir ? Tu me fascines plus encore. N'avoir jamais regardé ça… Star Wars ?  
\- Pareil.  
\- Matrix ?  
\- J'ai essayé mais je me suis endormi…  
\- Tu – Harryyyy, quand même. »

Harry rougit et haussa les épaules. 

« J'ai vu Harry Potter ?, sa phrase sonnait comme une question, comme si lui-même n'en était pas sûr.  
\- Ah, c'est déjà ça. C'est tout à ton honneur, tout de même. »

La serveuse revint avec le café au lait de Louis et le thé vert de Harry. Celui-ci la remercia et elle s'en alla. 

« Nemo ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- On va essayer du côté des dessins-animés cultes. Alors, as-tu vu Nemo ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien, c'est mon préféré. La reine des neiges ? »

Harry se cacha derrière sa tasse. 

« Oui. » 

Il fronça les sourcils. 

« À moi de poser les questions. Ce n'est pas juste que ce soit toujours à toi.  
\- Je t'en prie.  
\- Restons en aux dessins animés. L'âge de glace ?  
\- Bien trop culte pour ne pas être vu.  
\- Cars ?  
\- Vu, mais je ne suis pas fan, Harry hocha la tête, d'accord.  
\- Alice au pays des merveilles ?  
\- J'ai jamais vu le dessin animé, seulement le film. Sinon dans l'idée, je suis totalement fan du chat de cheschire. »

Harry sourit. 

« Moi aussi. » 

Harry. Avait. Sourit. Bon, les fossettes, ce n'était pas encore ça, mais c'était un grand pas ! Louis lui rendit son sourire et but une gorgée de son café. 

« Tu veux goûter ? Ne sait-on jamais, peut-être que tu aimes maintenant. » 

Il grimaça. 

« Je préfère de loin mon thé, merci bien.  
\- Tu es comme un enfant, à toujours rester dans sa zone de confort.  
\- Tu me critiques ?  
\- Je te défie.  
\- Défie moi, je te défie aussi. Goûte à mon thé.  
\- Qui t'as dit que je n'aimais pas le thé ?  
\- Ceux qui aiment le café n'aiment pas le thé.  
\- Et qui a dit ça ?  
\- Moi.  
\- Ce n'est pas prouvé.  
\- Alors prouvons-le. Pour la science. »

Louis gloussa. Il lui tendit sa tasse et prit celle de Harry. Il huma la boisson chaude, les yeux dans ceux du garçon, malicieux, et bu une gorgée. C'était un peu amer, sûrement dû au café qu'il avait bu précédemment. Il ne fit cependant pas de grimace et haussa les épaules. 

« Ce n'est pas mauvais, mais je préfère le thé aux fruits rouges.  
\- Le thé vert est plus authentique qu'aux fruits rouges.  
\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Est-ce que tu es un expert du thé ?  
\- Non.  
\- Donc tu n'en sais rien. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, comprenant que Louis retournait ses propres mots contre lui. Il attrapa sa tasse, la porta à ses lèvres et prit le temps de sentir la bonne odeur. Il en ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et de les planter dans ceux de Harry. Il bu une gorgée et grimaça. 

« Eurk. » 

Louis secoua la tête et ils échangèrent leur tasse.

« Quand même Harry, à vingt-deux ans ne pas boire de café… » 

Si ça n'avait pas été Louis, Harry l'aurait sûrement mal pris. Mais il le connaissait juste assez pour comprendre qu'il le taquinait. Il baissa la tête, un peu intimidé par tant de familiarité. 

« Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de distant, en fait, fit Louis. Harry redressa la tête et resta silencieux, ne sachant que dire. Tu es timide. Cette fois-ci, Harry rougit et détourna la tête.  
\- Un problème?  
\- Absolument pas. Je trouve ça adorable. »

Harry se dandina un peu sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. 

« Toi, au contraire, tu n'as pas l'air timide, lâcha-t-il.  
\- Bonne observation.  
\- Tu es charmeur, dragueur.  
\- Y a-t-il une différence entre ces deux-là ?  
\- Dragueur, c'est péjoratif.  
\- Mais tu as utilisé charmeur en premier. Donc je suis plus dans le mélioratif que dans le péjoratif ?  
\- Tu te fais des idées. »

Louis ricana et bu quelques gorgées de son café. Il sentait le malaise de Harry et décida de changer de sujet. 

« Le livre de la jungle ?  
\- Oui. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre plus long que le premier ! D'ailleurs, les prochains seront tous de cette taille maintenant, j'pense, soit environ 5100 mots. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit kudo, et si vous êtes d'humeur, à écrire un commentaire !  
> Jaime x


	3. Chapter 3

Il était quinze heures bien passées quand Harry et Louis sortirent du café. 

« Je te dirais bien que je te raccompagne, mais Liam a pris la voiture, fit Louis.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'habite juste en haut de la rue.  
\- Oh.  
\- Oui. »

Un silence gênant se posa. 

« Eh bien… merci pour le thé. C'était agréable, remercia Harry.  
\- Je t'en prie, merci à toi d'avoir accepté.  
\- Hm. Eh bien, au revoir ? A demain.  
\- À demain, Harry ! »

Harry tourna les talons quand Louis s'éloigna. Il se retourna un instant pour regarder sa petite silhouette s'en aller dans la brume avant de remonter le boulevard, mains dans les poches, un sourire sur les lèvres. Louis semblait être chouette. 

Quand il entra dans son studio, il trouva une boule de poils endormie sur sa combinaison. Il retira ses chaussures, posa sa veste et prit dans ses bras Puce avant de s'allonger sur son lit pour la caresser. La chatte redressa la tête, planta son regard vert dans celui de son maître, puis se rendormit sur son torse. Harry sourit et lança un coup d’œil à sa combinaison bleue. 

Louis avait les yeux bleus. 

Niall aussi avait les yeux bleus, mais lui c'était différent. Ceux de Louis étaient le bleu des eaux des caraïbes, turquoise et limpide. Ils étaient le ciel qui se pare d'étoiles quand vient le soir. Ils avaient quelque chose d'imparfait qui les rendait alors uniques. 

Harry n'aimait pas spécialement les yeux bleus. Pourtant, il dû admettre que ceux de Louis étaient les plus beaux qu'il n'ait jamais vu. 

 

***  
« Bah, t'étais où ? T'es allé faire les courses à Londres ?, Zayn lança quand Louis rentra.  
\- Je me baladais », il mentit.

Il traversa la pièce pour déposer son sac à dos et sortit les quelques articles qu'il avait acheté. Il vit les cookies et sourit pour lui-même. Zayn se redressa sur le canapé. 

« T'as fumé ? Sans moi ?  
\- Non, je n'ai pas fumé, Zee.  
\- Oh. Pourquoi tu souris à un paquet de cookies alors ?  
\- J'aime les cookies.  
\- Ouais. »

Il était seize heures et quelques quand Liam réapparu, épuisé. 

« Aloooors?, s'empressa de demander Louis. Comment c'était ?  
\- Bah franchement, bien mieux ! J'ai dû tomber une dizaine de fois, j'ai loupé le tire-fesse aussi, mais c'était cool. »

Il s'affala sur le canapé et ajouta : 

« Le moniteur, Niall, a notre âge et très détendu. C'est le jour et la nuit comparé à Harry. » 

Louis haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre le mur. 

« Il est seulement timide, je pense.  
\- Oh, tu es vraiment intéressé alors ?  
\- En quoi dire qu'il est timide montre mon intérêt, Zee ?, répliqua Louis, le ton excédé. Liam arqua un sourcil et Zayn leva les mains en l'air, en signe de paix. Laisse tomber. Et du coup, Liam, tu continues le snow ?  
\- Ouais, je pense. J'aimerais vous en parler un peu plus mais honnêtement, je suis bien trop crevé donc vous verrez bien bien demain. »

Ils pouffèrent. Louis alla se coucher dans son lit et leva les yeux à son plafond, un sourire sur les lèvres. 

Il avait parlé à l'ange. 

Il avait prit un café avec l'ange. 

Et il avait décidé que ce serait son petit secret. 

*** 

Mardi commença avec un soleil éclatant et un ciel azur. Quand Harry sortit de son studio, il se surprit à comparer la couleur avec celle des yeux de Louis. Il fallait qu'il arrête, vraiment, ça allait devenir niais, à la longue. Il descendit la rue et déposa ses skis sur la neige, les chaussa et s'élança sur la piste. Il avait toujours besoin de sa dose de ski en solitaire pour bien commencer sa journée. 

Il rencontra ainsi Louis et Zayn sur une piste. Eux aussi, visiblement, avaient pris la décision de venir skier avant le cours. Cette idée satisfit Harry ; il était toujours bénéfique de travailler entre les cours, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, quand il tomba sur eux, Louis était allongé par terre, déchaussé. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha. 

« Hm, un problème ? » 

Zayn leva les yeux vers lui et haussa les épaules, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. 

« Il s'est juste vautré, t'en fais pas. » 

Est-ce que tous les amis de Louis étaient aussi amicaux ? Cela désarçonna un instant Harry. C'est le rire gêné de Louis qui le sortit de sa surprise. Celui-ci se releva, et se rechaussa maladroitement. 

« Comment j'ai fait, concrètement, pour réussir à me déchausser ?, il marmonna, amusé par lui-même.  
– Il vaut mieux se déchausser, en fait, fit Harry. Sinon, t-tu pourrais te faire vraiment mal. »

Harry sentit le regard étonné et brûlant que lui lança Zayn, comme s'il était outré que Harry ait tutoyé Louis. Il avait hésité mais s'était finalement lancé. Ils n'étaient pas en cours, n'est-ce pas ? Louis sembla s'amuser de la surprise de son ami et leva les yeux au ciel à l'adresse de Harry. 

« J'ai raté un épisode ?, demanda Zayn.  
\- Allez, on y va, Zee ?  
\- Je t'ai posé une question.  
\- Harry, tu veux skier avec nous ?  
\- Non merci.  
\- Tu perds la vue de chutes mémorables, tu sais.  
\- Je devrais m'en remettre.  
\- Bien. À toute à l'heure, alors. »

Un clin d’œil et hop, Louis filait. Harry remarqua son aisance naissante. Zayn s'élança à sa suite. Harry nota, pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas changé : toujours aussi sûr de lui. Il les perdit de vue alors qu'ils tournaient et décida de prendre une autre piste. Il la descendit, en parcouru une autre, et perdit le fil du temps. Depuis enfant, Harry aimait le ski. C'était un amour discret, un amour peu grand, mais Harry affectionnait ces moments seuls avec la neige. Cependant, en pleine saison, il ne trouva aucune pistes où les skieurs étaient rares et décida de redescendre. 

Quand il rejoignit ses élèves et Niall, il était en retard de quelques minutes. Il s'excusa de cet événement exceptionnel et préféra se tourner vers Niall pour esquiver les questions – Louis avait l'air d'avoir la fâcheuse tendance d'être curieux. 

« Alors, comment est ton élève ?, Niall gloussa et lança un coup d’œil à Liam.  
\- Mon élève ? Il a mon âge, je l'ai pas appelé mon élève le pauvre, je me serais retrouvé idiot. Bref, il est bon. »

Harry ignora son message et se tourna vers Liam. 

« Est-ce que le snowboard était mieux ?  
\- Je ne sais pas exactement pour le moment, mais ça me plaît. Merci de m'avoir incité à essayer.  
\- Je vous en prie. Niall, tu penses qu'on peut aller de l'autre côté ?  
\- Wouah, c'est quoi l'autre côté ? », s'inquiéta Zayn.

Niall fit volte-face et leur désigna une colline un peu plus loin. 

« Le mont là-bas. Il appartient aussi à la station, c'est plutôt grand ici. Comme pour l'autre mont que vous avez descendu avec Harry, il n'y a que les pistes bleues. À la longue, vous verrez que vous allez détester les vertes ! Elles vous font ralentir sans cesse, vous perdez l'équilibre et – oui, il m'est déjà arrivé de me vautrer. » 

Ils pouffèrent et descendirent dans la bonne humeur jusqu'au télésiège. Niall avait un rire communicatif et quelque part, Harry lui en était reconnaissant : le cours allait être plus léger ainsi. Seulement, Harry n'était pas du style à se laisser ainsi influencer. Le boulot était le boulot et quand bien même il ne satisfaisait pas totalement Harry, celui-ci préférait rester sérieux. Et si l'un d'eux tombait ? Il en avait la responsabilité. Peut-être que personne ne lui en voudrait, on lui dirait qu'ils étaient adultes, mais ce serait lui qui s'en voudrait, ce serait lui qui porterait le poids sur les épaules. Et puis, Harry était comme ça, il ne riait pas beaucoup. Louis, le remarquant, fit exprès de ralentir et de laisser passer Niall à sa place sur le télésiège. 

« Que fais-tu ?, lui demanda Harry.  
\- Je te porte compagnie.  
\- Je ne suis pas seul.  
\- Tu n'es pas seul.  
\- Non.  
\- Non. »

Ils s'assirent seuls sur un télésiège, les garçons devant eux. Niall était monté avec Liam, lui permettant de lui apprendre les rudiments en snowboard sur le télésiège. Harry les observait quand Louis lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. 

« Dérides-toi, Harold.  
\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, répliqua Harry. Et je ne m'appelle pas Harold.  
\- Tu m'as encore tutoyé, Louis sourit. Seulement en dehors du travail, hm ? Dis moi, tu as du mal à tenir parole, Harold ? C'est inquiétant. »

Harry tourna la tête pour cacher son petit sourire amusé. Louis se courba et posa sa main gantée sur sa joue pour lui tourner le visage. 

« Mais tu souris ! Et tu me le caches ? Égoïste, va. »

Il se remit correctement sur le siège et lança un regard en coin à un Harry cramoisi. 

« Tu sais, si tu n'arrêtes pas d'être si mignon, je vais te sauter dessus.  
\- Et moi, je vais mourir de gêne si tu continues comme ça. Arrête, s'il te plaît. »

Louis gloussa gentiment. 

« Si poli, si poli… » 

Il embrassa du regard le paysage d'un air admiratif. Ils se trouvaient à l'opposé de la veille, aussi la vue était un peu différente mais pas moins belle. Il y avait de ce côté de petites collines blanches qui se succédaient, où adultes et enfants skiaient. A cette hauteur, Louis se sentit à la fois grand et petit : alors c'était à cela qu'il ressemblerait en descendant, lui aussi ? Il ne serait qu'un point noir. C'était réducteur. 

« Tu es déjà tombé ? » il demanda subitement. 

Il tourna la tête vers Harry, comme celui-ci ne répondait pas. 

« Pourquoi cette question, soudainement ? », il ne semblait ni blessé ni froid, simplement perplexe. 

Louis haussa les épaules. 

« Je ne sais pas. La question est venue toute seule.  
\- Alors, oui, comme tout le monde je suis déjà tombé.  
\- J'espère bien. Je parlais d'une vraie chute, quelque chose de grave.  
\- Oh. Alors, non, ce n'est pas mon cas. Niall, par contre, oui.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Il… C'est sûrement de ma faute, quand on y pense. »

Le regard de Louis alla de Niall, devant eux, à Harry, indécis. 

« J'aimerais te dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry, mais je ne connais pas l'histoire, il avait pris une voix triste et prudente, et parlait lentement. Harry tritura ses doigts sous ses gants, cherchant ses mots. Il releva les yeux, les planta dans ceux sincèrement curieux et désolés de Louis. Les yeux de Louis, bleus. Il s'y abandonna un instant, parcourant toutes les nuances, tous les petits détails, qu'il en oublia de répondre. Louis arqua un sourcil et murmura Harry ?, Harry se reprit. Il baissa le regard, soudainement intimidé. Il reprit, la voix cassée.  
\- Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça s'est passé… C'est… c'est arrivé de manière si rapide que je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter, j'aurais pu, je l'ai senti quand il était parti, mais je ne l'ai pas retenu. J'aurais pu l'arrêter…  
\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Hey, Harry, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, alors ce n'était pas si grave que ça, si ?  
\- Pas si grave ?, Harry s'emporta et sa voix craqua. Il aurait dû se douter ici aussi qu'il allait bientôt éclater. L'air de Louis était si doux, si chaleureux. J-je, il ne s'en est jamais remis ! Chaque jour, il me rappelle ce jour où il me l'a annoncé. Harry vit Louis devenir perplexe. Il devait tenir bon. Chaque jour, je me rappelle qu'il ne sera jamais plus celui que je connaissais auparavant. Il…, non, c'était trop, comprenez, le regard de Louis était si chaud, si gentil, Harry avait envie de simplement se laisser aller, de craquer, de tout lui raconter. Louis. Ce jour-là, on devait avoir une quinzaine d'années. Niall est parti faire du snowboard. Je sentais dans son visage que quelque chose clochait mais par peur de, je ne sais pas même de quoi, je n'ai rien dit et il est parti, comme ça. Quand il est revenu… Il était déjà tombé, il expira une grand goulée d'air frais et se lança. Il est tombé pour le snowboard, pour l'adrénaline. »

Attendez… quoi ? 

Harry, Niall… Louis n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Il quitta du regard Harry et observa Niall le temps de comprendre. Niall était tombé. Harry s'en voulait. Niall ne s'en était jamais remis. Mais Niall était tombé pour le snowboard, non en snowboard. Donc… Il pivota de nouveau vers Harry, lentement. Le sourire de Harry était si grand que les fossettes étaient de sortie. LES FOSSETTES. Il ressemblait à un enfant. Un petit ange. 

« J-je, tu, HARRY !  
\- Je t'ai piégé, oui ! C'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'as… dragué. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. »

Louis rit nerveusement. Ce garçon ne cessera de l'étonner. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, faisant tomber son bonnet dans sa capuche.

« Putain. Tu m'as bien eu. » 

Il lui frappa l'épaule. 

« PUTAIN ! Tu m'as fait peur, espèce de nouille va ! Et toi, tu souris comme ça, là ! Harold, vraiment, si je te saute dessus en pleine piste, n'aies pas intérêt à être surpris ou quoi que ce soit parce que je t'aurais prévenu. » 

Harry cacha son sourire satisfait dans sa main et détourna le regard. 

« Hey, regarde moi au moins quand tu souris. Et caches pas ce beau sourire. » 

Il lui tourna de nouveau le visage vers lui. 

« Tu cherches à faire quoi là, au juste ? Tu veux faire comme dans La Couleur Pourpre ?  
\- Oui ! Enfin, oui je l'ai vu. »

Louis fronça les sourcils, figé. Il mit un temps à comprendre où voulait en venir Harry, repensa à leur jeu et explosa de rire. 

« T'es un sacré numéro, mon beau ! Oh, et la rime est cadeau, tout ça tout ça. » 

Harry baissa la tête, son sourire ne tombant, lui, jamais. Quand il commençait à sourire, il ne s'arrêtait plus, c'était ça ? Louis lui lança un regard, amusé, et secoua la tête. Ce garçon était adorable. 

« On est arrivés, lève tes skis, s'il te plaît.  
\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être si poli.  
\- J'attache de l'importance à la politesse et au respect, Loueh.  
\- Ta politesse met une distance entre nous.  
\- La seule distance que je vois est celle entre nous et le sol qui se rapproche dangereusement, Loueh, tes skis ! »

Louis retira ses skis des barres de support, moqueur, et Harry leva la barre de sécurité juste à temps. Ils glissèrent sur la neige et rejoignirent les autres. Louis s'approcha de Niall, lança un mauvais regard à Harry qui avait repris son air habituel, et lui tapa amicalement l'épaule. Il était facile d'être si naturel avec Niall, quand bien même il venait tout juste de le rencontrer. 

« Ton pote est un taré. Je le déteste.  
\- HARRY. Qu'est-ce que t'as fais encore ? Excuse-le, il est un peu névrosé parfois. Faut le comprendre, il vit avec un chat.  
\- J'aime les chats.  
\- Bien, qui se ressemble s'assemble, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- On m'a appelé ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'es allé raconter encore, hm ?  
\- Rien ?  
\- Harold, je sais tout. Il –  
\- J'ai dis que tu étais tombé.  
\- Ah.  
\- En fait, quand j'y pense, Loueh, je n'ai jamais dis qu'il s'était cassé quelque chose. C'est toi qui es parti dans tes délires…  
\- QUOI ? Il m'a fait croire pendant cinq minutes que tu t'étais fracassé et que c'était de sa faute ! Il m'a foutu une putain de frayeur ! Pour me dire quoi au final, que tu étais tombé pour le snow.  
\- Eh bien… c'est vrai. »

Louis secoua la tête, se sentant trahi. Il se tourna vers Zayn et Liam, demandant des renforts. 

« Je suis d'accord avec Louis !  
\- On ne sait même pas de quoi ils parlaient, Liam…  
\- C'est pas grave, hoche juste la tête, Louis sera content.  
\- AH ! Oui je suis d'accord avec Louis moi aussi !  
\- Espérons juste qu'il n'ait pas encore dit de la merde.  
\- Je vous entends, les gars.  
\- Liam, on est repérés, on fait quoi ?  
\- Continue de hocher la tête. »

Niall gloussa et donna une frappe sur l'épaule de Louis. 

« Je vous aime les gars. Mais, hm, va falloir qu'on bouge par contre, on obstrue juste un peu l'entrée en piste. » 

Niall lança un regard à Harry, indéchiffrable, mais ne piqua mot et Louis n'en vit rien.

Ils descendirent ainsi les premiers mètres sur des éclats de rires, jusqu'au moment où Liam tomba et ne su se relever qu'avec l'aide de Niall. Ils se calmèrent, conscients qu'ils pouvaient réellement se faire mal s'ils continuaient – Niall et Harry pouvaient bien se le permettre, étant meilleurs, mais Harry ne riait pas beaucoup et Niall cessa par solidarité. Cependant, la leçon fut réellement plus légère qu'à l'accoutumée et se passa correctement. 

A midi, quand elle eut terminée, Niall fit : 

« Je vous aurais bien proposé de passer la journée ensemble, mais on a un boulot, nous.  
\- Vous travaillez entre midi et deux ? On peut peut-être vous payer le restaurant – même si on roule pas sur l'or ?  
\- Harry ? Tu reprends à quelle heure ? »

Harry sentit tout les regards sur lui, notamment celui de Louis, plus chaud que les autres. Il déclara reprendre à quatorze heures et tous décidèrent d'aller à la gargote pour fêter leur amitié nouvelle, ou quelque chose comme ça. Harry était assez déboussolé par tant de camaraderie si rapidement. On aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis bien longtemps alors que c'était loin d'être le cas. 

« Tu es sûr que tu veux bien partager notre humble table ?, demanda Louis quand ils posèrent leurs skis. Harry lui lança un regard ennuyé.  
\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas en sucre. Tu n'as pas à me parler sur ce ton doux. Je… je sais mordre.  
\- Oh. Mordre.  
\- Comme un chien.  
\- Comme un chien. »

Louis avait bien d'autres images qu'un chien mordant son bras… Il pensa aux lèvres de Harry, à la douceur qu'elles avaient sans doute, à leur toucher sur sa propre peau, au frisson, puis à la morsure, sur ses clavicules, c'était l'endroit préféré de Louis. 

« Loueh ? » 

Il se reprit et pénétra dans la gargote. 

« Toi, tu as un double jeu, il marmonna. Tu fais ton timide, mais en réalité tu n'es pas adorable du tout.  
\- Me détestes-tu ?  
\- Non, loin de là. »

Ils allèrent s'installer bruyamment à une table et Harry retira son bonnet sous les yeux de Louis, assis en face de lui. 

« Oh, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais les cheveux longs si longs.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je l'ai supplié de les couper, commenta Niall, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Regardes-le, on dirait un chien mouillé.  
\- Je dirais un chaton mouillé. »

Le regard océan de Louis réchauffa Harry. Il fallait qu'il arrête, vraiment. Qui, Harry ne savait pas lui-même, mais l'un d'eux devait vraiment arrêter. 

***

Niall devint un grand ami des garçons. Il avait un certain charisme, quelque chose d'attirant et de sympathique qui avait plu dès le premier instant à Liam. A présent, Niall se révélait être quelqu'un dont le rire était facile et communicatif, dont la bêtise était monnaie courante, et dont la discussion était simple et sans prise de tête. Puis, à la différence de leurs amis, Niall ne fumait pas, ne se droguait pas, ne se tatouait pas. Il était en quelque sorte juste normal, et cela leur procura un vent nouveau. De son côté, Harry s'était un peu laissé aller, souriait par moment, prenait part à certaines discussions. D'ailleurs, Louis avait senti les coups d’œils que lui avait lancé Niall durant le repas. Sans doute que Harry était plus bavard avec lui… Il espérait, tout du moins. 

En bref, le repas était passé à la vitesse lumière et quatorze heures sonnait. Ils se quittèrent ainsi, Niall et Harry rejoignant les pistes pour se rechausser. Harry lança un regard derrière son épaule pour observer les garçons s'éloigner vers une autre piste. Il posa ses skis sur la neige, se chaussa, et se tourna vers Niall. 

« Alors ? » 

Niall redressa la tête, surprit. Il tourna la tête des deux côtés, pas sûr que ce soit à lui que Harry s'adressait avant de plisser les yeux. 

« Alors quoi ?  
\- Louis. Comment tu le trouves ?  
\- Bah. Il est cool.  
\- Je veux dire… il est – il est bien ? »

Niall se leva. 

« Harry, es-tu en train de faire référence à notre discussion de l'autre jour ?  
\- Oui ? »

Niall sourit. 

« Dans ce cas, je l'aime bien.  
\- Oh.  
\- Oui, tu peux peut-être tenter.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Mais attention Cendrillon, ton prince t'échappera dimanche… Ou pas ! »

Et il partit, l'idiot, avec un clin d’œil. 

*** 

Le soir tomba tôt. Aux alentours de seize heures, le soleil disparaissait déjà derrière les collines, alors que Harry n'avait pas même encore fini sa journée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller vérifier que tout était en ordre sur les pistes de l'autre côté. Du style, est-ce que les gars du tire-fesse avaient fait leur boulot ? Est-ce qu'ils fermaient bientôt ? Est-ce que des bâtons étaient à retrouver ? Est-ce que les pistes avaient besoin d'être lissées ? Ce n'était pas réellement son travail, mais on lui avait demandé de le faire parce qu'il était le seul disponible. Ainsi, quand les premières étoiles apparurent, il était encore sur une piste, l'air froid frappant son visage. 

Il termina quand la nuit s'imposa. Les derniers rayons solaires s'en allaient alors que Harry remontait la rue jusqu'à chez lui, et les dernières étoiles à apparaître étaient apparues quand il pénétra dans son appartement, frigorifié. Il s'empressa de se faire couler un bain et alla se réfugier auprès de Puce, qui semblait l'attendre sur le plan de travail. 

« Bah alors, tu dors pas ? », lui demanda Harry. 

Il lança un coup d’œil à son bol et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau. 

« Ah bah d'accord, tu veux de l'eau. » 

La chatte miaula, contente qu'il ait compris. Il lui nettoya son bol et lui remit de l'eau fraîche. 

« Allez va, bois. Je vais prendre un bain moi. » 

Il retourna dans la salle de bain, considéra un instant l'eau peu haute encore, se déshabilla en silence et se glissa à l'intérieur de la baignoire à moitié remplie. Et, enfin !, il se détendit, poussant un petit gémissement de bonheur. 

Il avait sans doute dû s'endormir après avoir éteint l'eau, car quand une voix retentit et qu'il jeta un regard à l'heure, il était déjà vingt deux heures. L'eau était froide, et son ventre gargouillait. Puce était venue lui rendre visite, allongée sur le tapis, endormie elle aussi. Il fronça les sourcils, confus, et se leva pour attraper sa serviette. Il se sécha rapidement, alors que la voix reprenait. C'était une voix aiguë, étouffée par les murs de son studio, qui chantait. Elle semblait cependant peu contrôlée, teintée d'une certaine ivresse. Harry soupira, exaspéré, et alla enfiler un bas de pyjama et un pull avant de regarder par la fenêtre l'ivrogne qui chantait. Et, tirant les rideaux, il se figea net en le reconnaissant. Il avait eu peur que ce soit Niall – car il lui était une fois arrivé d'arriver chez Harry en chantant, mais jamais en semaine – mais c'était peut-être pire de trouver Louis. Il n'était pas dans un sale état, il était simplement éméché, les cheveux en désordre et la démarche maladroite. Et surtout, il était seul. A ce point, Harry se demanda la raison. Où étaient passés Liam et Zayn ? Il n'attendit pas de trouver la réponse et sortie dans la rue. Quand Louis le vit, il s'illumina. 

« Harreeeeh ! J'te cherchais ! J'voulais te chanter une chanson. J'sais plus si j'te l'avais dit, mais je chante ! Écoute un peu –  
\- Loueh, où sont Liam et Zayn ?  
\- Ils sont restés au bar, 'sont fait des amis, tout ça tout ça. J'me suis retrouvé tout seul et j'ai pensé à toi.  
\- Oh. »

Louis se racla la gorge et… fléchit ses jambes, ouvre ses bras, donne un coup dans le vent pour remettre ses cheveux correctement et commence à chanter. 

« I want to be the very best, Like no one ever was !  
\- Louuuuueh.  
\- Me dis pas que tu connais pas… GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL ! It's you and meee. I know it's my destinyyy ! POKEMON ! »

Harry cacha son visage derrière ses grandes mains. Ce n'était pas le problème que les paroles venaient du dessin animé le plus connu sur terre qu'il n'avait jamais regardé, ce n'était pas non plus le problème que Louis semblait terriblement à fond dans ce qu'il chantait, non, le problème était l'intensité de sa voix. La voix de Louis avait l'air belle, même vraiment belle. Mais, comment dire ? Louis était saoul. Louis chantait donc faux. Louis chantait fort. Harry regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne dérangeait personne, attrapa le bras de Louis, et le cacha dans les escaliers qui menaient à son studio. 

« Tu chantes fort, Lou.  
\- C'est parce que je veux que tu m'entendes ! Attends… comment tu m'as appelé ?  
\- Loueh. Donnes moi ton téléphone, que j'appelle Liam.  
\- Tu m'as appelé Louuuu ! Harold m'a appelé Lou !  
\- Ton téléphone.  
\- Pourquoi faire, Harreh ?  
\- Harry. Pour appeler Liam, qu'il vienne te récupérer.  
\- Han nan. Tu m'as appelé Lou et tu es sur le point de m'emmener dans ton appartement. Nop, t’appelleras pas Liam.  
\- Loueh, fais pas ton gamin, s'il-te-plaît. Allez.  
\- POKEMON ! GOTTA CATCH EM ALL ! It's you and me… I know it's my destiny !! POKEMON ! Oooh you're my best friend… »

Harry soupira et le poussa dans les escaliers pour qu'il monte. Louis continuait de chanter à tue-tête, bousillant du Queen à présent. Il le fit entrer dans son studio et claqua un peu la porte pour faire taire le plus vieux, en vain. 

« Loueh, ma tête va exploser si tu continues de chanter.  
\- Oh, ce serait fâcheux ! Ohhhhhh tu as un chat ! J'aime les chats. Il s'appelle commeeeent ?  
\- Puce.  
\- Oh moi c'est Louis, mais j'aime Puce aussi. »

Harry ne chercha pas à savoir s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux. Il lui servit un verre de lait et le lui tendit. 

« Allez bois, ça va te faire du bien.  
\- J'aime pas le lait comme ça.  
\- C'est fâcheux.  
\- J'préfère à la source. Dis, tu me ferais boire à ta source ? »

Oh mon dieu. Harry ouvrit la bouche sans savoir que répondre, rouge tomate. 

« Euh. Ton. Ton téléphone. Je dois appeler Liam.  
\- J'l'ai pas.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Mon téléphone. J'l'ai pas.  
\- Comment ça, tu l'as pas ?  
\- La négation sert à montrer l'absence d'une chose, Harold. J'ai pas mon téléphone signifie que je ne possède pas mon téléphone présentement. »

Sincèrement, Harry avait envie de pleurer. Il passait une chouette soirée – certes endormi dans son bain froid – et Louis venait le déranger avec ses chansons et ses phrases… ses phrases. Ses propres pensées n'avaient même plus de sens ! Il était fatigué, et il avait faim. Oui, c'était sans doute cela qui lui faisait perdre pied, et non Louis qui buvait goulûment son verre de lait. Il passa une main sur son visage et soupira, essayant de reprendre contenance. 

« Je… Est-ce que tu as prévenu les garçons que tu venais me voir ?  
\- Nop.  
\- T'as une moustache blanche.  
\- Ouep, c'est ce qui t'arriveras quand tu recevras mon lait, t'inquiète pas. Sois pas jaloux de ma moustache.  
\- Loueh. Tu as laissé ton téléphone là-bas ? Et tu es parti sans prévenir ?  
\- Ouep. Mais tu sais, mon lait ne sera pas qu'autour de ta bouche. Y en aura un peu partout sur ton visage en fait.  
\- Et tu connais le numéro de Liam ou de Zayn ?  
\- Nop. Et puis, j'pense aussi sur ton corps, parce que quand on sera à la source encore plus, la source ! La source genre bien profonde et loin et  
\- Loueh. Tais toi. Chut. Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu es parti sans prévenir personne ?  
\- Je suis en train de te dire que j'aimerais te voir nu dans un lit avec moi, sans personne, oui.  
\- Oh, god.  
\- Moi, c'est Louis, mais god marche aussi, tout comme Puce. »

Harry pleurait définitivement et décida d'appeler au secours, à l'aide, quelque chose. Les pompiers peut-être ? Non, il n'y avait pas le feu, le feu était Louis. Le samu alors ? Non, ils ne feraient qu'emmener Harry dans un asile, juste le temps pour lui de se remettre. Il décida d'appeler Niall. Niall lui sembla être un bon choix, car il était de ces personnes qui donnent facilement leur aide et leur bonheur, ainsi que leur numéro de téléphone. Aussi, sans doute aurait-il le numéro de Liam ? Il espérait très fort alors que Louis jouait avec Puce et que les sonneries retentissaient. Niall répondit finalement, d'une voix fatiguée. Harry l'avait réveillé, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à en faire un drame. Il ne lui expliqua pas exactement la situation, lui demanda juste le numéro de Liam, oui Louis va bien, je veux juste avoir son numéro, comme ça, merci et désolé. Niall lui envoya le numéro par sms et Harry lui souhaita bonne nuit, un peu confus. 

« HARREH ? C'EST TOI ? J'T'ENTENDS PAS TROP DESOLE !  
\- Hm, désolé, hm, Loueh est chez moi.  
\- OH PAS DE PROBLEME MERCI, AU REVOIR !  
\- Non, hm Liam ! Je, est-il possible de venir le récupérer ?  
\- QUOI ? J'T'ENTENDS PAS MEC. PASSES DEMAIN SI TU VEUX, JSERAIS AU GARAGE.  
\- Pardon ? Hm, LOUEH EST CHEZ MOI.  
\- BIEN, QU'IL Y RESTE. ET PAS DE BEBE LES ENFANTS! »

Harry pleura pour de bon. Il se tourna vers Louis qui s'était allongé par terre. 

« Hm, il n'y avait pas de Sam ce soir ?  
\- Nop, ce devait être Liam, mais il a trouvé son super pote, JOSH !, ouais, Josh a dit qu'il était le Sam de soirée donc pas de problème.  
\- Oh. »

C'était une catastrophe. Harry pria pour ne pas apprendre le lendemain qu'il y avait des morts. Il soupira et embrassa sa pièce du regard. Il ne pouvait pas emmener Louis chez lui car, premièrement, il doutait qu'il ait ses clefs, et deuxièmement, il n'avait pas de voiture. Ensuite, il se doutait que Liam ne viendrait jamais le chercher. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur pour Louis. Il lui faisait un peu pitié, allongé seul par terre, avec Puce sur son torse. Il voulait bien l'héberger pour la nuit. Mais, eh bien, un studio, par définition, était petit. Et Harry n'avait qu'un canapé, qui se transformait en lit pour la nuit.

En réfléchissant, il avait sorti une poêle et des œufs. Il devait d'abord manger. 

« Tu as mangé ? »

Louis secoua la tête. 

« Tu as faim ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu aimes les œufs ?  
\- Ouep. Tu sais cuisiner ?  
\- Oui. J'aime bien.  
\- Oh. Harold cuisine. Bien. »

Louis se redressa un peu et l'observa. 

« Est-ce que tu es toujours… saoul ?, demanda stupidement Harry. Louis pouffa.  
\- Quelle question ! Va demander à un muet s'il est toujours aphone.  
\- Oh. Oui. Pardon. Tes œufs sont prêts. »

Lou se leva et vint manger ses œufs sur le plan de travail. 

« Tu n'as même pas de table. C'est vraiment petit !  
\- Lou, je suis fatigué, j'aimerais autant que tu ne fasses pas de commentaire.  
\- Tu m'as appelé Lou.  
\- Oui, et demain tu ne t'en souviendras pas.  
\- Tu sais, j'suis juste un peu éméché. J'suis pas non plus ultra bourré, avec le blackout le lendemain tout ça. J'm'en souviendrais.  
\- Ah. »

Harry n'y avait pas pensé. En fait, Harry n'avait jamais été réellement bourré. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, et puis il n'aimait pas les boîtes et tout ce qui suivait. Il mangea en silence, un peu surprit que Louis ne parle plus à son tour. Ils rangèrent leurs assiettes dans l'évier et Harry ouvrit son canapé en lit double. 

« Oh, je dors ici ?  
\- Je te l'avais pas dit ?, Harry rougit. Pardon. Eh bien, oui. J'espère que ça ne te déranges pas de partager le lit ? Je, je peux dormir sur le tapis.  
\- Oui, dors sur le tapis, Harry.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Harreeeeh, je plaisantais. Ça ne me dérange pas. J'peux avoir un teeshirt par contre, pour dormir ? »

Harry lui tendit un de ses grands teeshirt Nirvana et alla dans la salle de bain. Il lui prêta une brosse à dent neuve et ils se brossèrent les dents en silence de nouveau. Ce n'était pas un silence particulièrement gênant. Comme si cette scène était… habituelle. 

Puis, vint le grand moment où ils se couchèrent. Louis, teeshirt et boxer, se glissa sous la couette et attendit Harry qui alla fermer la porte à clef et éteindre la lumière. 

« J'veux pas dormir, Harold.  
\- Harry. Et dors, tu vas dessaouler.  
\- Je ne suis même plus saoul.  
\- Tu l'es.  
\- Non.  
\- Si.  
\- Non.  
\- Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit. »

Harry se tourna dos à Louis et ferma les yeux. Mais comment voulez-vous qu'il puisse s'endormir avec un corps chaud et dont le corps chaud appartenait à LOUIS ? Harry tenta de calmer les battements effrénés de son coeur. 

« Harold, tu entends ? » 

Harry se figea, persuadé qu'il allait lui parler de son coeur. 

« Pokemon… Gotta catch 'em all –  
\- Louis, dors.  
\- Mais, je l'entends vraiment ! Sasha m'appelle, tu comprends pas.  
\- Tu oses me dire que tu n'es plus bourré ?  
\- J'étais éméché, ce n'est pas pareil. Et là, je le fais exprès. Je crois.  
\- Dors.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie.  
\- Dors, Loueh, s'il te plaît, je suis crevé. Ou alors, reste réveillé en silence.  
\- D'accord. Fais de beaux rêves. »

Harry sourit et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, à nouveau. Il fut persuadé, par la suite, que ce fut Louis qui s'endormit en premier. 

***

Puce réveilla Louis aux aurores. Il ouvrit ses yeux, troublé par les miaulements. Qu'est-ce qu'un chat pouvait foutre dans leur appartement ? Est-ce que c'était Liam qui en avait encore ramené un – parce que c'était déjà arrivé, il avait même pissé sur le canapé et Louis avait pété un câble ? Mais ce ne fut pas sa chambre qu'il reconnu en ouvrant les yeux, pas même un plafond ou des draps. Ce fut plutôt une masse de cheveux. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler la veille, alors que ses sens se réveillaient et sentait un long corps enlacé contre lui. 

Il était allé au bar avec Zayn et Liam. Ils avaient rencontrés des types, Josh et sa clique, quelque chose comme ça. Ils avaient bu, un peu, et Louis avait pensé à Harry. Et il était parti. Il s'était rendu compte en cours de route qu'il avait oublié son portable. Et puis, il s'était mis à chanter, juste pour meubler le silence de la nuit, et Harry était apparu, comme par magie. Ils avaient mangés des œufs, s'étaient couchés… Oh, eh bien, il n'avait couché avec personne, visiblement. Il soupira de soulagement et bougea un peu, mal à l'aise, avant de baisser les yeux. Harry avait niché sa tête dans son épaule, ses cheveux ondulés et bruns cachant un peu son visage et tombant dans son propre cou. Son bras droit s'était enroulé autour de sa taille et le serrait contre lui. Louis sourit, amusé et attendri que le corps de Harry ait si bien pu s’emboîter avec le sien. Et il aurait pu se rendormir ainsi, il aurait même adoré, mais les miaulements de Puce reprirent. Louis lui lança un regard désolé. 

« Hey, j'aimerais t'aider mais ton maître m'écrase. » 

Comme si elle avait pris cette phrase pour une requête, elle sauta sur le lit et vint donner de petits coups de boule sur le crâne de Harry. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle s'allongea en boule sur sa joue et miaula, sous les yeux amusés de Louis. 

« Bah alors, ton chat te malmène et toi tu dis que dalle. » 

Louis ne su pas exactement si ce fut sa phrase qui réveilla Harry ou le poids de Puce, mais ses beaux yeux forêt finirent par s'ouvrir. Il resta un instant immobile, pendant lequel Louis se demanda s'il s'était réellement réveillé. Cependant, quand ses sens émergèrent enfin, il se redressa d'un bond, fit tomber Puce et se cogna la tête contre le mur. 

« J-je suis vraiment désolé et j'ai, confus.  
\- Quoi ?, Harry était mignon au réveil.  
\- Je, je n'aurais pas dû dormir comme ça. Je suis pas un koala en vrai. »

Louis explosa de rire, c'était bien la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un lui disait ça, en étant sobre qui plus est. Harry sembla mal le prendre, se leva en silence, sourcils froncés à l'appui, et alla sortir Puce. Il revint s'installer dans le lit, s'allongea et se remit sous la couette. 

« Harold ? Je ne me moquais pas, tu sais.  
\- Bien.  
\- Je t'ai trouvé mignon. Un koala, sérieusement… »

Il se coucha à son tour, sur le dos, fermant ses yeux.

« Un jour, un mec m'a dit qu'il se pensait paresseux, t'sais l'animal, mais il était ivre, alors j'ai pu comprendre. Et puis, j'ai même dû dire quelque chose dans le même style après, parce que j'étais tout aussi ivre. Mais toi, tu es sobre. Et ce n'est pas risible, c'est très mignon. Je fonds.  
\- Es-tu encore saoul ?  
\- Non, Harry, tu me l'as dit toi-même, le sommeil dessaoule.  
\- Alors, tu parles déjà beaucoup au réveil.  
\- Je suis bavard de nature. J'ai dû beaucoup pleurer à ma naissance, quand le type m'a claqué, il rit.  
\- Mais, hm, merci. Je suppose.  
\- Quand quelqu'un te dit que tu es mignon, c'est un compliment, Harold. Mais je t'en prie. Bonne nuit. »

*** 

« Harry, il –  
\- Il est où ?  
\- Pas ici. Il l'ont transféré.  
\- Transféré ? »

La voix de Harry s'étrangle. Il a une boule dans l'estomac. Il ne se sent pas bien. Il a froid. Frigorifié, alors que le chauffage est à pleine puissance. Ils sont en hiver, février. Son anniversaire est passé il y a quelques semaines, et pourtant tout lui semble loin, totalement hors de portée. Même Niall tout près de lui, qui lui frotte le dos, semble si loin. 

« Ils ont dit que c'était un peu grave.  
\- Un peu ? Tu te fous de moi ? Il s'est fracassé par terre, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, Ni. Il était… il ne bougeait plus…  
\- Il est vivant. C'est certain. Il ne l'ont pas emmené à la morgue.  
\- Niall !  
\- Désolé. Mais, hey, ça va aller. Ca va aller… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'oublie tout le temps de le dire, mais merci à Bananefleurie -- qui se reconnaitra -- de corriger chaque chapitre!   
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce troisième chapitre ; Haz et Lou se rapprochent lentement mais sûrement... J'ai toujours aimé le suspens et je n'arrive jamais à en glisser un, alors je suis plutôt fière d'en poser un ici. J'espère qu'il est pas raté ahah !   
> Le quatrième chapitre arrive sûrement dimanche.  
> Jaime x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre reprend directement à la fin du chapitre précédent, aussi j'ai repris les dernières paroles pour ne pas vous perdre.   
> Bonne lecture!

« Harry, il –  
\- Il est où ?  
\- Pas ici. Il l'ont transféré.  
\- Transféré ? »

La voix de Harry s'étrangle. Il a une boule dans l'estomac. Il ne se sent pas bien. Il a froid. Frigorifié, alors que le chauffage est à pleine puissance. Ils sont en hiver, février. Son anniversaire est passé il y a quelques semaines, et pourtant tout lui semble loin, totalement hors de portée. Même Niall tout près de lui, qui lui frotte le dos, semble si loin. 

« Ils ont dit que c'était un peu grave.  
\- Un peu ? Tu te fous de moi ? Il s'est fracassé par terre, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, Ni. Il était… il ne bougeait plus…  
\- Il est vivant. C'est certain. Il ne l'ont pas emmené à la morgue.  
\- Niall !  
\- Désolé. Mais, hey, ça va aller. Ca va aller… »

Ils sont dans une salle d'attente, blanche, froide, et vraiment peu rassurante. Harry a dix-neuf ans. Il a envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. La chaleur de Niall lui fait du bien, mais il perd pied. Il pleure sur son épaule. Il baragouine des mots, des excuses, et Niall répète un ça va aller continuel, une litanie dont il veut lui aussi vérifier l'authenticité. Il a peur. Parce qu'évidemment, ça ne va pas aller. Bien sûr qu'un garçon de huit ans qui tombe d'un arbre si haut ne peut pas juste aller bien. 

*** 

« HARRY. Oh. Hey, tu te réveilles… » 

Ses yeux étaient humides. Il ouvrit lentement ses paupières et fronça les sourcils, ébloui par la lumière. Il mit son bras sur ses yeux et se rendit compte que les joues étaient mouillées.

« Tu vas mieux ? » 

La voix de Louis. Il retira son bras et se redressa en position assise. Louis se tenait près de lui, le visage inquiet. 

« Hm, que s'est-il passé ? » 

Louis grimaça. 

« Tu as sans doute fait un cauchemar. Tu pleurais, et murmurais des excuses. Est-ce que ça va, vraiment ? »

La sollicitude de Louis le toucha. Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que Puce était de nouveau rentrée. Avait-il rêvé qu'ils s'étaient réveillés plus tôt ? 

« Puce est rentrée ?  
\- Harry. »

Le regard de Louis était chaud, flamboyant, mais surtout coléreux. 

« Dis moi si tu vas bien.  
\- On ne se connaît pas, je n'ai rien à te dire. »

Cela piquait. Louis encaissa. Louis comprenait ce bouclier, ce mur, cette carapace. Lui aussi l'avait eu pendant pas mal de temps, juste par nature. Et puis, elle s'était effacée au fil du temps. 

« Je ne te demande pas de tout me raconter. Je veux savoir si ça va, ou pas. Oui, ou non.  
\- Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas… Je suis troublé. J'ai besoin d'un thé. Quelle heure est-il ?  
\- Huit heures. A quelle heure commences-tu ?  
\- Je ne sais plus…, il soupira. Quelque chose comme dix heures.  
\- Bien, on va aller prendre notre petit déjeuné dehors alors !  
\- Ta tête va bien ?  
\- Pourquoi irait-elle mal, Harold ?  
\- Parce que… tu étais saoul… ? »

Louis sourit. 

« Je t'ai emprunté un anti-douleur tout à l'heure. » 

Harry hocha la tête, se leva, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Louis fit une moue. 

« Baaah, fais pas cette tête, chaton. Ton maître est pas bien, mais j'vais le retaper ! » 

Pourquoi parlait-il à un chat qui n'était pas même un chaton ? 

*** 

Ils retournèrent au café de la dernière fois. La même bonne odeur de café embaumait l'espace et mit de bonne humour Louis, dont le moral avait été sapé, un peu, par Harry. Quand celui-ci était sorti de la salle de bain, il s'était muré dans un silence de mort. Louis avait tenté de lancer la conversation mais, en vain, Harry restait fermé. Le seul moment où lui avait finalement adressé la parole était pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de manger. Louis l'y avait forcé, et les voilà assis à une table du café. 

Ils venaient de commander leur petit déjeuné. Harry, juste un thé. 

« Tu sais, tu vas finir par avoir des crampes à l'estomac, avec ton thé. J'ai lu aussi que ça tâche tes dents. Ce serait bête. » 

Harry semblait se passionner pour les couverts sur la table. 

« Bien, tu ne veux toujours pas me parler. Je peux toujours faire la conversation tout seul, tu sais. » 

Il haussa les épaules. 

« J'ai lu un livre, une fois. Je ne sais plus exactement l'histoire, ça remonte maintenant. En fait, je ne me souviens ni du titre, ni de l'auteur. Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas important, d'accord ? Bien. L'histoire tourne plus ou moins autour d'une statue, qu'on appelle une Vénus. Elle est d'une beauté à la fois déconcertante et froide. On s'en méfie pour deux choses : son regard et sa présence en elle-même. Elle aurait d'ailleurs provoqué un accident, je ne sais plus lequel, un type qui serait blessé voire mort alors qu'elle lui était tombé dessus. Bref, ça, et son regard blanc, immaculé et surtout angoissant. Le narrateur n'a pas tort, sérieusement, quand tu regardes une statue, son regard vide te fout la frousse. En tout cas, depuis que j'ai lu ce bouquin, je ne vois plus les statues de la même façon. Bref, ça non plus, ce n'était pas important. »

Il rit nerveusement et reprit. Harry n'avait pas levé les yeux de ses couverts mais Louis savait qu'il l'écoutait.

« Le reste de l'histoire, comment ça se termine, tout ça, je ne m'en souviens plus, et ce n'est pas là où je voulais en venir. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que chaque personne cache quelque chose. La Vénus cachait son sadisme, je ne sais pas, son désir de tuer – parce qu'il me semble qu'elle tue réellement ce type et qu'elle tue aussi quelqu'un d'autre au cours de l'histoire. La dernière fois, j'ai ri quand tu m'as dit que tu mordais. Tu sembles être quelqu'un de doux, Harry, mais aussi de blessé. On a tous plus ou moins une blessure, je ne te demande pas de la partager, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas possible, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Mais j'aimerais te détourner d'elle pour, je ne sais pas exactement, te faire oublier, pendant un laps de temps ? » 

La serveuse revint avec le thé de Harry, et le petit déjeuné de Louis. Il la remercia et commença à picorer ses œufs brouillés, comme s'il n'avait rien dit. 

« Qui te crois-tu être, pour me dire ça ? »

Harry parla finalement, la voix vibrante et rauque. 

« Et toi, qui te crois-tu être, pour m'ignorer ?  
\- Je suis un inconnu.  
\- J'en suis un aussi. »

Louis mangea ses œufs brouillés, léger. Harry, de son côté, se triturait les doigts sous la table. Louis n'avait pas tort. Il n'y était pour rien, lui, dans cette histoire. Il lança un furtif regard à Louis, honteux, et murmura : 

« Je suis désolé, de t'avoir ignoré. Tu es quelqu'un de chouette.  
\- Bien sûr que je le suis. Tu l'es aussi. Combien de fois je suis resté dans la rue en étant un peu éméché parce que Liam ne voulait pas que je rentre ? Je ne compte même plus.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dehors, quand même… Tu chantais Pokémon, j'ai eu pitié. »

Louis gloussa et regarda Harry. Il avait gardé ses yeux rivés sur ses doigts. 

« Hey, Harold. Lève ce beau regard. Et bois ton thé.  
\- D'accord. »

Il se redressa, faisant un peu craquer son dos jusque là courbé, et encercla la tasse avec ses grandes mains. 

« Tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant, Harold.  
\- Oui, oui. Mange tes… c'est quoi en fait ?  
\- Des œufs brouillés. »

Harry grimaça. 

« Eurk.  
\- Tu es un faux anglais. Tout anglais se doit d'aimer les œufs brouillés.  
\- Parle pour toi. Tout anglais doit boire du thé.  
\- J'en bois. Seulement, pas tout le temps.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Je ne mens pas. Je ne mens jamais.  
\- Oui, oui. »

Louis lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. 

« Je ne rigolais pas pour les tâches sur les dents.  
\- Je pense que tu es très mal placé pour me dire ça. Tu fumes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sens. Toi, les tâches sont sur les dents et sur les poumons. C'est d'un autre niveau.  
\- C'est une autre blessure. »

Louis avait la tête baissée, la voix cassée. Harry tourna la tête des deux côtés, inquiet, et se pencha. 

« Hm, Lou ? Je suis désolé, je…  
\- Tu ?  
\- Je… MAIS. Tu souris. »

Ce fut le tour de Harry de lui donner un coup de pied. 

« Abruti, j'ai cru que tu étais sérieux.  
\- Oh, mais j'étais sérieux. Fumer est une blessure aux poumons. »

Il lui fit un clin d’œil. 

« Et tu m'as appelé Lou. J'aime bien. Continue.  
\- Tu peux toujours rêver.  
\- Oh, je rêve de toi. Et nous sommes dans un lit, et bien peu vêtus. »

Le visage de Harry vira au cramoisi. 

« En fait, tu ne flirtes pas, tu fais du rentre-dedans !  
\- Oui, je suis la plupart du temps au dessus lors de rapports sexuels.  
\- C'était une expression.  
\- Et moi, une invitation. »

Harry se cacha derrière sa tasse de thé. 

« S'il te plaît, arrête ça. Je te l'ai déjà demandé en plus. Poliment.  
\- Oui, mais c'est aussi poliment que je te réponds que je n'en ai point envie.  
\- Tu me cherches.  
\- Nuance, je te nargue.  
\- Maintenant, tu commences à m'agacer.  
\- C'est fâcheux.  
\- En effet. Surtout que tu n'as pas ton porte-feuille, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien vu. »

Louis fit un sourire crispé, vaincu, et fini ses œufs. Harry buvait son thé. Ils étaient silencieux, mais l'atmosphère n'était pas lourde, au contraire, elle était en quelque sorte légère. Le soleil se levait lentement, les rayons perçant par endroit les nuages bas. Le village semblait avoir du mal à émerger, comme s'il lui était dur d'apercevoir le soleil et de sortir de la brume épaisse. Quelques volets s'ouvrirent lentement, des portes claquèrent par endroit, et les plus courageux sortaient et se promenaient dans la rue – il fallait bien le dire, il n'y avait qu'une personne à ce moment-là dehors. C'était un moment apaisant, un moment habituel que Harry n'avait jamais pris le temps d'apprécier. Aussi, être témoin de ce phénomène pourtant si anodin lui mis du baume au cœur.

« Merci. » 

Louis arqua un sourcil. 

« Merci ?  
\- De m'avoir forcé à venir ici. C'est en quelque sorte apaisant, cette fraîcheur matinale.  
\- Oh. Je n'appellerais pas cela de fraîcheur, plus de froideur en fait. Et les quelques rayons me donnent mal aux yeux alors je me contente de les ignorer. Mais si ça fait ton bonheur, eh bien j'en suis heureux.  
\- Tu pouvais simplement me répondre « je t'en prie, Harry ». Es-tu obligé de toujours autant parler ?  
\- Je pense. Je ne pourrais pas rester aussi silencieux que toi. Toi, quand tu parles, j'ai cette impression que c'est toujours pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent, de vraiment précis et réfléchi. C'en est intéressant. J'avoue que quand je parle, il n'y a aucun filtre entre ma pensée et ma voix.  
\- Je pense que c'est une qualité.  
\- Je pense que c'est un défaut. Mais comme dit Meetic, vous n'aimez pas vos imperfections ? Quelqu'un les aimera pour vous.  
\- Je… Je ne connais pas. Je connais Meetic ! Mais, hm, est-ce le slogan ? »

Louis cligna un instant les yeux, et gloussa, fondant pour Harry. 

« C'est la pub.  
\- Oh.  
\- Tu ne regardes pas la télévision ?  
\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas riche. Je n'ai pas de télévision à mon studio, en fait.  
\- Oh. Comment fais-tu pour survivre ?  
\- J'ai Puce.  
\- Je comprends ainsi pourquoi Niall disait que tu étais névrosé par moment. Je vois, je vois… »

Il se rappela sa liste mentale de l'Ange, et s'empressa de rajouter les dernières informations qu'il avait emmagasiné A UN CHAT : PUCE, SAIT CUISINER, EST GENTIL, BLESSURE, N'A PAS DE TELEVISION. Harry fronça les sourcils. 

« Que fais-tu ?  
\- Je réfléchis.  
\- A propos de quoi ?  
\- Je me dis que tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant.  
\- Tu me l'as déjà dit.  
\- C'est vrai. Mais j'aime te le dire.  
\- Loueh, tu recommences.  
\- Je recommence ?  
\- Tu flirtes.  
\- Tu m'as tout à l'heure dit que je ne flirtais pas, je faisais du rentre-dedans. J'aimais bien l'expression !  
\- Tu m'as toi même dit que ce n'était pas une expression, mais une invitation.  
\- Nuance, tu l'as employé comme expression, et moi comme invitation. Invitation qui tient toujours mon beau. »

Harry détourna le regard. 

« Est-ce que tu es toujours comme ça ? A, hm, charmer sans vergogne ?  
\- Charmer sans vergogne, Harold ?  
\- Oui, ça veut dire –  
\- Je sais ce que ça veut dire. Non. Je ne flirte pas facilement. Je blague, plaisante. J'avoue que je baise, comme un type normal. Tu es… spécial. J'ai envie de te charmer sans vergogne, Harry.  
\- Oh. Hm. »

Harry était rouge, du cou à la racine. 

« Merci ?  
\- C'était un compliment.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je t'en prie. »

Louis sourit, et Harry eut l'atroce envie de se cacher sous la table. Et si Louis l'entendait, il était persuadé qu'il lui proposerait de faire autre chose sous la table… Il rougit de plus belle à cette pensée. 

« Alors. Dis moi, Harold. A vingt-deux ans, buvant du thé, et vivant avec un chat, est-ce que tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un ?  
\- C'est une drôle de question.  
\- A laquelle j'aimerais bien une réponse. Le but d'une question est d'en recevoir une réponse.  
\- Et si je ne réponds pas ?  
\- Chaque question à sa réponse. La mienne est une question fermée, or une question fermée n'accepte que deux réponses : oui, non. Alors ?  
\- Oui. »

Oh. Donc Harry n'était pas tout à fait pur et innocent. 

« Et ?  
\- Et quoi ? Je n'ai rien d'autre à répondre à une question fermée, tu l'as dit toi-même.  
\- D'où « et ? » est une question fermée, Harold ?  
\- Ce n'est même pas une question.  
\- Mettons que si.  
\- Mettons que non.  
\- Tu ne veux pas me répondre ?  
\- Non.  
\- D'accord, alors je vais me répondre tout seul. Et donc – tu vois je me réponds –, j'ai eu quelques relations moi aussi. Quatre, il me semble, dont l'une n'a duré que quelques mois. Le garçon s'est révélé faux. Et puis, il avait un humour de merde. Too bad.  
\- Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça ?  
\- Pour faire la conversation. Je suis autonome, tu vois ? »

Harry secoua la tête. 

« Non, je ne vois pas. Hier soir, je t'ai trouvé à vingt deux heures alcoolisé et à presque neuf heures tu me parles de tout et de rien sans problème. Tu n'es pas fatigué ? Tu n'es pas malade ?  
\- Je suis crevé, éreinté, en plus ton chat nous a réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, au cas où tu ne te souviendrais pas. Mais je parle aussi quand je suis fatigué. Et non je ne suis pas malade. Je commence à avoir l'habitude des soirées arrosées. Celle d'hier était nulle en plus.  
\- Tu as de la chance de… sortir comme ça, entre potes. De boire.  
\- Jaloux ?  
\- Curieux.  
\- Que fais-tu ce soir ?  
\- Je donne à manger à Puce.  
\- Eh bien, tu t'arranges pour le lui donner avant, ou après – ce que je ne te conseilles pas –, parce que ce soir tu sors.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Oui. Vingt heures. Sois prêt.  
\- Q-quoi ? »

Louis se leva et enfila sa veste. 

« Je n'ai pas mon portefeuille, donc tu payes, ok ? Je me rattrape ce soir, vingt heures. Je préviens les autres. » 

Et il disparut, Louis, dans la brume du matin, laissant Harry décontenancé. Cet homme était une boule énergique, pleine de ressource, qui lui donnait la migraine dès le matin. Cependant, caché dans la paume de sa main, un sourire fleurit les lèvres de Harry. 

Il aimait bien Louis. 

***

Quand Louis rentra à l'appartement, la porte n'était pas fermée à clef. Il savait que ce serait le cas, de toute manière, bourrés qu'ils avaient dû rentrer, ils n'y avaient pas pensé. Heureusement pour lui, d'ailleurs. Il alla s'écrouler dans la chambre commune et n'émergea qu'en fin d'après-midi. Liam s'était déjà levé et lisait un livre sur le canapé lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre. 

« Salut », il grogna, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. 

Il attrapa un bol et se versa des céréales. Liam bascula la tête en arrière pour le voir et bailla. 

« Hey. T'as dormi où ?  
\- Chez Harry.  
\- Ohhh, c'est vrai, il m'a appelé. Oh, et alors ?  
\- Et alors, ça s'est très bien passé.  
\- Tu, hm. Te rapproches de lui ? »

Louis lui lança un regard blasé et vint s'affaler dans le canapé avec lui. 

« Je crois.  
\- Ah.  
\- Je l'ai invité. A sortir, ce soir. Il n'a jamais bu lors d'une soirée. Je pensais qu'on pourrait y aller tous ensemble, avec Niall ?  
\- Carrément, ce serait chouette. Seulement, faudra faire attention à l'argent. Il faut en garder pour ton anniversaire.»

Louis hocha la tête et sourit. 

« Merci mec. »

Louis lui retira le livre des mains, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. 

« Maintenant, raconte moi comment ça s'est passé hier soir! J'suis parti tôt moi.  
\- Il n'y a que toi à blâmer ici. »

Cependant, Liam lui raconta. Ils n'avaient pas bu au point de faire des choses vraiment idiotes, ni au point de ne se souvenir de rien le lendemain. Ils avaient passé une soirée comme les autres, à boire quelques verres, être un peu pompette, et discuter avec de grands gestes. Ils avaient rencontré Josh un peu avant que Louis ne s'en aille. C'était un type qui paraissait à Liam assez cool. Il avait une conversation animée, une grosse voix et une grande gueule, mais cool. Zayn avait rencontré un autre gars, Paul, et avaient finalement passé la soirée tous ensemble. 

« Mais ce sont des types qui, j'pense, ne sont pas une bonne fréquentation. Genre, une soirée passe. Mais sinon… j'pense qu'on n'accrocherait pas plus que ça.  
\- Oh. »

Ils parlèrent encore un moment, se chamaillèrent un peu, puis allèrent prendre à tour de rôle leur douche. Louis adorait Zayn, il était son meilleur ami après tout, avec qui il avait fait tous les coups possibles et inimaginables, mais passer du temps seul à seul avec Liam était toujours plaisant. Ils étaient si différents que l'attitude même de Louis changeait. Son côté gamin était plus discret, plus subtil. Il paraissait plus attentif, observateur, et adulte. Tandis que Liam se comportait de manière un peu plus légère, comme s'il endossait le rôle que Louis avait tassé. Ils se complétaient d'une manière ou d'une autre et bien sûr que c'était la même chose pour Zayn et Louis, mais… différemment. 

Zayn finit par se réveiller, tel un zombie nouveau-né qui sort de son antre pour la première fois. Il marchait lentement, n'exprimait aucune expression du visage, et son teint était fatigué. Cependant, une fois son petit-déjeuné pris, sa douche prise et qu'on lui annonça qu'ils sortaient ce soir, son habituel visage élégant refit surface. 

*** 

Il avait le choix. Il ne l'avait pas toujours eu, mais ce soir il l'avait. Et c'était sans doute pour cette raison que Harry avait tant de mal à se décider, justement parce qu'il n'avait jamais pris cette habitude de choisir par lui-même, si bien qu'à présent, faire la différence entre deux hauts pour une simple soirée lui était impossible ! 

Il avait le choix entre un teeshirt fin blanc et simple et une chemise mauve. Le choix était dur. D'un côté, il adorait ce teeshirt, il lui allait un peu grand, et la simplicité lui allait bien. Et puis, il mettrait un pull gris par dessus et sa veste donc, au pire des cas, on ne le verrait qu'une fois qu'il aurait chaud, n'est-ce pas – si toute fois il a chaud, mais c'était souvent le cas avec Louis ? D'un autre côté, la chemise mauve lui plaisait énormément. Elle lui donnait un goût excentrique qu'il manquait un peu dans son caractère, et faisait en quelque sorte ressortir ses yeux verts. Et celle-ci, il ne la cacherait pas sous un pull… Il fronçait les sourcils, profondément ennuyé, et fit appel à sa plus grande amie : Puce. Cette dernière s'assoupissait sur le tapis. Il alla la chercher et la câlina, lui murmurant des mots d'amour à l'oreille. 

« Allez, il faut que tu choisisses. J'y arrive pas moi. » 

Il la déposa sur le lit où étaient exposés ses deux choix et elle le regarda d'un air hagard dans le miroir qui leur faisait face – ou alors, elle se regardait elle, Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr. Il lui fit des yeux suppliants et prit sa patte. 

« Teeshirt ? … Chemise ? … Chemise ? … Teeshirt ? » 

Il la regarda avec insistance, attendant avec espoir sa réponse qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, elle lui mordit la main, dégagea sa patte, sauta du lit et s'observa longuement dans le miroir. Harry poussa un petit gémissement de déception et observa d'un air sceptique ses deux hauts. Il devait choisir. L'heure tournait. Il attrapa le teeshirt, l'enfila, se regarda dans le miroir – Puce, intriguée par son propre reflet, ne le remarqua même pas –, grimaça, et le retira. Il fit la même chose pour la chemise. Bon. Elle lui donnait un air plus propre sur lui-même, plus raffiné… Le teeshirt était fade à côté.

Un klaxon retentit. Harry et Puce se figèrent, surpris, et se regardèrent pour de bon dans le miroir. Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait sourit, amusé, mais la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment-là fut qu'il n'était pas prêt du tout et que c'était sans doute Louis. Il avait encore ses cheveux à coiffer – à essayer plusieurs vêtements, ils étaient brouillons et électriques, longs qu'ils étaient –, il devait se parfumer un peu aussi et il n'avait pas même encore donné à manger à Puce. Et il n'avait pas le numéro de Louis pour le prévenir. Alors, que faisait-il ? Ce n'était pas en restant ainsi immobile qu'il allait aller plus vite… 

Il attacha précipitamment ses cheveux en chignon, versa seulement quelques croquettes à Puce, se parfuma rapidement, sorti et… percuta quelqu'un. La personne tomba sous le poids et la vitesse de Harry. Celui-ci se baissa et se confondit en excuses. 

« Je suis vraiment désolé, pardon, c'était de ma faute, je –  
\- Harold, ce n'est que moi. »

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il avait craint pendant quelques secondes que ce fusse son vieux voisin auquel il aurait bloqué le dos. Il fronça les sourcils et l'aida à se relever. 

« Que fais-tu ici ?  
\- J'ai vu l'heure, me suis rendu compte que j'étais un peu en avance et me suis dis qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps toi et moi, avant de rejoindre les autres. »

Oh. C'était délicat de sa part. Louis s'approcha et posa une main sur le col de sa chemise. 

« Tu allais partir comme ça ? Il fait un peu -40 C° dehors. » 

Harry baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il ne portait en effet que sa chemise. Et qu'il était parti sans ses clefs, ni son portable, ni écharpe et encore moins sa veste. Il fit la moue. 

« Je, hm, j'ai paniqué quand j'ai entendu ton klaxon, il avoua. Louis sourit, attendri.  
\- Bien, on va rentrer chez toi et tu vas pouvoir tranquillement te préparer. Tu as ta braguette ouverte, en plus. »

Harry rougit et se retourna pour pénétrer à nouveau dans son studio – et fermer cette maudite braguette. Il se rendit ainsi compte qu'il n'avait même pas fermé à clef sa porte. Ça craignait. Louis le précéda et se précipita aux toilettes une fois entré. Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, et leva les mains en l'air en voyant le regard de Harry. 

« Bon, j'admets, j'avais très envie de pisser. » 

Harry retirait ce qu'il disait plus tôt, Louis n'était pas délicat. Il soupira, exaspéré, et décida, de toutes les choses qu'il avait à faire, de ranger en premier son T-shirt blanc. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sous l’œil observateur de Louis. Il se planta devant le miroir, et se regarda un instant avant de se détacher les cheveux. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne les coupait plus aussi, ils atteignaient presque ses épaules à présent. Cependant, avec la longueur, ses boucles auparavant très présentes se faisaient plus rares et discrètes. C'est ce qui embêtait le plus Harry, après tout, ses cheveux étaient ce qu'il préférait chez lui. Il décida de les démêler un peu, mais ce faisant, les boucles disparurent totalement pour n'être plus qu'ondulés. Il fit la moue, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire d'eux, hm ? Il lança un regard à Louis, celui-ci accroupi pour caresser Puce, désirant de l'inspiration. Louis était beau. Ses cheveux à lui semblaient toujours impeccablement en bataille, lui donnant un air d'adolescent. Il portait ce soir un pull grisâtre et un jean noir. C'était simple et lui allait parfaitement bien. Se sentant observé, Louis redressa la tête et croisa le regard de Harry. Il se leva et le rejoignit.

« Bah alors ? » 

Harry haussa les épaules. 

« Où on va ce soir ?  
\- En boîte. Tu n'y es jamais allé, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors, en boîte. »

Louis le regarda bizarrement, essayant de saisir les pensées de Harry, en vain. Harry se tourna vers le miroir en grimaçant. 

« Est-ce qu'il faut être beau, pour aller en boîte ? » 

Alors c'était ça. Louis observa son reflet et s'approcha de lui, déposant une main sur la hanche de Harry. 

« Tu es très bien comme tu es, Harry. D'ailleurs, cette chemise te va très bien.  
\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.  
\- D'une manière indirecte, si.  
\- D'une manière directe, c'est-à-dire celle que je veux, non. Est-ce qu'il faut bien s'habiller pour aller en boîte ? »

Louis se demanda un instant, devant l'air innocent et réellement curieux de Harry, s'il devait lui dire qu'aller en boîte bien sapé ou pas ne changeait rien : les gens étaient tellement bourrés qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention. 

« Honnêtement, tu y vas comme tu veux y aller. C'est comme McDonald finalement.  
\- Oh. Est-ce que ma chemise fait trop habillée ?  
\- Non. Elle te va à merveille. Garde-la.  
\- D'accord. Merci.  
\- Tu as l'air indécis quant à tes cheveux. Tu veux un conseil d'ami ?  
\- Venant du type qui n'a pas l'air de se coiffer ?  
\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point mes cheveux sont fins et chiants à coiffer, Harold.  
\- D'accord, Harry eut un sourire en coin. Dis moi ?  
\- Je les trouvait bien attachés. Ça te change.  
\- Oh. Merci. »

Louis lui sourit et Harry lui sourit en retour. Il ne baissa pas le regard, ne le détourna pas, soutint le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et ils auraient probablement pu rester encore un moment ainsi, toute la soirée s'ils le voulaient, mais Puce geignit. Louis tourna la tête vers elle, lui tira la langue et se retourna vers Harry. Il lui embrassa l'épaule par dessus sa chemise. 

« Allez va, prépares-toi. » 

Que venait-il de se passer ? 

*** 

Minuit et demi. 

La soirée venait de commencer quand les cinq jeunes hommes arrivèrent à la boîte. Le chemin entre celle-ci et la station de ski s'était révélé plus long qu'ils ne le pensaient aussi ils avaient eu peur d'arriver un peu tard. Finalement, il était pile l'heure que Louis et Zayn préféraient : l'heure de pointe. Minuit et demi était, tout du moins par ici, l'heure à laquelle le plus de monde se pointait. C'est ce qui plaisait aux deux amis, l'euphorie, l'excitation, les gens qui dansent, la foule… C'est ce qui faisait d'une boîte une bonne boîte. Ils eurent du mal à trouver une place sur le parking, aussi ils durent ensuite le parcourir en entier à pieds pour atteindre l'entrée. 

Louis était le Sam de la soirée. Il aimait boire, que disait-il, il adorait boire. Cependant, ce soir était la première fois pour Harry aussi il voulait le surveiller. Juste un peu. Il n'était pas exactement possessif ou surprotecteur et il savait que Harry était responsable mais… il avait seulement l'envie de s'en occuper. Et puis, c'était toujours marrant de voir ses potes bourrés. 

Il s'approcha de Harry alors qu'ils atteignaient bientôt l'entrée. Celui-ci s'était renfermé, silencieux et sur ses gardes, s'armant de courage pour ne pas retourner à la voiture et disparaître. Il avait soudain l'envie de fuir à grande enjambée ce lieu qui n'était pas de sa zone de confort.

« Tu es tendu, nota Louis.  
\- C'est faux.  
\- Harold.  
\- D'accord, un peu. »

Louis, dans un geste de réconfort, l'attira près de lui et entoura sa taille de son bras. 

« J'ai hésité à t'emmener dans une boîte gay, tu sais.  
\- Ah ?, la voix de Harry craqua.  
\- Oui. Mais je me suis dit que tu allais être séduit par pleins de mecs en chaleur et ce n'est pas le but de la soirée. »

Peut-être que Louis était délicat, finalement. Harry ne savait pas comment le prendre. Cependant sa chaleur le détendit un peu, juste le temps de passer les portes. Une fois passées, ses muscles se tendirent à nouveau. La musique était forte et dansante. Pas dansante comme dans les contes de fée. Dansante dans le sens où tout le monde semblait animé par elle. Ce phénomène le fascina autant qu'il l'apeura. Louis lâcha sa taille pour lui prendre la main et se faufila dans la foule tel un félin, les guidant jusqu'au bar. Leurs amis avaient déjà disparu. Louis commanda des verres pendant que Harry observait, restant collé à lui. Il se tourna vers lui et sourit. 

« Tu vas voir, après quelques verres tu te sentiras comme un poisson dans l'eau.  
\- Ah. »

D'ailleurs, son premier verre arrivait. Il ne voulu pas savoir ce que c'était et bu. C'était fort. Il n'avait jamais bu quelque chose d'aussi fort. Il lança un regard à Louis, peu rassuré. Louis, amusé, l'attira près de lui et le garda tout proche. Il dû lui crier dans l'oreille pour qu'il entende ce qu'il avait à lui dire. 

« T'inquiète chaton, je suis ton garde du corps pour la soirée. » 

Harry rougit. 

« Chaton ?  
\- Tu es tout jeune. Chaton.  
\- Je devrais t'appeler comment moi, alors ? Vieux chien ?  
\- Lou est très bien.  
\- Loueh. »

Louis rit et lui caressa le dos. Il lui donna un autre verre et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Il y avait du monde, la musique qui passait était vive et électro, aussi se coller à Louis n'était pas une erreur, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, il ne se sentait pas encore assez bien pour se lâcher totalement et partir entre ces inconnus. Louis était très bien, les yeux pétillants, les cheveux en bataille et son sourire appréciateur adouci par sa barbe de trois jours. Harry aimait beaucoup sa barbe, d'ailleurs. Ses yeux bleus et sa barbe étaient les parties préférés de Harry chez Louis. Il se demanda comment était le contact de celles-ci s'ils s'embrasseraient. Comment était-ce de se sentir près de Louis ? Est-ce qu'il sentait bon ? 

Sa dernière question n'en était pas réellement une puisqu'il savait déjà la réponse. OUI. Oui, il sentait terriblement bon. Dans la salle de bain plus tôt dans la soirée son odeur avait embaumé l'espace. Dans la voiture, il ne sentait que la sienne. 

Alors, oui, Louis sentait bon. La musique changea et Louis, fatigué, entraîna Harry au bar. Il lui donna un nouveau verre, aromatisé, que Harry aima beaucoup. C'était de ces alcools dont le goût nous trompe et dont l'ivresse nous attrape sans même qu'on ne s'en aperçoive. Aussi, après quelques verres, Harry ne se rendit pas même compte qu'il n'y avait plus que sa gorge qui chauffait mais aussi sa tête. Louis, lui, se contentait de verres de jus d'orange ou de boissons à bulles. S'il commençait à boire, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Ainsi, il pu voir l'ivresse de Harry monter tranquillement et sûrement, à son grand amusement. Celui-ci se révéla être tout le contraire de son caractère. Soit décontracté et dragueur. Cela surprit un peu Louis quand Harry lui fit un sourire à double sens et lui parla avec une voix grave et séductrice. Et ça aurait pu très bien marcher, Louis aurait pu tomber dans le panneau, se laisser faire et tomber dans les bras de Harry sans même se rendre compte que celui-ci était esclave de l'alcool. Mais ses propos étaient aberrants, ses phrases ne tenaient pas la route et surtout, il le draguait en parlant de choses anodines. 

« Tu sais, Lou…, sa voix était plus rauque avec l'alcool, plus lente. Louis frissonna. Je suis content d'être ici, avec toi… Mais Puce me manque. Tu sais, Puce, je l'ai rencontrée il n'y a pas longtemps et vraiment, le courant est bien passé… » 

Pourquoi diable prenait-il cette voix langoureuse ? Et puis… quoi ? Le courant ? Bien marché ? Il sourit, incapable de le prendre au sérieux. Harry se rapprocha de lui, sûr de lui-même, et se pencha à son oreille. 

« Ce cocktail est vraiment délicieux, Lou… » 

Bambi qui essaie de séduire Dimbo. Autant dire que c'était deux mondes différents… 

Louis ne remarqua même pas sa pensée elle-même insensée et se contenta de frissonner au souffle de Harry. Il avait les mains baladeuses, l'une sous son pull, l'autre entre ses omoplates. Ses lèvres effleuraient la peau sous son oreille et il y déposa un petit baiser mouillé. Louis préféra le repousser avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. 

« Okay, chaton, calme toi.  
\- Chaton ? Je suis pas un chaton ! Je suis… un lion.  
\- Harry, tu ressembles présentement à un chaton croisé à Bambi, d'accord ? Ne le prends pas mal.  
\- Oh. Non, je vais le prendre par derrière. »

… 

Quoi ? 

Louis avait envie de pleurer. Harry se mettait à faire des blagues salaces quand ils parlaient d'animaux de dessins animés. Il avait hâte que son Harry revienne pour qu'ils en parlent et qu'il se foute de sa tête. Harry se détacha finalement et décida d'aller sur la piste de danse, sous l’œil perçant de Louis. Il le surveillait, au cas où. N'importe quoi pouvait arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Comme une lionne en manque de chair. Un lion pouvait bien s'attaquer à un bébé biche, non ? Pourquoi Harry ne serait pas attaqué alors, hm ? Il était beau, après tout. Maladroit, mignon, charmeur, extrêmement beau. Seul quelqu'un de sobre comme Louis pouvait remarquer que ses cheveux ne tenaient même plus dans son chignon et lui donnait un air de Yubaba (cf. Le voyage de Chihiro), que sa chemise était pleine de sueur et que ses lèvres étaient incroyablement roses et appétissantes et… Louis s'emportait. Il pivota sur son tabouret, le quittant des yeux. Louis s'attachait à Harry. En quatre jours à peine, il s'y attachait. 

« Sam de soirée ? »

Louis leva la tête. Une jeune femme, qu'il situa entre dix-huit et vingt ans, venait de s'appuyer sur le bar et lui souriait, l’œil clair et limpide. 

« Je présume que tu l'es aussi ? » 

Elle hocha la tête, ses cheveux courts et bouclés tombant devant ses yeux. 

« C'est la première fois que je le suis, je m'ennuie un peu en fait. » 

Il ricana. 

« Non, c'est cool d'être le Sam de soirée, t'inquiète. Tu observes, prends note. Et ensuite, quand tes copines seront sobres, tu leur ressortiras leurs bêtises de la soirée. Je t'assure que c'est géant. Je dirais jouissif, même.  
\- Oh. Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle là. »

Louis pivota pour embrasser la piste de danse du regard et repéra Harry. Il dansait toujours, s'amusant comme un petit fou, content de la vie. Il se retourna vers la fille. Elle semblait… paumée. C'était le mot. Elle portait un jean et des converses. Un haut simple. Et semblait blasée quant au spectacle devant eux. Il arqua un sourcil. 

« T'es sûr que t'es une Sam ?  
\- Pour quoi cette question ?  
\- Tu sembles… différente. Pas dans ton monde.  
\- Est-ce que je dois le prendre mal ?  
\- C'est un constat, prend-le comme bon te semble.  
\- Je vais bien le prendre alors.  
\- Bien. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question par contre. »

Elle sembla hésiter, lança un regard à ses chaussures avant de le remonter. 

« Ça se voit autant que ça ? » 

Louis haussa les épaules. 

« Même les Sam s'habillent un minimum bien pour aller en discothèque. Tu peux toujours t'amuser, quand bien même tu ne bois pas. Toi, tu ressembles à une enfant qui se contente d'observer. Ça m'étonnerait un peu que tes copines soient des filles qu'on voit danser. Genre, mini jupe, gros nibards, tout ça tout ça.  
\- J'ai dix neuf ans.  
\- Et ? »

Elle soupira. 

« Je viens chercher mon frère. Il est quelque part dans cette foule. Je… je n'ose pas exactement y aller en fait. Alors j'attends. Ça fait un petit moment que je suis arrivée en fait.  
\- Ohhh. Tout s'explique.  
\- On habite ensemble, pour tout un tas de raison, et il m'a dit ce soir qu'il allait en boîte. Il y est avec deux-trois potes et je les connais, personne ne se sera dévoué pour être le Sam. Donc je viens les chercher. Au moins, je suis sûre et je n'aurais aucune mort sur la conscience.  
\- Tu es bien mature. »

Elle haussa les épaules, nonchalante. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la piste de danse et lui demanda de quoi son frère avait l'air. Cela l'occuperait un peu. Elle le décrivit comme étant grand, blond, yeux marrons, et habillé tout en noir. 

« T'as pas autre chose ? Tout le monde est grand, blond et habillé en noir ici, j'ai l'impression.  
\- Il danse bien.  
\- Ah.  
\- Il se frotte facilement aux mecs. Je le soupçonne d'être gay en fait, je comprends pas d'ailleurs qu'il vienne à cette boîte.  
\- T'es sûre au moins qu'il soit là ?  
\- Oui. Ses potes n'accepteraient pas d'aller dans une boîte gay.  
\- Voilà la raison qui fait qu'il ne va pas dans une boîte gay. »

Elle lui lança un regard sceptique. 

« Es-tu gay ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Oh. C'est la première fois que j'en rencontre un de si près.  
\- Je ferais comme si je n'avais pas entendu.  
\- Ne sois pas offusqué, je vous aime bien en fait. Les gays, je veux dire. »

Ce fut au tour de Louis de lui lancer un drôle de regard. 

« Tu fais partie de ce genre de meufs qui lisent des fanfictions bizarres ?  
\- Yup.  
\- Tu sembles bien le vivre.  
\- Totalement. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Il gloussa, amusé, et se concentra à nouveau sur la piste de danse. Il ne cherchait cependant pas son frère mais Harry. Il avait un peu peur pour ses fesses, en réalité. Il plissa des yeux pour le trouver dans toute cette vague de gens qui dansaient, et son regard se posa sur sa chemise mauve et son chignon. Il dansait toujours en cadence, langoureux alors que la musique ne le soupçonnait même pas, dos à Louis. Harry avait de belles cuisses, nota-t-il. Attention, liste de l'ange : CUISSE A DAMNER. Aucun commentaire sur le jeu de mot. Il nota surtout que Harry semblait danser contre quelqu'un. 

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait eu raison de se méfier. 

« Dis, ton frère, il portait un débardeur sous son pull ?  
\- Hm, ouais, peut-être.  
\- Il a le même nez que toi ?  
\- Mon nez t'emmerde.  
\- Oh putain. Je pense l'avoir trouvé. »

La fille suivit son regard et, oh. C'était bien lui. Elle hocha la tête et sourit. 

« Trop fort, merci ! » 

Elle fronça néanmoins les sourcils. 

« Attends. Me dis pas que le type qui danse avec lui est ton copain ?  
\- Futur copain. Oui, c'est lui. Merde. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey ! Presque 100 hits sur les précédents chapitres, c'est cool merci !  
> Bon côté chapitre, les choses avancent encore un peu ! On en apprend un peu plus sur Harry, son passé et ses propres pensées... Et Louis qui persévère ahah !  
> On se retrouve dans la semaine pour le chapitre 5 ~~  
> Jaime x


	5. Chapter 5

Louis se leva, poings serrés. 

« Ton frère ou l'un de ses potes est violent ?  
\- Pas que je sache. »

Il s'élança comme une furie dans la foule. Il se faufila jusqu'à Harry et vint se coller à son dos, mains sur ses hanches. 

« Chaton. »

Harry sourit et se frotta contre lui, roucoulant un « Louuuu ». Louis lui embrassa l'épaule et le type, le frère de la fille, blond et beau gosse, partit au quart de tour. 

« Mec, t'attends ton tour !  
\- Hep, j'crois pas non. Viens par là, chaton. »

Ledit chaton ne l'écouta pas, frotta son postérieur contre Louis, ses mains sur les épaules du beau gosse. Louis fulmina. Il le retourna brusquement contre lui, le tira par la main à travers la foule, l'éloignant du type. Cependant, le type ne semblait pas totalement sous l'emprise de l'alcool et les suivit facilement jusqu'au bar. 

« Mec, t'as pas à le tirer comme ça, c'pas un objet ! » 

Louis plissa les yeux. Il était inquiet. Il arqua les sourcils. C'était… rare et étrange. 

« Euh. Quoi ?  
\- Ce mec, t'as pas à le traîner comme ça et – oh. Bonjour toi. »

Louis se figea. 

… 

Quoi ? 

Il pensait qu'il n'était pas si bourré. Mais le type le semblait puisqu'il était déjà sur lui, se frottant contre son entre-jambe en rythme. Il le repoussa. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'fais là ? », grogna Louis. 

Il ne lui répondit pas, dansant contre lui. C'était… gênant. Le type était exactement le stéréotype du mec en chaleur qui se jette sur ce qu'il trouve. Et Louis allait lui donner une raclée, lui foutre son pied entre les jambes, quand bien même il était le frère de la fille, mais il n'eut pas besoin. Harry s'interposa pour lui. Il mit une main imposante sur l'épaule du beau gosse et lui pinça la peau. Il se retourna, furax, prêt à lui en mettre une, mais le regard noir de Harry l'arrêta. 

« Touche encore à un cheveu de Lou et je t'encastre dans le mur.  
\- Jimmy ? »

La fille venait au secours. Ledit Jimmy se redressa et parut surpris de la voir. Il se détacha aussi sec de Louis et Harry et s'éloigna brusquement. 

« Hm, c'est pas c'que tu crois Max, vraiment pas. C'est… C'est eux là, ils m'ont sauté dessus ! » 

Elle lui lança un œil blasé, s'approcha et lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. 

« Ose me mentir une fois encore et je t'encastre aussi. Sérieusement, je suis sympa de venir vous chercher et toi tu batifoles à droite et à gauche. » 

Louis était heureux d'être sobre pour assister à ce spectacle. Le type, Jimmy, était penaud, visiblement peu fier d'avoir été trouvé par sa petite sœur dans une telle position. Louis le comprenait, si une de ses sœurs le voyait ainsi, il aurait plus que honte. Il s'interposa. 

« Hey, tu sais c'est bon, on est en boîte, c'est normal ces choses-là. »

La fille, Max, lui lança un drôle de regard avant de hausser les épaules. 

« T'es quelqu'un de sympa. Merci.  
\- Pas de soucis. »

Il se tourna vers Bambi transformé en Prince de la Forêt. Il sourit et vint lui masser les épaules doucement. 

« Coucou chaton. On va y aller, hm ? On a passé une bonne soirée.  
\- Quoi, déjà ? »

Harry se radoucit. 

« Ouep. On va chercher les autres et on va dormir.  
\- T'as passé une bonne soirée, toi ? »

Louis lui caressa le dos. 

« Oui. Cette fille, Max ?, était sympa. Et puis, te voir t'amuser était chouette aussi. » 

Harry arqua un sourcil. 

« Je pensais que tu serais… plus énergique, ce soir. Plus présent.  
\- Plus présent ? Je suis là. Juste là.  
\- Ouais, mais pas de la façon dont je le voudrais.  
\- Tu es une diva quand tu es bourré, mon beau. »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais Louis ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'il repéra les autres garçons et les rejoignit. Harry le suivit. 

« Heeeeeey, lads. » 

Niall sautillait de partout, les joues rouges. Zayn semblait prêt à s'endormir et Liam… Liam était toujours assez bizarre quand il buvait. Louis ne savait jamais s'il buvait beaucoup ou peu, s'il faisait exprès ou non. À ce moment-là, il tentait, de ce que le plus vieux comprit, d'être une autruche. Il gardait un visage fermé et marchait étrangement. Un canard peut-être ? Louis leur fit comprendre qu'il voulait rentrer et tous gémirent, ennuyés, mais acceptèrent et sortirent. L'air à extérieur piquait, froid voire glacial, et fit un grand bien à Harry. Il enfila sa veste qu'il avait enlevée dans la soirée et serra son écharpe autour de son cou. Il marchait maladroitement, les choses semblaient un peu tourner d'une manière étrange autour de lui et il se sentit tanguer. Liam l'aida à marcher, toujours l'expression du visage fermée. Louis restait en tête du groupe, discutant joyeusement avec Niall et Zayn. 

« Louuuuu, j'ai besoin de pipi.  
\- Pisse-toi dessus, Niall. Ça te fera du bien, j'en suis sûr.  
\- Tu crois ? T'as sans doute raison.  
\- Par contre, avant de rentrer dans la voiture, enlève ton jean, vraiment, j'insiste. Ça va pas sentir bon sinon.  
\- Oh, pas de problème ! »

Niall alla pisser près d'un arbre, retira son jean et monta dans la voiture sous l’œil rieur de Louis. Il sortit son téléphone et prit une photo. Il fallait qu'il rattrape sa soirée. Harry avait eu raison. Il avait été calme, trop. Harry semblait d'ailleurs un peu blessé puisqu'il monta dans la voiture en silence. Cependant le plus vieux ne s'en soucia pas, mettant ceci sur le compte de la fatigue et de l'ivresse. Il démarra, et enclencha la musique. 

« Han non, pas de musique, dodo moi oh. » 

Zayn grogna, mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de Liam déjà endormi. Oh, ça avait été rapide. 

« OHHHHHH, LOU J'ADORE C'TE CHANSON, LAISSE LAISSE !!  
\- Mais c'est les pubs…  
\- J'ADOOOOORE LAISSE.  
\- D'accord.  
\- T'as pas laissé. Non mais t'es pas sérieux, j'adorais moi !! »

Louis lança un regard à Niall dans le rétroviseur. Celui-ci avait un grand sourire alors que sa phrase montrait clairement qu'il était vexé. Non ? C'est ce que Louis avait cru comprendre pourtant. Il sortit du parking et s'engagea sur la voie principale. 

« C'était les pubs, Nialler, elles sont parties toutes seules.  
\- Elles sont allées où ?  
\- Au monde des pubs.  
\- Et c'est où ? On peut y aller ?  
\- Nop. C'est dans l'oubli. On peut pas aller dans l'oubli.  
\- Et pourtant, c'est facile de tomber dedans, lança la voix grave et pâteuse de Harry. Louis le regarda du coin de l’œil avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route. Et de façon paradoxale, c'est difficile de tomber dedans.  
\- J'comprends pas.  
\- Moi non plus.  
\- Personne comprend Niall. C'est le cœur qui commande à ce moment-là.  
\- Ohhh comme pour Sam, Haz ? »

Harry se figea, cessa de cligner des yeux, cessa de respirer. Sam. Sam. Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam… Une salle d'attente d'hôpital, blanche, froide, « Ça va aller… » 

Le docteur s'approche. Harry s'est réfugié dans les bras de Niall, Niall a tu sa litanie et l'a bercé longuement. Mais maintenant, le docteur est là, il se présente dans son accoutrement blanc, le visage fermé, comme si rien ne l'importait, rien ne le touchait. Il a en sa main une feuille qui tremble un peu et Niall se dit sur le moment que c'est peut-être parce que c'est grave, que Sam ne va pas bien, qu'il est parti, qu'il sommeillera à tout jamais. Mais parce qu'il faut faire face à ses problèmes, Niall secoue Harry, Harry se redresse et voit le docteur. Il a les yeux et le nez rougis. 

« Alors ? »

Sa voix est grave et pourtant, il paraît si jeune, si faible. Niall le soutient contre lui. 

« Il s'est réveillé de son coma.  
\- C'est bien ?, demande Niall.  
\- Oui, et non. Nous pensions que seul sa colonne vertébrale était touchée, mais visiblement son crâne a dû heurter quelque chose de dur. Il n'avait pas de casque, aucune protection, aussi il s'est fêlé. »

Niall a soudainement besoin de crier, hurler, extérioriser sa peine et sa colère. Que veut-il dire par oui et non ? Son crâne est fêlé, d'accord, mais encore ? Il ne connaît pas le jargon de médecin, il ne connaît rien lui, il voudrait rassurer Harry mais Harry semble déjà loin, semble avoir saisi quelque chose que Niall ne comprend pas. Il le secoue un peu mais Harry ne répond pas. 

« Est-ce que je peux le voir ? », il demande. 

Le docteur hoche gravement la tête et heureusement qu'il peut le voir ! Ils se lèvent et le suivent fébrilement dans les couloirs tout aussi blancs, pourquoi tout est si pâle, si froid ? Ils s'arrêtent à une grande porte, la poussent, et la première chose que Harry voit n'est pas les parents du garçon, n'est pas tout l'attirail autour du lit pour maintenir en vie la petite chose, non, ce qu'il voit est Sam, tout petit Sam, dans ce lit si grand et si impersonnel, dont les yeux fixent le plafond. 

Il s'avance lentement dans la pièce, sous le regard impuissant des parents. On voit bien qu'ils veulent dire quelque chose, le disputer peut-être, mais nul son ne quitte leurs lèvres parce que quelque part, ils comprennent la tristesse de Harry, la partagent. 

« Hey, Sammy. » 

Harry touche légèrement son bras mais l'enfant ne répond pas. Il garde ses yeux braqués sur le plafond, aucun muscle ne semble bouger à son contact. C'est peut-être le pire moment que vivra Harry, le moment où il comprend vraiment, ça le frappe et les mots du docteur lui sont étouffés. Sa tristesse lui hurle dans les oreilles, sa culpabilité l'assourdit, appuie sur ses épaules. « C'EST TA FAUTE. » Et il voudrait pleurer, hurler que ce n'est pas sa faute, qu'il s'en veut, qu'il s'excuse, qu'il peut bien prendre sa place, ils échangent ! Mais il reste immobile, stoïque, aucune larme ne coule, tout est épuisé, et son cœur et son stock de larmes. 

Niall, lui, a écouté les mots du docteur quand ils sont rentrés. Sam, huit ans, tombé d'un arbre haut de quelques mètres. La neige aurait dû amortir la chute, elle aurait dû mais elle n'a pas fait son boulot. Pire, elle a caché une pierre, quelque chose, un iceberg dans l'eau, qui s'en est pris à la tête de Sammy. Sam est plongé à l'état végétatif. Aucun remède ne peut le sortir de cet état. 

En bref, Sam, huit ans, légume. 

« Harry ? Hey, HARRY. »

Harry respira enfin. Des larmes ont coulé abondamment sur ses joues. Il se redressa, totalement déphasé. 

« Harry, tu vas bien ? Chaton. » 

Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche et tomba dans le regard bleu limpide de Louis. Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur le bas côté. Il marmonna qu'il avait besoin d'air, se détacha, et sortit. Louis changea de place et se mit à celle de Harry, chaude. Il laissa la porte ouverte et observa de loin Harry qui essuyait ses yeux avec son écharpe. Louis ne comprenait pas. Il avait cessé de répondre quand Niall avait parlé de l'oubli, et Louis avait senti que quelque chose se passait. Quelque chose d'important, de conséquent. Aussi il s'était arrêté sur le bas côté alors que les yeux de Harry semblaient loin dans ses souvenirs. Il sortit à son tour de la voiture et s'approcha prudemment. 

« Harry ?, il demanda d'une voix douce. On est bientôt arrivés à l'appartement, est-ce que tu veux rentrer ? On va dormir, ça va te faire du bien. » 

Harry était fatigué, l'alcool coulait encore dans ses veines et il décida d'écouter Louis et rentra dans la voiture. 

*** 

Ils avaient fait le reste du chemin dans le silence, mais Louis savait que Harry était avec lui cette fois-ci, il ne dormait pas, ne pensait pas, ne pleurait pas. Il était juste là, spectre de lui-même. Une fois arrivés, Louis réveilla les garçons qui sautèrent dans les lits, zombies. Il leur laissa les lits et se tourna vers Harry, alors qu'ils étaient déjà seuls. 

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène chez toi, ou acceptes-tu mon humble présence dans ce canapé ? » 

Harry aurait préféré retrouver Puce mais il était crevé et décida de rester. Il se déshabilla alors que Louis transformait le canapé en lit et mettait une couette dessus. Il se glissa ensuite dedans et gémit, un peu, d'aise. Louis s'allongea à son tour et grogna. 

« Putain, mais il est horrible ce matelas. » 

Il éteignit la lumière et soupira. Il se roula en boule dans le lit, cherchant de la chaleur, et ferma les yeux. Harry le regarda faire, silencieux, les lèvres pincées. Il ne pensait à rien. 

Louis était quelqu'un de beau, spécialement quand son visage était détendu. Il semblait doux comme un agneau, comme s'il ne pouvait faire de mal à personne. Pourtant, quand il avait les yeux ouverts, il était différent. Son air changeait, il ressemblait alors à un hérisson qu'il ne fallait pas énerver. Son regard respirait le sarcasme et l'arrogance. Pourtant, il n'en faisait pas preuve. Il était quelqu'un de gentil. Harry aimait cette différence entre son physique et sa façon d'agir. 

Il s'approcha un peu et lui caressa délicatement les cheveux. Il sentit que Louis ne dormait pas, qu'il sentait lui aussi sa main, mais celui-ci n'ouvrit pas ses yeux. Il se laissa faire. Harry descendit sa main à celle de Louis, la prit, la serra fort. Il se lova contre lui, sa tête dans son épaule. 

« Ne me lâche pas, Lou. Je vais sombrer sinon. Me lâche pas. » 

Et Louis se dit, avant de s'endormir, que dimanche serait difficile. 

*** 

Harry se réveilla avec un affreux mal de crâne. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un, il ne savait pas même qui, s'acharnait à lui frapper le crâne. C'était intenable. Il se redressa un peu mais fut écrasé par la douleur et décida de rester dans la chaleur des bras de Louis. C'était plus agréable… Les bras de Louis. 

Oh. 

Ils n'avaient pas bougé de la nuit. Ils étaient restés collés l'un à l'autre, enlacés jusqu'aux jambes. La tête de Harry dans l'épaule de Louis, une main de Louis dans le cou de Harry, l'autre à sa taille, une jambe de Harry a la taille du plus vieux, l'autre enlacée autour de celle de Louis. Ils s'étaient entortillés. Quand Louis avait senti Harry bouger, il l'avait serré contre lui, un peu plus, juste assez pour pouvoir lui embrasser le front. Le cœur de Harry rata un battement. C'était un doux réveil, mis à part le mal au crâne. 

« Lou… j'ai besoin d'un médicament, il chuchota.  
\- T'as mal à la tête ?  
\- Oui. »

Louis soupira et se leva lentement, se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine et prit un médicament dans le tiroir, un verre qu'il remplit d'eau et revint au canapé-lit. Harry avait les cheveux en bataille, tout emmêlés et une petite gueule de bois. Mais il avait l'air de bien tenir le coup. Il était fort. Harry prit son verre, but tout, le posa et se recoucha. 

« Quelle heure est-il ?  
\- Sept heures.  
\- Oh, dodo alors. »

Louis sourit et hocha la tête. Harry ouvrit les bras, l'invitant à s'y glisser. Il ne se fit pas prier et vint tout de suite le rejoindre. Ils se rendormirent pour se réveiller de nouveau quelques heures plus tard. Cette fois-ci, le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel, et il était aux alentours de deux heures de l'après-midi.

Harry ouvrit de nouveau les yeux en premier, réveillé par son mal de tête. Il était moins lourd que précédemment, mais toujours présent. Il se leva aussi adroitement que possible et chercha un médicament qu'il s'empressa de prendre. Il alla de nouveau s'étaler sur le canapé, écrasant Louis au passage pour le réveiller. 

« Harold, j'étouffe là.  
\- C'est fâcheux.  
\- Ta voix est cassée. J'aime bien.  
\- Tu aimes tout toi. Tu n'es pas difficile.  
\- Je n'aime pas tout. Je n'aime pas être étouffé par exemple. »

Harry eut un petit sourire et se retira. Il s'allongea face à Louis et l'observa lentement émerger. Il bailla bruyamment. 

« Alors, cette soirée ?, demanda Louis.  
\- C'était chouette. Je…, je suis désolé pour certaines choses. Genre Jimmy, tout ça. »

Louis leva la main et lui repoussa une mèche derrière l'oreille. 

« T'en fais pas. Est-ce que tu te souviens de tout ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et du passage dans la voiture ?  
\- Hm, oui.  
\- Et du passage où on a baisé ?  
\- Ou – Quoi ? On a fait quoi ? »

Il se tapa fébrilement toutes les parties de son corps, paniqué. Il n'avait cependant pas de courbatures… Le sourire de Louis le trahit de nouveau. 

« Tu sais pas mentir, tu sais, lança le bouclé.  
\- T'y as cru quelques secondes, chaton. C'est ce qui compte.  
\- Chaton. Tu m'appelles encore comme ça.  
\- J'aime bien.  
\- Vieux chien.  
\- J'aime moins. »

Harry gloussa et porta automatiquement des doigts à ses tempes, le rire provocant son mal au crâne. Louis n'y fit pas attention. Son gloussement faisait écho dans son esprit. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait. C'était surprenant et enfantin. Mignon. Et puis, il y avait eu les fossettes pendant quelques secondes. 

Louis avait fait apparaître les fossettes de Harry. Il avait réussi ! 

« Lou, ça ne va pas ?  
\- Si, très bien. Et toi, ça va ? Tu m'as encore appelé Lou. J'adore. »

Harry sourit un peu et haussa les épaules. 

« Merci pour hier.  
\- Y a pas de quoi.  
\- J'aimerais te remercier… Tu en fais beaucoup pour moi, j'ai l'impression.  
\- Oh, quand ça te touche, tout devient rien, rien devient tout. »

Gêné, le bouclé rosit et plongea son visage dans le cou de Louis. C'était agréable. 

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si… romantique. C'est très gênant. » 

Louis gloussa, secouant la tête de Harry. 

« En fait, cette phrase n'est pas de moi.  
\- Oh, je me disais aussi.  
\- Elle vient d'un anime que je regarde avec mes petits cousins parfois. Bon d'accord, je suis fan, et j'ai regardé seul. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harold. Bref, en réalité, la phrase est « Un est tout, tout n'est qu'un ». (cf. Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)  
\- En fait, ta phrase ne ressemble pas à celle-ci.  
\- Elle m'y a fait penser. Tu peux aussi noter que c'est un manga sur l'alchimie et non l'amour.  
\- Donc tu viens de parler pour ne rien dire. Sympa.  
\- Oui, mais si tu pars du principe qu'elle ne ressemble pas, finalement la phrase est de moi.  
\- Lou, tu t'enfonces.  
\- Ah, ça m'est arrivé une fois seulement, et ça fait un peu mal. »

Harry se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux, un sourcil arqué. De quoi parlait-il ? Ils discutaient d'un anime, Harry lui avait dit qu'il s'enfonçait… Oh. D'accord. 

« T'es un pervers en fait, il marmonna, se recouchant.  
\- J'assume.  
\- Bien.  
\- Tu sais, tu étais bien pire que moi hier soir.  
\- J'étais bourré. »

Ça lui faisait tout drôle de dire qu'il avait été bourré. 

« D'ailleurs, merci à toi pour Jimmy. Je ne pensais pas que toi, tu étais possessif.  
\- Il allait te sauter dessus.  
\- Max arrivait.  
\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il te touche… »

Louis sourit, attendri. Il glissa une main dans la nuque de Harry et la lui caressa lentement. 

« Voulais ? Et s'il revenait, tu accepterais ?  
\- Non. Et toi, s'il revenait, tu accepterais qu'il me pelote ? Moi j'ai le bénéfice du doute, j'étais bourré, toi, tu étais sobre.  
\- Juste pour t'emmerder, j'aimerais te répondre que, non, ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'il te pelote mais ce serait mentir. Je ne mens pas, souviens toi.  
\- Je sais… »

Harry sourit. Il appréciait cette partie de Louis. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, sans se parler, écoutant la respiration de l'autre, rêvant. C'était apaisant. 

Finalement, Harry se redressa. Il avait une illumination, une idée. 

« Je veux te remercier comme il se doit. Viens.  
\- Maintenant ? Mais j'étais bien moi.  
\- Allez debout vieux chien.  
\- Oh tu peux toujours courir. C'est pas comme ça que je vais me lever.  
\- Lou ? S'il te plaît ? »

Puppy eyes. Louis gloussa et se leva. Il laissa Harry prendre sa douche en premier, non sans lui demander s'il pouvait le rejoindre – Harry refusa, évidemment –, et rangea le canapé. Il griffonna un mot à l'adresse des garçons « ON EST ALLÉS VOIR LES PINGOUINS » et prit la place de Harry quand celui-ci eut fini. Le bouclé enfila un pull à Louis qui lui alla parfaitement – Louis semblait avoir la folie des grandeurs – et remarqua le mot. Il gloussa, barra les pingouins et écrivit à la place LE SOLEIL. Comprendra qui pourra. 

Il était quinze heures quand ils sortirent de l'appartement. Il avait neigé dans la nuit, tout était blanc, jusqu'à la voiture de Louis. Ils purent cependant descendre jusqu'au village en voiture, la route ayant été déblayée. 

« Alors, on va où ?  
\- C'est une surprise.  
\- D'accord, mais c'est moi qui aie le volant, et j'aimerais savoir par où je passe.  
\- Oh. Tu peux te garer ici.  
\- Ici ? Mais c'est réservé aux skieurs… Me dit pas qu'on va sur les pistes. Harold, j'ai pas pris mes skis ! »

Harry gloussa et sortit de la voiture. 

« On ira après. Premièrement, je veux voir Puce. Deuxièmement, j'ai faim. Troisièmement, il est trop tôt pour la surprise.  
\- Trop tôt ? Quel genre de surprise me réserves-tu, Harold ? »

Harry eut un sourire mystérieux et ouvrit la porte de chez lui. Puce se redressa en entendant son maître arriver et miaula à ses pieds. 

« Coucou ma belle. Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai laissée toute seule, désolé. Cet idiot m'a fait boire. … Oui, t'as tout à fait raison. … Non pas encore.  
\- Harry ? Es-tu au courant que tu parles à un chat ?  
\- Un problème ? »

Louis explosa de rire et s'enfonça dans le studio. Il y faisait agréablement chaud et il retira sa veste. Il s'étala sur le lit et Puce vint le rejoindre. Harry se redressa, enleva son manteau, et alla cuisiner quelque chose. 

« Une soupe te va ? C'est la seule chose dont j'ai besoin pour le moment.  
\- Pas de soucis. »

Louis prit Puce dans ses bras et la caressa. 

« Oh bah ouais, t'es belle toi. Ton maître a raison d'être gaga de toi, t'es toute gentille. » 

Harry secoua la tête, sourire aux lèvres. 

*** 

Seize heures et des flocons. 

Le télésiège des piétons était peu emprunté. Quelques personnes, fans de la marche ou encore de la photographie, grimpaient parfois mais il restait assez désert. Ce jour-là, il faisait très froid, aussi Louis et Harry croisèrent encore moins de monde. En fait, ils ne devaient être que trois groupes sur le télésiège. 

« La vue est vraiment impressionnante. » 

Harry hocha la tête et balaya du regard l'horizon. Il aimait bien monter de temps à autre, reprendre son souffle, et redescendre. Il avait cette impression qu'en haut de cette colline, il grimpait au dessus de ses problèmes et par extension, de lui-même. Qu'il se surpassait. Et c'était ça à présent qui le faisait vivre finalement, cette colline où il respirait. 

« HARRY. J'y ai pas pensé, mais ton boulot ? » 

Il sortit de ses pensées. 

« Je ne suis pas idiot, je leur avait dit que je ne pourrais pas travailler aujourd'hui.  
\- Et, genre, ça a marché si facilement ?  
\- Ben j'espère bien, je n'ai jamais de week-end, je travaille la journée entière, alors je peux prendre au moins une journée. »

Louis pouffa. 

« Pas faux.  
\- Que fais-tu dans la vie active, Loueh ?  
\- Je travaille dans un cinéma pour gagner mon pain.  
\- Oh. Tu dois bien travailler pour pouvoir t'offrir une semaine au ski.  
\- C'est la semaine de mon anniversaire. Autrement, je n'aurais eu ni l'argent ni l'occasion de venir ici, mais Liam et Zee ont serré les fesses. Je paie quand même une grande partie de ma part, normal, mais ça va. On survit. »

Quand Louis avait mentionné son anniversaire, Harry avait ouvert grand ses yeux. 

« Attends, ton anniversaire, il n'est pas déjà passé j'espère ?  
\- Nop, il est vendredi.  
\- Le 24 ?  
\- Oui. »

Harry souffla, soulagé. Il s'en serait voulu de l'avoir raté. 

« Au cas où tu te demanderais, Harold, tu es invité.  
\- Oh. C'est délicat de ta part.  
\- Je suis toujours délicat. Je suis parfait en fait, non, ne me remercie pas. Tu peux baiser mes pieds aussi. Baiser autre chose si tu en as l'envie. »

Louis attendit une remarque de la part de Harry mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Il se pencha en avant pour le regarder. 

« Bah alors, pas de commentaire ?  
\- Je pensais.  
\- Tu pensais.  
\- Je réfléchissais. À la surprise.  
\- Oh. Est-ce que je peux en savoir plus ?  
\- Non. »

Louis se rassit correctement sur le siège, une moue sur les lèvres. Harry souriait. Si Harry souriait, Louis devait-il se méfier ? 

Ils arrivèrent au sommet de la colline. Le soleil était bas. Ils descendirent du télésiège et firent quelques pas sur la neige blanche. Elle était presque immaculée, vierge de tout pas. Harry attendit que les groupes descendent pour pousser doucement Louis, le cœur battant, vers le bord de la colline. Et… voilà. 

C'était ça, sa colline, sa respiration. 

Le soleil disparaissait derrière l'immense montagne face à eux, maîtresse de l'endroit. Elle semblait dominer tout, la montagne, grande et imposante, blanche et froide. Chaque arbre de la forêt en contrebas semblait sienne, chaque maison, chaque village, chaque courant d'eau, chaque animal paressait lui appartenir. Louis eut le sentiment que lui-même, pendant ce court instant où le ciel était orangé, il lui appartenait. C'était une étrange impression, de se sentir sous l'emprise d'une immensité si magnifique. 

« Voilà. » 

La voix de Harry craqua. Sans regarder Louis, il prit sa main, et parla. On aurait presque dit qu'il s'adressait à la montagne. 

« Cet endroit est mon refuge. D'ici, tu peux tout voir. Tu la vois, elle, la montagne, mais tu peux aussi voir les villages. Si tu tournes un peu, tu vois la station. Et si tu fais volte-face, tu vois l'horizon. Ce n'est pas haut ici, on serait bien plus haut sur cette montagne. Mais, paradoxalement, j'aime la grande petitesse de cette colline. C'est comme si… comme si on était à la fois seul et accompagné. C'est enchanté, magique. Tu ne trouves pas ? » 

Louis était d'accord. Cet espace était à couper le souffle. Il était un peu désorienté, mais d'une bonne manière. Il sentait la main de Harry dans la sienne, froide. Il la lui caressa, du pouce, et se tourna vers lui. Harry se tourna vers lui, lui aussi, quittant du regard la montagne. Le vert de son regard était accentué par la luminosité. Le bleu de son regard était accentué par la luminosité. 

Louis regarda Harry. Harry regarda Louis. 

« Je –, Harry commença.  
\- Embrasse-moi. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey,  
> Juste pour vous situer dans la fiction, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres et c'est fini ! D'ailleurs, je sais pas du tout quand est-ce que je pourrais les poster puisque je pars en vacances le 29 pour deux semaines, et je sais pas si j'aurais de la wifi... J'espère !   
> Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu~  
> Jaime x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, la niaiserie arrive...  
> Bonne lecture!

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement. Pendant une seconde, il cru que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Il cru qu'il allait fuir, qu'il allait partir. Mais il était sur sa colline. Il était confiant. Ses mains étaient un peu moites. Il en leva une lentement et caressa la joue de Louis. 

« D'accord. » 

Sa voix était faible. Louis le rapprocha de lui, une main sur sa taille, et ses beaux yeux disparurent derrière ses paupières. C'était le moment. Harry se pencha, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage, et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Et peut-être était-ce la colline, la montagne, l'atmosphère, le moment, mais il y eut une décharge dans l'air. Leur cœur battirent à l'unisson, forts et emballés. Ils commencèrent à mouvoir leurs lèvres après quelques secondes, se tâtèrent, se goûtèrent. Ils prirent le temps d'apprendre à se connaître, de s'apprécier. Ils se décolèrent, changèrent d'angle, s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Le temps ne comptait plus, ni le froid ni l'heure, seules leur bouche l'une contre l'autre leur importait. Louis glissa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Harry, pulpeuse, la suça et celui-ci ouvrit sa bouche pour permettre à Louis de découvrir un autre endroit, plus profond. Ils se redécouvrirent ainsi, et leur baisé devint humide et langoureux. 

Harry n'eut plus de souffle et mit fin au baisé, essoufflé et rouge. Ils s'éloignèrent, un filet de salive les liant toujours. Louis gloussa nerveusement et le coupa.

« Je me demandais combien de temps mettrais-tu pour m'embrasser. » 

Harry sourit timidement. 

« Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi.   
\- Mais tu ne le feras pas.  
\- Je ne le ferais pas. »

Louis gloussa. 

« Et donc ? La surprise, c'était le baiser ou la colline ?   
\- Les deux.  
\- Oh. »

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. 

« Je suis honoré, alors.  
\- Tu peux l'être. Je n'ai jamais parlé de cette colline à Niall. C'est pour dire.  
\- Merci. »

Merci ? Harry arqua un sourcil. Lisant dans ses pensées, Louis haussa les épaules et commença à descendre lentement. 

« Merci de m'avoir montré un petit bout de ta personnalité. Merci de m'avoir embrassé. Merci d'être… là. » 

Oh. C'était beaucoup de merci pour si peu de choses… Harry lui emboîta le pas et souffla un je t'en prie discret. Ils descendirent ainsi leur colline sans un mot, les cheveux et la pensée au vent (cf. Nervermore, Verlaine). Ce n'était pas un silence gênant, ce n'était pas le silence honteux qui suivait un baiser volé. C'était un silence qui disait à la fois tout et rien, qui laissait la rêverie prendre place et faisait de ce moment un moment agréable. La nuit se posait lentement alors qu'ils laissaient leurs traces de pas sur la neige, et les étoiles montèrent bientôt dans le ciel. 

Quand ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de Louis, il faisait totalement nuit et la Lune apparaissait. Louis arrêta le contact de sa voiture et se tourna vers Harry, un sourire narquois sur le visage. 

« Alors, Harold. Comment leur annonce-t-on ?   
\- Leur annoncer quoi ?  
\- La grande annonce.  
\- La grande annonce ?  
\- Oui.  
\- On s'est embrassés.  
\- Oui.  
\- C'est ce que tu appelles la grande annonce ? »

Louis ouvrit la bouche, faussement blessé. 

« Harold, je te pensais romantique, à m'embrasser du haut de cette colline au soleil couchant. Je suis choqué.   
\- Entre nous, je pense que tu me bats niveau romantisme.  
\- Pas faux. »

Le bouclé eut un petit sourire. 

« Merci de donner de l'importance à ce baiser. » 

Louis arqua un sourcil. 

« Pourquoi je n'en donnerais pas ? S'il avait été horrible, et crois que moi que ce n'était pas le cas, j'aurais dit ok, ayons honte. Mais c'était suffisamment bon pour mettre un mot sur ce baiser.   
\- Lequel mettrais-tu ? De mot.  
\- Il ne faut pas prendre au pied de la lettre tout ce que je dis, Harold.  
\- Un mot.  
\- Hm. Bien.  
\- Bien ?  
\- Jouissif ? »

Harry gloussa. 

« T'es méchant.  
\- Pas du tout, réaliste.  
\- Tu pourrais jouir en m'embrassant, Loueh ? »

Prince la forêt, le retour (cf. Bambi). Sobre, qui plus est. 

« Je ne sais pas, il faudrait essayer ?   
\- Pas ici.  
\- Pas ici. Et pas maintenant. Les gars nous attendent.  
\- Oui. »

Harry eut une moue fugace et sortit de la voiture, rapidement suivi par Louis. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment avant que ce dernier ne les arrête. 

« Chaton, approche. » 

Chaton s'exécuta. 

« J'aimerais vérifier une chose. »

Il saisit un pan du pull de Harry et le rapprocha de lui. Il approcha son visage et, frôlant ses lèvres, demanda : 

« Puis-je ?   
\- Oui. »

Ils s'embrassèrent, et la même décharge se ressentit. Plus douce, plus tendre, mais toujours présente. Louis s'éloigna, sourire aux lèvres. 

« Voilà. Je voulais vérifier que ce qu'il s'était passé sur la colline n'était pas resté sur la colline. » 

Harry secoua la tête, lui prit la main sans dire un mot, et les tira jusqu'à l'appartement. Non, le baisé sur la colline aurait pu rester là-bas avec la folie de l'endroit, l'euphorie du moment, mais Harry l'avait emmené et l'avait rangé précieusement dans un coin de sa mémoire. 

« Mais attention Cendrillon, ton prince t'échappera dimanche… Ou pas ! »

***  
Ils décidèrent de ne rien dire à propos d'eux aux garçons. En fait, même s'ils en avaient décidé autrement, cela aurait été inutile puisqu'ils furent démasqués bien vite. Cela faisait quelque chose comme une heure depuis qu'ils étaient revenu de leur escapade. Ils étaient tous installés dans le salon, les uns par terre, les autres sur le canapé, et discutaient bruyamment. Ils s'étaient rendu compte que les sujets étaient grands entre eux et qu'il était facile de passer du coq à l'âne sans que les autres ne rechignent. C'était agréable. 

Quand Louis et Harry étaient rentrés, il y avait d'abord eu un grand silence. Les garçons étaient réveillés, installés sur le canapé, et semblaient les attendre. Niall, visiblement moteur de la discussion, s'était soudainement tut quand Harry était apparu en premier dans la pièce. Il avait baissé le regard, honteux et lâche, et hésitait à parler. 

« Niall ? » 

Louis avait brisé la glace et la gêne. Niall, regardant nul autre que le sol, s'était alors confondu en excuse auprès de Harry. Il s'en était voulu à son réveil de se rappeler la veille et de ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'avait aucune excuse, seulement l'alcool, et encore, il revendiqua que même sous l'emprise de cette dernière, il n'aurait pas dû aller si loin. Harry, dans son bon grand cœur, le pardonna. Il comprenait Niall, lui aussi étant ivre, il avait eu des… « relâchements ». Il était touché qu'il s'excuse aussi sincèrement. Ils s'étreignirent et on passa à autre chose. 

Toujours est-il que Louis et Harry furent démasqués très rapidement. 

Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient flirté toute la soirée, ils aimaient simplement se charrier l'un et l'autre d'une manière gentille et un peu coquine. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'étaient souvent envoyés des regards pleins de sous-entendus, ils aimaient simplement la couleur des yeux de l'autre et les différentes nuances qui s'y trouvaient. 

Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient flirté dès le début de la soirée, ils aimaient simplement se charrier l'un et l'autre d'une manière gentille et un peu coquine. Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'ils s'étaient déjà lancé plus d'une vingtaine de regards pleins de sous-entendus en une heure, ils aimaient simplement la couleur des yeux de l'autre et les différentes nuances qui s'y trouvaient. 

Non. Pas du tout. 

Enfin. 

Si, peut-être un peu. C'est ce dont se rendit compte Harry quand Louis lui fit un sourire en coin, discret mais bel et bien présent et dirigé vers lui. Il baissa la tête, le rose aux joues, les fossettes de sortie et c'est à ce moment-là que Zayn eut un grand soupir et dit : 

« C'est bon, les mecs, on sait déjà que vous avez copulé. » 

Harry manqua de s'étouffer. 

« J-je, quoi ? Copulé ? N-non, colline, Louis s'est, enfin, on a –   
\- Ce qu'essaie de vous dire Harry, Louis vint à la rescousse de Harry, c'est que oui, on attend un enfant. Il est enceint, on attendait pour vous le dire…  
– Félicitations.  
\- Banzaiii. »

Harry cacha son visage derrière ses grandes mains. De quoi parlaient-ils, enfin ? Louis se glissa près de lui et lui embrassa son oreille rouge. 

« Chaton, n'aie pas honte. C'est vrai, ton ventre est un peu gros, mais c'est la grossesse tu sais…   
– Loueh, je ne suis pas enceint ! Et on a même pas copulé.  
– Oh, bientôt, bientôt. Et pis, pouf, ton ventre va grossir.  
– Ou alors, ça va faire boum. »

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, Harry et Louis, vert contre bleu, forêt contre ciel, silencieux. Il y eu un petit blanc avant que leurs amis reprennent la discussion, comme s'il était tout à fait normal de les voir se regarder ainsi dans le blanc des yeux, les mots mués. Puis, Louis sourit lentement, balaya d'une main un peu nerveuse les boucles du front de Harry et lui embrassa la tempe. Le bouclé lui prit d'une manière un peu timide la main, entrelaça leurs doigts, et la voix de Louis se ralluma et se joignit avec celles des autres. Louis, il avait ce pouvoir étrange et singulier d'être à la fois pénétrant et fugace. Un instant, il était sérieux, l'autre instant il jouait. Un instant, il était proche, un autre il était loin. Son regard profond et ses silences laissaient fébrile Harry, qui se mordit la lèvre à la pensée. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main enlacée à celle de Louis. Il avait besoin en quelque sorte d'un signe que, oui, Louis était encore bien là, avec lui. 

Pour le moment. 

***  
Quelques heures plus tard. 

Harry était seul. Il avait froid. Le vent soufflait, il faisait nuit, et la Lune, blême et lumineuse, éclairait ses pas dans la neige. Il ne resserra pas sa veste sur son corps, il avait besoin de sentir le froid lui piquer la peau. Il marcha un moment seul dans la poudreuse, s'enfonçant par moment, manquant de tomber sans jamais perdre pied. Il ne devait pas faillir. Continuer à marcher. C'était en quelque sorte paradoxal, de se forcer ainsi à avoir froid et à continuer son ascension, pour aller vers son passé. On ne marche pas en arrière, normalement. 

Harry avait décidé que ce soir, si, il marcherait à reculons. 

Il arriva à cet arbre, ce maudis arbre, un peu éloigné des pistes. Si on ne le connaissait pas, il se fondait dans la masse des autres végétaux, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Harry. Il aurait cependant aimé ne jamais le connaître, ne jamais le reconnaître parmi tout ceux qui l'entouraient. Il s'en approcha, le cœur battant, la peau frissonnant au froid et au souvenir, et posa sa main sur le tronc mort. 

Sam. Petit Sam, tout petit Sam, parti loin de lui, enfoui dans la neige et ses pensées. Ce n'était pas l'arbre qui l'avait tué à jamais, c'était Harry et ses idées loufoques, Harry et sa naïveté. Il avait adoré cet enfant. Il aurait pu faire partie de ces gosses que gardait Harry tous les jours, il aurait pu venir pour repartir, et il n'aurait plus pensé à lui, si ce soir-là, Harry ne l'avait pas laissé monter sur cette branche. Son expérience aurait dû l'alerter, lui dire HEY STOP L'ARBRE EST MORT. Pourtant, aucun avertissement ne l'avait mis en garde, et quand il retrouva Sam, dans son lit d'hôpital, branché à tout cet attirail pour rester en vie, ce n'était plus seulement l'arbre qui était mort, mais Harry et sa naïveté. Et puis, quelques instants après ce décès, Sam les avait rejoints. 

Que faisait Harry ici ? 

Il devait partir, fuir, lâche mais tant pis, il s'en fichait, il devait s'en aller, la Lune brillait et Harry, se retournant pour la regarder, comme si elle allait lui parler, le conseiller, pensa qu'elle souriait méchamment et lui disait, allez va, cours, va-t-en, tu n'as rien à faire ici, et si tu es triste, si tu veux mourir une deuxième fois, ce sera bien fait pour toi, tu l'as bien mérité, Sam, lui, ne t'avait rien demandé. Ses cheveux lui voilaient le visage, le vent soufflait en bourrasques, il avait froid jusque dans son cœur et décida de quitter les lieux. Il tourna les talons et disparu entre les arbres, la neige, le remord et la culpabilité. 

Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à trouver Niall, lui aussi se concertant avec la Lune, le nez levé au ciel dégagé. Il s'approcha de lui, les jambes tremblantes, les larmes déjà sur ses joues, les mains tendues vers lui. Il avait besoin de sa chaleur, besoin de son réconfort, de son ami. Niall baissa les yeux pour les poser sur Harry et lui sourit tristement, ouvrant ses bras où Harry se logea sans demander son reste. 

« J'ai senti que tu aurais besoin de venir ici. »

Sa voix était enrouée, voilée. Il lui caressa le dos, chaleureux, et ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, peut-être quelques heures aussi, ils ne surent pas et ne se le demandèrent pas. 

***  
Quand Louis se réveilla le lendemain, il était trempé. Son T-shirt collait à son torse et l'air frais courait sur son corps, ses couvertures visiblement repoussées. Il se redressa d'un bond et ses yeux tombèrent sur Liam et Zayn, seau autrefois rempli d'eau en main, grands sourires sur les lèvres. Louis allait les tuer. 

« JOYEUX ANNIV – »

Louis lança un coussin sur Zayn qui ne put finir sa phrase. Il profita de la surprise pour sauter sur Liam et le plaquer au sol, attrapant Zayn par le bas de son pantalon. Son pantalon glissa, se retrouva à ses chevilles et ses deux amis à terre eurent le plaisir – ou pas – de découvrir sa gaule du matin. Oops.

« Zee, pitié ! » 

Liam se couvrit les yeux de ses mains. Zayn remonta son pantalon et s'empressa de fuir Louis, se rabattant dans le salon. 

« ZAYN, RAMÈNE TA FRAISE TOUT DE SUITE.   
– J'en ai pas !  
– TA BANANE.  
– J'aime pas ça ! »

Louis allait sérieusement le tuer, lui et sa banane, ou peu importe. Mais avant, il devait s'occuper de Liam. Lui aussi était dans le coup. Il se tourna vers lui, toujours au sol, et Liam lui afficha un sourire crispé. 

« Hey, hm, faut pas t'énerver pour si peu Tommo…   
– M'énerver pour si peu ? Tu vas voir si je m'énerve pour si peu. »

Il eut une expression sadique sur le visage, ses yeux se rétrécissant, sa bouche grimaçant un rictus mauvais. 

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Payno. » 

Il se redressa, vif, et attrapa Liam par le col de son haut pour le redresser. Celui-ci avait une carrure bien plus imposante que Louis et était plus grand, cependant il n'eut aucun mal à le lever et le traîner dans le salon où Zayn se cachait, accroupi derrière le canapé. Il chantait à tue-tête la chanson des anniversaires. Louis s'arrêta, changea d'avis, lâcha Liam. Zayn le narguait, aussi ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Il s'approcha dangereusement de celui-ci et l'attrapa par les cheveux. 

« Pas les cheveux, pas les cheveux ! »

Louis l'ignora, et le poussa sur le balcon et ferma à clef derrière lui. 

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE TOMMOOOOO !, fit la voix étouffée de Zayn. Roh, ça va, m'en veux pas comme ça ! Hey, même que l'idée de l'eau, c'était Liam, pas moi ! »

Louis arqua un sourcil et se tourna vers Liam. 

« Je n'vais même pas chercher à savoir si c'est vrai ou pas. » 

Après avoir coursé un petit moment Liam dans l'appartement, il le pousse dans la salle de bain et l'enferme de l'extérieur avec la clef. 

« VOILA. J'espère que vous êtes cont –   
– JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE TOMMO ! »

Voilà que ces deux-là chantaient en choeur. 

Et, vraiment, Louis détestait être réveillé comme ça, avec de l'eau glacée et des cris et des bousculades, et il savait que le but de ses amis étaient celui-ci, l'énerver, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Ils étaient malades, pas seulement Zayn et Liam, mais aussi Louis. 

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il leur ouvrit les portes. Il se versa un bol de céréales tandis que Liam se taisait et semblait prendre sa douche et que Zayn regardait le paysage en grelottant. Dans son grand sadisme, Louis eut l'excellente idée de couper l'eau chaude quelques secondes à Liam. Ce n'était pas jusque que seul Zayn ait froid, oh. La réaction de Liam ne tarda pas : il poussa un cri, hurla un LOUIS, et le rire de celui-ci reprit. Louis adorait être maître des situations. 

Il finit son bol et alla dans la chambre enfiler un jean et un pull, commençant lui aussi à avoir pas mal froid avec son T-shirt mouillé. Le temps qu'il s'habille, une voiture se gara dans le parking et Niall en sortit. Il se retrouva bête à voir Zayn sur le balcon. 

« Mec, t'as eu tellement chaud que t'as voulu mourir de froid ? »

Les lèvres de Zayn commençaient à bleuter. 

« Louis. Ne l'approche pas, il marmonna, très sérieux. Il est machiavélique.   
– J'AI ENTENDU. »

Louis vint ouvrir la baie vitrée et Zayn s'enfuit à l'intérieur du salon, au chaud. Il s'enroula dans un plaid et se mit en boule sur le canapé. 

« Quel bon vent t'amène, Niall ?  
\- J'me demandais, tu connaîtrais pas un Louis par ici ? Haut comme trois pommes, dont l'anniversaire est aujourd'hui ? »

Il allait être clément. Louis n'enfermerait pas Niall pour sa critique sur sa taille, au contraire, il en sourit et lui proposa d'entrer dans l'appartement. Liam décida que c'était le meilleur moment pour se faire remarquer, donnant des coups violents sur la porte de la salle de bain. Niall, une fois dans la pièce, arqua un sourcil. 

« C'est Liam ? Il s'est enfermé ?  
\- C'EST LOUIS, J'TE –  
– Ils m'ont fait chier. Il était de mon devoir de les punir. »

Niall éclata de rire et vint s'installer sur le canapé, près de Zayn. Celui-ci lui lança un drôle de regard. 

« Tu dis rien ? Tu laisses juste Liam crier au désespoir ?   
– Ouais, c'est marrant ! Par contre, faudrait lui dire que les voisins vont péter un câble au bout d'un moment.  
– T'AS ENTENDU, LIAM BOUCLE-LA.  
– D'un côté, il a eu de la chance, fit remarquer le basané – Zayn, lui au moins n'a pas été enfermé dehors, en plein hiver.   
– Oh ne t'inquiète pas, il a eu le droit à la douche froide. Je lui avait bien dit que la vengeance était un plat qui se mange froid. »

Niall rit de plus belle. Louis s'appuya sur le comptoir, les bras croisés. 

« Harry n'est pas avec toi ?   
– Il travaille toute la journée aujourd'hui.  
– Oh.  
– Je venais vous proposer d'aller faire un tour sur les pistes ! On le croisera sûrement de cette façon. Et puis y a encore des pistes que vous devez apprendre à connaître. »

Ils acceptèrent de bon cœur et après s'être délecté de sa vengeance, Louis finit par ouvrir à Liam. Ce dernier était blanc comme un linge et sembla revivre à la vue de la lumière naturelle. Ils se préparèrent rapidement, picorèrent quelque chose sur la route et s'aventurèrent sur les pistes blanches et bourrées de monde. 

Louis apprenait lentement à aimer le ski. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à tourner et il manquait de tomber de nombreuses fois, mais ses chutes se faisaient plus rares et sa confiance plus certaine. Il prenait à présent le temps d'observer ce qui l'entourait, c'est-à-dire la foule et le paysage. La foule venait en premier parce que, eh bien, il y en avait, du monde. Niall leur avait confié que le mois de février était le pire et qu'il y avait souvent des accidents dû à ce trop plein de skieurs. Louis ne s'en plaignit pas plus et se contenta de regarder entre les bras et les têtes les morceaux du paysage qui apparaissaient. L'endroit qu'il préférait était ce qu'appelait Niall « l'autre côté ». La colline devait avoir un nom, mais personne ne l'utilisait vraiment. Il y avait la colline « en haut » et la colline « l'autre côté ». La colline de Harry était simplement l'autre versant de celle du haut. C'était étrange, d'appeler ces lieux ainsi, mais une fois de plus Louis ne s'en plaignit pas. À quoi bon, c'était pareil après tout. 

Ils venaient de s'arrêter pour se mettre tous au même niveau – Zayn allait vite et Liam tombait encore souvent, autant dire que l'écart dans le groupe était assez étendu – quand Louis reconnut une tête dans la foule de bonnets. Grand, l'homme dépassait la plupart des personnes et se démarquait des autres. Même de dos, Harry sembla à Louis fascinant et extrêmement attirant. Il portait aujourd'hui une combinaison grise, un bonnet orange et d'étranges lunettes rondes. Niall le remarqua à son tour et l'appela avec de grands gestes. Le bouclé se retourna, les remarqua, pivota vers la femme à qui il parlait et les rejoignit. 

« Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Je bosse.   
– Je suis venu te sauver !, s'exclama Niall. Regarde qui j'ai là. »

Il fit un geste théâtral pour désigner Louis qui ondula le bassin et leva les bras en l'air, lâcha un « TADAAA ». Harry ne se démonta pas. 

« Écoutez, il faut vraiment que j'y retourne. La femme là-bas a perdu son gamin. On est dans la merde. Vous pouvez nous aider si l'envie vous en prend.   
– Chouette ! C'est parti. »

Zayn l'arrêta. 

« Suivre un gamin, ça me tente pas. Mais Louis, tu peux y aller seulement avec Harry, non ? On se débrouillera très bien sans toi, t'en fais pas. » 

Louis préféra ignorer la pique. Il hocha la tête et ils se séparèrent. 

« Alors, à quoi il ressemble ce gamin ? » 

Harry baissa la tête et il lui parut très intéressant d'observer ses bâtons plantés dans la neige. 

« Chaton ?   
– J'ai menti. »

Le plus vieux haussa les sourcils. 

« Ah ?   
– Oui. J'ai, hm, fait un mensonge.  
– C'est ce que le verbe mentir signifie, oui. Et ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et redressa la tête. 

« Jemesuisditqu'onpourraitpasserquelquesheuresensemble.   
– OK, tu vas respirer, et reprendre.  
– Je. Me. Suis. Dit. Qu'on. Pourrait. Passer. Quelques heures ensemble. »

Pause. 

« Et, du coup, j'ai menti. La femme n'a pas perdu son gosse, en fait, elle m'avait pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je travaille normalement, mais seulement pour aller vérifier quelques choses. Est-ce que, hm, ça te dirait de venir avec moi ? » 

Louis sourit, touché. Harry jouait bien la comédie. Et puis il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il était du genre à prendre ainsi les devants, certes d'une manière maladroite mais tout à fait attendrissante. Il hocha la tête et Harry s'élança en premier, slalomant aisément entre les personnes. Louis peina un peu à le suivre et ils descendirent ainsi jusqu'à un carrefour. Un côté, le retour sur les pistes bleues et sur la station, un autre vers une branche de la même station et encore un autre que sans connaître, Louis n'aurait pas remarqué. Harry lui indiqua qu'ils prenaient ce chemin et ils descendirent la pente douce quelques minutes, le temps d'apercevoir des arbres. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans cette petite forêt incongrue et Harry dirigea Louis vers une cabane. 

« C'est ici que la plupart des mécanismes du tire-fesse que tu vois là-bas sont répertoriés. Des fois, quelque chose peut se désactiver et sur le coup, il n'y aura pas d'incidence, mais une petite chose en entraîne une autre et… après le tire-fesse s'arrête. Et c'est sur moi que ça retombe.  
– Tu n'as pas l'air enchanté. À l'idée de venir ici, je veux dire. »

Harry ne dit rien et retira ses skis pour ouvrir la cabane, Louis sur ses talons. 

« Pourquoi travailles-tu ici, Harry ?   
– Parce que j'ai besoin d'argent. Pour vivre, il paraît que ça aide, tu vois ?  
– Je vais reformuler. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Le bouclé haussa les épaules, le dos penché sur un tableau de fonctionnement. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à sa présence ici. Il était arrivé quand il était adolescent et n'en était tout simplement jamais reparti. Par manque de moyen, par manque d'envie aussi. 

Par manque de courage, surtout. 

« Pourquoi me poses-tu ces questions ? »

Louis, appuyé contre le mur, le dévisageait. Harry lui semblait distant, sa carapace recouvrant son corps. Il s'approcha de lui et vint lui tourner le visage, un doigt sur sa joue. Les yeux de Harry se plantèrent dans les siens, vert contre bleu. 

« Je te les pose parce que tu n'as pas l'apparence d'une personne épanouie. Tu n'as pas l'air dépressif mais tu n'as pas non plus l'air d'être totalement heureux. Tu as des petites absences, brèves, fugaces, mais présentes. Je te vois, Harry. Je ne sais pas comment je fais, mais je te vois.   
– Alors, ferme tes yeux. Tu ne me verras pas, tu ne penseras plus à cela. Ce serait mieux, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Non. Si je ferme les yeux, je sentirais ta présence. Je sentirais que tu n'es pas à l'aise, que tu n'es pas toi-même.  
– Alors, pars. Disparais. Je disparaîtrais aussi. On disparaîtra, c'est suffisant non ? »

Louis l'embrassa, et Harry répondit lentement au baiser, un peu surpris et décontenancé. Louis s'éloigna et lui planta un baiser sur la joue. 

« Tu es beau, Harry. Une beauté froide. Paradoxalement, la neige ne te va pas. » 

Le bouclé eut un sourire bancal. 

« Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut ?   
– Pourquoi serait-ce le cas ?  
– À elle de me le dire. »

Louis effleura sa joue de sa main gantée. Les yeux forêts de Harry étaient mystérieux. Il ne savait pas les déchiffrer. Étaient-ils heureux, ou malheureux ? Reflétaient-ils l'histoire de Harry, ou étaient-ils simplement vides ? Étaient-ils menteurs et cherchaient-ils à lui montrer le faux bonheur de Harry ? Louis ne saisissait pas leurs nuances. Ils étaient seulement magnifiques. 

Harry se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux, brisant le contact. Le regard de Louis le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Il sentait qu'il le sondait et cela réchauffait ses joues. Il bégaya qu'il lui restait du boulot et ils quittèrent la cabane. 

Louis découvrit que skier avec Harry était loin d'être désagréable – quoiqu'il n'avait jamais pensé le contraire. Il slalomait entre les arbres avec une facilité déconcertante, pliait une jambe, tendait l'autre, son buste droit et robuste. De dos, Harry semblait se fondre dans la neige, détail du décor, comme s'il était un fragment de cet endroit, à la fois invisible et visible. Louis le suivait sans trop de mal, tous deux allant à une vitesse lente et tranquille, mais sa manière à lui de skier était bien plus maladroite. Il manquait de peu les arbres par moment et il avait l'impression que ses skis s'enfonçaient plus lourdement dans la neige que ceux de Harry. Les traces de celui-ci étaient presque invisibles sur le sol, comme si… comme si Harry était le fantôme qui errait ici. À cette pensée, Louis frissonna et se força à penser à quelque chose de plus gai. 

Harry lui parla un peu, lui expliqua quelques fonctionnement de son travail, la voix un peu plus étincelante que précédemment, montrant ainsi à Louis que, hey, tu vois, tu t'es trompé, je suis heureux ici. Étrangement, Louis comprit rapidement que tout ceci était faux. 

Harry lui paraissait faux quand il parlait, et vrai quand il se taisait. Il était paradoxal ! 

Ils passèrent ainsi un long moment à aller d'une cabane à l'autre et le jour tomba très rapidement. Quand ils arrivèrent à un énième rassemblement d'arbres, Harry se figea net. 

« Haz ? » 

La petite forêt qui se dressait devant eux paraissait à Louis tout à fait banale, et ressemblait à toutes les autres qu'ils avaient croisés – il se demanda d'ailleurs s'ils n'étaient pas déjà passés devant celle-ci plus tôt. Pourtant, se tournant vers Harry, il vit une lueur dans son regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu par le passé. Ses yeux verts dans l'obscurité étaient plus sombres, brûlants d'un vide sans fond, d'une sorte de mélancolie profonde et incertaine. C'était étrange, et Louis était peu sûr de son interprétation. Peut-être que Harry venait simplement de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient en effet déjà passés par là… ? 

Louis espérait que ne ce fusse que ça. 

Bien sûr, dans la tête de Harry, c'était bien plus compliqué que cela. De tous les endroits dans la station, ces arbres étaient bien les derniers où Harry voulait aller avec Louis. Il se tourna vers lui et prit sa main. 

« Je veux m'en aller d'ici. On s'en va. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey, dernier chapitre !  
> Désolée de l'absence, il s'est trouvé que je n'avais absolument pas internet en vacances, deux semaines sans ordi, le bonheur... Enfin bref, voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira~~

Ils allèrent au studio de Harry. Ils retirèrent leur combinaison, avec toute la panoplie du skieur qui suit, et se posèrent sur le lit défait du plus jeune.

« Bah alors, tu me proposes pas même un thé, un café ? Tu es un affreux hôte, Haz.  
– Et toi, tu ne me demandes même pas pour t'avachir sur le lit.  
– Tu t'es avachi en premier, je me suis contenté de te suivre.  
– Alors, tu es un mouton ! Mouton Lou. »

Louis gloussa et s'allongea, et quelques instants plus tard, Harry se glissait près de lui. Il sentait bon, une vague effluve de menthe et d'orange, mélangée à de la sueur, dû à la journée qui venait de passer. Louis n'imaginait pas sa propre odeur. La tête du bouclé s'était posée sur son épaule et son bras, coincé sous sa nuque, venait caresser lentement les boucles détachées.

« Pourquoi as-tu décidé de garder tes cheveux longs ?  
– J'aime bien.  
– C'est tout ?  
– Oui.  
– Oh allez, mets toi à ma place. Si tu étais moi, qu'est-ce que tu dirais pour développer ? »

Les épaules de Harry tremblèrent : il riait doucement. Il réfléchit un court instant et dit :

« J'avais envie d'essayer. J'ai voulu tenter d'être... différent.  
– Et est-ce que ça a marché ?  
– Pas pour le moment.  
– Hm. »

Louis embrassa le haut de son crâne.

« Tu es quelqu'un de tactile, fit remarquer Harry, les yeux fermés.  
– Ouep.  
– Tout mon contraire.  
– Dixit celui qui s'est lové contre moi.  
– Tu es différent.  
– Ah.  
\- Ouep. »

Louis rit.  
« Au fait, Lou.  
– Hm ?  
\- Heureux anniversaire. »

La voix de Harry s'était faite douce, emprunte d'un quelque chose de plus, d'un quelque chose qui fit chavirer le pauvre Louis. Celui-ci fit basculer Harry contre le matelas et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents, mordilla puis suça la peau si goûteuse alors que Harry émettait un gémissement surpris. Il répondit néanmoins et fourra sa langue dans la bouche jumelle, dansa avec son humide compagne une valse endiablée. Les baisers de Louis paraissaient à Harry toujours à la fois différents et similaires. Ils gardaient le même goût mais jamais il ne l'embrassait de la même manière. Parfois il était tendre, d'autres passionné, d'autres fois encore plus brutal. Cette fois-ci, c'était un baiser à la fois passionnel et acharné.

« Merci, chaton. »

Harry lui planta un baiser sur la joue en réponse. Louis attrapa une de ses mains et observa les quelques bagues qui ornaient les longs doigts blancs de Harry.

« Tu ne fais rien ce soir ?, demanda après un moment Louis. On est le réveillon de noël, tout de même.  
– J'ai dit à maman que ce soir je ne viendrais pas.  
– Maman. C'est chou. »

Les joues de Harry rosirent et comblèrent le cœur de Louis. Il devenait niais.

« Oui, elle le passera avec Gemma, ce n'est pas un problème. Et toi, as-tu la soirée de libre ? Je t'ai embarqué chez moi sans même te le demander.  
– Je suis tout à toi chaton. »

Tout à lui, bien évidemment. Louis tombait lentement. Mais il tombait, le fait était là, indéniable, et l'apeurait.

« Tout à moi, vraiment ? »

Les dents de Harry furent de sorties quand un sourire fleurit.

« Tout à toi, vraiment, affirma Louis. Il lui envoya un regard en biais, étrange, alors que le bouclé lui embrassait la peau dans son cou. Que veux-tu me faire, Harold ? »

Le choix était difficile. Harry hésitait entre parcourir ses cuisses en long et en large et se laisser câliner. Les deux lui plaisaient.

« Tu réfléchis facilement beaucoup, fit remarquer la voix de Louis. C'était la même chose pour les cookies. Tes sourcils se froncent. C'est pas beau. Je préfère quand tu souris. »

Il lui planta un doigt entre les deux sourcils et Harry échappa un rire puéril.

« Je me demandais comment j'allais m'occuper de toi. »

Louis arqua un sourcil, aguicheur, et passa une jambe de l'autre côté de son corps, se dressant à califourchon sur le bas ventre de Harry. Il se baissa pour être à hauteur de son oreille :

« Et si, pour une fois, tu te laissais aller ? Que tu arrêtais de réfléchir ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« N-non, je préfère contrôler et réfléchir à ce qui va se passer, anticiper et —  
– Alors dis-moi, Haz, Louis se redressa un peu et ses fesses rencontrèrent l'entrejambe de Harry, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, dis-moi le fond de ta pensée. Que veux-tu faire ?  
– Je veux... »

S'il prenait le temps d'y songer, il voulait faire beaucoup de choses avec Louis. Sentir son odeur dans son cou, mordre sa peau tendre et chaude, embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps, toucher son désir, jouer avec ses nerfs et atteindre la jouissance. C'était chouette comme programme.

« Surprise » finit-il par lâcher.

Louis n'eut pas le temps d'arquer un sourcil que Harry venait l'embrasser, suçotant déjà avec une singulière ardeur sa lèvre inférieure. Louis s'empressa de lui répondre, ses mains galopant déjà sous son pull, alors que leurs yeux se fermaient en même temps. Leur langue se rejoignirent avant que Harry ne brise le baiser, marmonne quelque chose comme « on échange » et bascule Louis pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. Il replongea sur lui, ses mains dans les cheveux du plus vieux, dévorant ses lèvres puis son cou et bientôt sa nuque. C'était rapide, empressé et le désir qui montait ne pouvait qu'accélérer la cadence.

« Doucement, Chaton, patience... »

Louis le retint légèrement lorsque d'un geste brusque il lui releva le pull. Louis aimait le sexe, dans toutes ses formes, dur, violent, mais aussi tendre et lent. De plus, il tenait assez à Harry pour que ce moment ne soit pas qu'une simple baise rapide. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Harry sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il ralentit un peu, se contrôlant un minimum. Ils se retirèrent mutuellement les vêtements pour ne se trouver qu'en boxer. Les jambes de Harry était interminables et le tatouage sur le torse de Louis luisait. Harry embrassa doucement l'encre sur la peau.

« It is what it is, lut-il. Pour quoi ?  
– Fataliste dans l'âme. » ricana Louis.

Harry gloussa, amusé par le sarcasme. C'était ce qui lui plaisait chez Louis, en partie, ce côté un peu satirique mélangé à une certaine tendresse. Il laissa ses lèvres glisser sur sa joue. Ses mains cherchèrent à tâtons son boxer et massèrent la bosse qui s'y dressait. Louis ferma de nouveau les yeux, appréciant le contact. Harry était doué et semblait le savoir, confiant. Il appuya lentement sur le dessus, saisit d'une main la longueur quand l'autre allait s'amuser avec ses bourses : le point faible du plus vieux. Il émit un petit grognement et Harry malaxa la bosse puis les bourses, cherchant quel était son point, qu'il repéra rapidement. Il sourit et mordit la peau dans son cou. Louis n'aimait cependant pas rester passif et attrapa les fesses de Harry, les massant son tour. Au contact, le plus jeune les poussa contre ses mains, comme un chat qui veut plus de caresses. Louis ouvrit les yeux, se redressa, et attira Harry pour l'embrasser. Les mains de ce dernier, troublé et durcissant, sortirent du tissu le membre de Louis et le caressa vivement. Surpris, celui-ci gémit entre leurs bouches.

« Lou, je peux ?  
– Tout ce que tu veux Chaton. »

Harry lui laissa un petit baiser sur la joue et descendit vers l'entrejambe. Il baissa le boxer de Louis, donna de brefs coups de mains pour durcir encore un peu le membre.

« Regardes-moi. »

Sa voix grave, accentuée par le désir et l'excitation, fit frissonner Louis qui planta son regard bleu dans celui vert et sombre de Harry. Celui-ci se mit à sucer le sommet du sexe et la couleur des yeux du plus vieux changea subitement. Le bleu devint encre, avide, aussi profond qu'un puits sans fond dans lequel s'apprêtait à se jeter Harry alors qu'il pénétrait Louis dans sa bouche. C'était alors sa bouche qui devenait l'antre profonde de Louis, les larmes venant aux yeux de Harry. Il fit des vas et viens, lécha puis suça la veine qui le parcourait, laissant une marque discrète mais présente. Quand ses lèvres n'étaient pas sur le gland, c'était son pouce qui s'affairait à appuyer dessus et Louis perdait lentement mais sûrement pied. La main de Harry malaxa ses bourses et le bleu se détacha du vert pour se fermer, alors que la tête de Louis tombait en arrière et qu'un râle s'échappait de sa gorge.

« Haz, j'vais venir ! Reviens ici. »

Harry s'exécuta, éloignant bouche et mains de son membre gonflé. Ses lèvres étaient plus roses qu'à l'accoutumée, plus pulpeuses et Louis eu soudainement envie de l'embrasser, le dévorer. Il empoigna ses cheveux et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

« Veux te chevaucher, marmonna Harry.  
– T'en crois-tu capable, Harold ?  
– Je ne suis pas en sucre.  
– Oh oui. Tu sais mordre. »

La discussion ne dura que quelques secondes et Harry s'empressa de retirer son boxer tandis que Louis se relevait.

« Approche chaton. »

Chaton vint près de lui et s'allongea à ses côtés. Le bras de Louis l'encercla et sa main caressa ses fesses rebondies. Il traça d'un doigt sa raie et vint trouver son entrée.

« Bah alors, t'es mouillé chaton ?  
– C-chut. »

Adorable. Louis gloussa tandis que Harry cachait son visage dans son cou, suçotant doucement sa peau. Il pénétra un premier doigt, rapidement suivi d'un second, et il fit un mouvement de ciseau pour l'ouvrir un peu. Son autre main se posa sur sa cuisse – ô charnue – pour la remonter et pouvoir ainsi le doigter un peu plus profondément.

« T'es si chaud, chaton... si humide pour moi. »

Il ajouta un troisième doigt et s'affaira à trouver le point P qui donnerait du plaisir à son amant. Il lui mordilla l'oreille, ses doigts se mouvant lentement et s'enfonçant. Et puis, sans crier gare, Harry se figea et gémit dans son cou, ses cheveux bouclés emmêlés cachant l'expression de son visage. Louis sourit et lui embrassa le front, lui glissant des mots doux. Il lui proposa de monter sur lui et il n'eut pas à le demander deux fois. Le membre de Harry était fièrement dressé sur son ventre, ses lèvres entrouvertes et roses, et ses cheveux emmêlés, lui donnaient l'image d'un ange sensuel. C'était singulier et constituait là la beauté de Harry et l'attirance qu'éprouvait Louis envers lui.

Harry ouvrit ses fesses de ses mains tandis que Louis tenait son propre membre pour le garder droit. Lentement, Harry s'enfonça, sa queue disparaissant délicieusement en lui. Il n'était pas particulièrement étroit, pas comme une vierge, simplement comme un homme et Louis adora ça. Il lui laissa le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'il se pénètre complètement et qu'il s'habitue à sa présence pour donner des coups de butoirs. Ils passèrent un moment à se donner du plaisir mutuellement, entre les regards et les baisers, les gémissements et les vas et viens. Leur soirée se conclut par leur jouissance et, après s'être rapidement nettoyés, ils s'endormirent.

***  
La première pensée qu'eut Harry le lendemain en se réveillant, fut qu'ils avaient un peu raté l'anniversaire de Louis. Il aurait voulu qu'ils dînent tranquillement et discutent jusqu'à l'aube, mais ils s'étaient bêtement endormis après avoir... baisé.

Ce mot sonnait un peu étrangement dans la bouche – la pensée – de Harry. Niqué ? Trop violent. Fait l'amour ? Il estima pour une fois que c'était trop sérieux pour eux – s'il y avait un eux. Il rit nerveusement à cette pensée, debout en caleçon devant sa poêle. Il remua un peu les œufs, et fit une moue. Hm. Ils avaient... couché ensemble.

C'était mieux.

« Haaaaaaz ! »

Harry se retourna. Louis tendait un bras hors du lit, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller et les cheveux semblant tout emmêlés.

« Il est trop tôt pour cuisiner. Câlin.  
– Mais...  
– Câlin. »

Il redressa la tête pour lui lancer un regard de chien battu. À la place de Harry, ce fut Puce qui vint lover sa tête contre le cou de Louis. Celui-ci émit un petit gémissement attendri et prit le chat contre lui, un mauvais regard pour Harry.

« T'as vu, ta chatte est plus gentille. »

Il grimaça et se retourna vers ses œufs.

« Quand le déjeuné sera prêt, tu vas voir qu'il va rappliquer... », marmonna-t-il.

Quelques secondes après, une patte se posa sur son épaule nue. Il tourna la tête, et ses yeux et ses cheveux tombèrent sur le museau de Puce. Il sourit, lâchant son plat des mains pour la câliner, et remarqua la présence de Louis tout près de lui. Il avait un air endormi qui gâchait un peu son charme et Harry aurait pu en être dégoûté, se rendre compte que oh, Louis est humain, il peut être moche, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Plus c'est moche, plus c'est mignon n'est-ce pas ? Son sourire s'affina et il l'invita dans ses bras.

« Tu sais à quoi je pensais, à l'instant ?, demanda Harry, le nez contre son oreille.  
– Au fait que je suis parfait ?  
– Au fait que plus quelqu'un est moche, plus on le trouve facilement mignon. Je te trouve mignon, Louis. »

Louis gloussa.

« T'es méchant.  
– Mais si tu enlèves une partie de ma phrase, c'est...  
– Si tu enlèves la dernière phrase, c'est carrément méchant. C'est comme si ton crush te disait qu'il te considérait comme son frère. »

Harry haussa les épaules et lui embrassa la joue avant de se décaler. Louis en profita pour lui donner un coup de coude.

« Han, je t'aime tellement mon frère !, couina-t-il, la voix aiguë. Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, tu sais... Je peux vraiment tout te dire –  
– Lou, arrête et va mettre des assiettes pour manger.  
– En effet, c'est plutôt pratique des assiettes pour manger. Pour faire du frisbee aussi.  
– Tu fais du frisbee avec des assiettes ?  
– Seulement en carton. »

Harry lui lança un drôle de regard, cherchant où était le vrai du faux. Il supposa qu'il y avait plus de faux que de vrai et ne chercha pas plus loin. Il glissa les œufs brouillés dans les assiettes et ils s'assirent. Ils se lancèrent dans une grande discussion autour de l'amour de Puce, dérivèrent sur la question des nuages, zigzaguèrent autour des tons musicaux pour en revenir à quelque chose de plus ou moins sérieux, soit l'oubli de passer une bonne soirée la veille.

« Tu rigoles ?, fit Louis. C'était cool hier, on a couché ensemble.  
– Mais on aurait pu, je sais pas, discuter ? Et puis, manger aussi. Passer la soirée, la sentir.  
– Oh, tu as senti autre chose hier Harold. »

Harry rougit. Certes.

« D'ailleurs, ton corps va bien ? Parce que, eh bien, c'est que tu as chevauché quelque chose hier et –  
– Quelque chose ? Ce petit truc ? »

Le visage de Louis pâlit, mais au même moment, le sourire de Harry naquit. Il lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.

« T'es pas possible toi. Pire que moi.  
– L'élève dépasse toujours le maître.  
– Parce que je suis ton maître maintenant ? C'était toi au début, que je sache...  
– Les choses changent, Loueh. »

Louis arqua un sourcil. Ah oui ? Il attrapa de ses pieds ceux de Harry et les enveloppa, émettant un grognement sceptique. Les choses changeaient, d'accord, mais le temps était un ennemi potentiel pour ce changement... Il sourit.

« Je vois. »  
***  
À midi, Louis avait quitté Harry pour rejoindre Zayn et Liam au restaurant. Réellement, Louis avait été surpris qu'ils puissent encore s'en payer un, en vue de l'argent qu'ils avaient dépensé dans la semaine entre les besoins du frigo, les cours, la virée au bar puis en boîte... C'était assez incroyable. Cependant, ils pouvaient et ne s'en privèrent pas. Ils fêtèrent ainsi correctement, juste entre eux, l'anniversaire de Louis avant de rentrer à l'appartement.

Il se trouva que ce samedi était un jour froid et pluvieux, pourtant Zayn insista pour aller sur les pistes. C'était leur dernier jour après tout ! Ils quittaient la station le lendemain matin, laissant-là la neige, les vacances, Niall et Harry.

Harry.

Louis eut une pensée triste pour lui alors qu'il chaussait ses skis. Ils ne se reverraient sans doute jamais, après cette semaine. Louis reviendrait à sa vie normale et simplette, coincé dans son cinéma le temps qu'une place d'instituteur dans une maternelle se dégage, et il oublierait simplement Harry. C'était en quelque sorte triste à dire, mais ça n'allait pas être si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne le connaissait que depuis une semaine à peine.

Ils s'élancèrent tous les trois sur les pistes, riant à gorges déployées, heureux et libres comme l'air, comme si le monde était à leurs pieds. Ils grimpaient sur les télé-sièges, descendaient les pistes, regrimpaient, redescendaient, trouvaient de nouveaux endroits où skier, grimpaient une fois encore, descendaient une fois encore. C'était ça, skier, une fatigue agréable, la sueur qui glisse dans le dos alors que vos skis, eux, glissent sur la neige. Le bonnet qui tombe par moment, les lunettes qu'il faut essuyer... Louis fut prit d'un sentiment puissant de nostalgie, alors qu'il descendait une énième piste. Il s'arrêta.

Ils se trouvaient sur le mont de Harry.

Zayn et Liam s'arrêtèrent à leur tour, interloqués par le comportement de Louis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

La réponse de Liam mit un certain temps à venir.

« Tu crois... tu crois qu'il s'est attaché ?, il hasarda.  
– Tommo ? À Harry ?  
– Non, à la neige, idiot. »

Zayn ne rit pas.

« Peut-être.  
– Et c'est notre faute. On l'a poussé à se rapprocher de Harry, tout en sachant que s'ils s'attachaient l'un à l'autre, au bout de la semaine, ils se quitteraient. Cela ne mènerait à rien, on le savait. On est pas cool. »

Louis les rejoignit, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bah alors, c'est quoi ces têtes toutes tristounettes ? Vous êtes pas contents ?  
– Tommo...  
– Je sais ce que vous allez dire. Taisez-vous. Il n'y a rien à dire.  
– T'es sûr ?  
– Ouep. Faudrait qu'on se dépêche, ils vont bientôt fermer les pistes. »

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Rien. Parce que cela ne mènerait à rien.

***  
Et passa en longueur la soirée, leur dernière au chalet. Zayn et Louis affalés sur le canapé, l'un regardant la télévision, l'autre la neige qui tombait au dehors, Liam s'affairant à rassembler les affaires éparpillés dans l'appartement. Ils ne disaient rien. La télévision braillait, des voitures passaient, klaxonnaient parfois, Liam faisait tomber des choses. Mais ils restèrent silencieux. C'était étrange, pensa Louis un moment après, seul dans son lit, à regarder le plafond noir. Ils n'étaient jamais silencieux, ensemble. Pourtant, alors qu'il jeta un regard à Liam et Zayn qui dormaient près de lui, il sourit. Il savait qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui et que, quelque part, se sentaient fautifs. Fautifs pour quoi ? D'une manière un peu étrange et assez triste finalement, Louis ne se sentait pas si mal, si nostalgique. Bien évidemment qu'il l'était un peu tout de même, bien sûr que la neige lui manquerait, les vacances, Niall et sa bonne humeur constante et Harry. Harry et ses yeux froncés, Harry et ses cheveux, Harry et sa combinaison, Harry et son chat, Harry et son petit mystère...

Louis ne se l'avouerait pas mais cette soirée-là, une larme glissa, vite perdue dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

***

Dimanche, dix heures, pile, sans brouettes ni flocons de neige. Le ciel est bas, gris, les voitures sont un peu blanches, l'air est frais et pique. Les couloirs sont bruyants, tout le monde s'en va, d'autres viennent. Les valises glissent sur le sol, les enfants crient, les portes s'ouvrent et se ferment, laissant des courants d'air désagréables entre les murs.

Et à l'écart de ce fourmillement délicieux de pleine saison, cinq hommes qui se disent au revoir. Pas adieu. On ne dit jamais adieu. C'est triste et moche, adieu est sans espoir. Au revoir est une promesse.

Ils ont tout rentré dans la voiture de Liam. Ils sont prêts à partir, techniquement. Émotionnellement ? Il fallait s'y faire.

« Bon allez les mecs, venez me faire un câliiiin ! On va pas passer la journée à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. »

Niall attira contre lui Zayn, Liam et Louis, les encerclant de ses bras chaleureux.

« Revenez quand vous voulez, on sera logiquement très souvent là !  
– Dès que notre porte-monnaie arrête de crier famine, on revient, t'inquiète pas, rassura en ricanant Zayn.  
– C'était chouette cette semaine, qu'on se le dise. Ne perdez pas vos techniques de skis. »

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et se détacha. Liam renchérit sur quelque chose à propos du snowboard, mais Louis n'écouta pas. Il s'approcha de Harry, resté en retrait. Il ne portait pas sa combinaison aujourd'hui.

« J'avais peur de ne pas te revoir avant de partir, souffla Louis.  
– Louis Tomlinson a peur ? Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. »

Il rit doucement. Il le prit dans ses bras et serra ses mains contre son dos, la tête dans son cou.

« Tu diras au revoir à Puce pour moi, ok ?, il murmura à son oreille.  
– Compte sur moi. »

Il y eu un long silence entre eux, durant lequel ils écoutèrent leur respiration qui s'emmêlaient, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Puis, Harry dit quelque chose.

« Hey. Tu ne m'oublies pas, hein ? »

Louis gloussa.

« Comment oublier tes boucles, hm ?  
– Liam, tu trouves pas l'air suffocant ? Non ? Hm, viens on rentre dans la voiture.  
– Uhh, trop de guimauve tue la guimauve. »

Le gloussement de Louis se transforma en rire, se détendant un peu. Il embrassa les lèvres de Harry, très tendre, puis le front, ses joues, son nez, puis une dernière fois ses lèvres.

« Je ne te dis pas adieu. Sais-tu pourquoi, ange ? »

Ange ?

« Pourquoi ?  
– Parce qu'adieu ne promet pas une nouvelle rencontre. »

***

Avril. Les oiseaux chantent, les papillons volent, les nuages se disloquent et laissent place à un ciel bleu timide. Cependant, dans la gare, personne ne peut voir la progression du printemps, on ne perçoit que la foule qui cherche son chemin, les embrassades du départ ou du retour, les valises qui glissent sur le sol, et la voix monotone qui annonce les arrivées des trains. Et dans cette même gare, autour de ces mêmes personnes qui ne voient l'extérieur que sur les quais ou au travers de vitres, deux hommes sont sur le point de se quitter. L'un restera ici, l'autre s'en ira, pour prendre enfin son envol tant attendu. Quatre longs mois à attendre ce printemps qui ne venait jamais, quatre longs mois à cogiter, hésiter, renoncer, puis à cogiter à nouveau, pour prendre la décision finale. Partir. Ce n'était plus un plan lointain, plus simplement une vague idée, une hésitation. C'était... C'était... Vrai.

L'instant T. Son train entre en gare. Harry, le regard émotif et déjà bien triste, se tourne vers Niall, chaleur humaine toujours à ses côtés qui, bientôt, ne sera plus là pour l'épauler. Il aimerait qu'une autre certaine personne prenne le relais, il espère de tout cœur, croise les doigts dans la poche de sa veste.

« Harry ? »

Il sort de ses pensées, et secoue lentement sa tête. Il a relevé ses cheveux, son cou est découvert et il frissonne à la brise qui souffle sur le quai.

« Tu crois qu'il m'attend ? »

Il n'a pas besoin de spécifier qui est il, comme un accord tacite qui le relie à son ami.

« Je crois que les quatre mois ont été longs aussi bien pour toi que pour lui, Haz.  
– Et... et s'il m'avait oublié ?  
– Ce ne sera pas le cas.  
– Et si entre temps, il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de mieux ?  
– Ce ne sera pas le cas non plus, je t'assure.  
– Et si...  
– Arrête de te poser des questions, c'est trop tard maintenant. Tiens ton billet, garde-le dans le creux de ta main, et pense à lui. Fort. Et tu verras que ni toi ni lui ne vous êtes oubliés. Vous pensez l'un à l'autre depuis votre séparation. Pendant quatre mois, il a été accroché à toi comme tu l'as été à lui.  
– Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?  
– Mon petit doigt ! »

Niall rit et détend Harry. Il lance un regard au train et secoue son ami.

« Ton train va s'en aller si tu ne sautes pas dedans ! Allez ! T'inquiète pas, je fais attention à Puce, on fera un skype avec elle tous les soirs si tu veux ! Mais va retrouver ce putain de Louis et embrasse-le pour moi ! Enfin pas trop quand même hein... »

Et Harry, dans le train qui file déjà, envoie un texto à son meilleur ami, le sourire aux lèvres.

SMS de Haz à Nialler  
13:06 « Merci pour tout. Prends soin de Sam et de Puce pour moi. Je t'aime fort ! »

SMS de Nialler à Haz  
13:09 « Je m'aime aussi. Bon voyage. X »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Bon, ok. J'ai fais la faible à la fin. Maiiiiis, j'aime pas les fins tristes ou inachevées (quoique la mienne soit assez inachevée pour le coup).   
>  Donc, pour résumer un peu le chapitre, au terme de la semaine, Louis ne sait pas le secret de Harry. J'ai trouvé que ça faisait plus réaliste, puisque son passé le touchait trop pour qu'il puisse en parler à un inconnu, quand bien même il s'en serait amouraché. Cependaaaant, le fait qu'il retrouve Lou à la fin montre qu'il lui dira sûrement, hein ? Ouais. Pis, y a aussi le fait que ce n'est pas parce qu'il est parti qu'il en oubliera pour autant son passé, au contraire, je dirais. Mais bon. Après, c'est une fin ouverte, donc :'D   
> Brefouille, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à Louane aussi. Encore merci à ma correctrice et meilleure amie!
> 
> Jaime x


End file.
